A Best Friend, A Brother and A Boyfriend
by WrasslinChick
Summary: *Previously titled 'Two Tones'* Kaitlyn is with Darren Young and although he is abusive, she chooses to stay in that relationship. But what happens when The Shield get involved to try and steal their friend back? What happens when they figure out the extent of Kaitlyn's relationship? And what happens when a Shield member finds out he has feeling for The Hybrid Diva?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

xXx

Kaitlyn sighed from her place on the announce table. This was what her job had been ground to. Announcing a tag match match. Being a valet She tried to act enthusiastic while, at the same time, she wanted to tear her hair out and scream.

"And here come The Shield!" Cole screamed, getting excited and jumping around on his seat. This caught Kaitlyn's attention and her eyes shifted to the three young men she had trained with for the past two years. That got her talking.

Kaitlyn winced as Titus fought back, sending Dean out of the ring, towards the ramp and Seth out over the top ring, catching his head on the announce table. She immediately chucked the bulky headphones and crouched down in front of the fellow two-tone wrestle.

"You alright Rollins?" He shot her a glance and she backed up, knowing she shouldn't have done or said anything. She took up her place on announce, trying to pretend nothing had happened.

xXx

"What the fuck was that? You humiliated me on live TV you stupid cow!" The huge man in front of her roared, causing her to cower back. Her boyfriend continued to belittle her in the shadows of the arena.

"D-darren, I'm sorry, He's just a friend." Kaitlyn was no weakling and she sure as hell wasn't as useless as some of the women who dared to call themselves wrestlers. Kaitlyn had been with Darren Young for two years and although they were engaged, she hated his guts.

"Well you know what happens if I find out your fucking about!" He grumbled and marched away. She felt hot tears prickle her eyes as she walked away, trying to find somewhere dark and quiet where she could cry. Kaitlyn knew Darren was away with her. His bit on the side. Tamina Snuka. Kaitlyn's worst enemy.

She continued through the empty halls, rounding a corner and smacking staright into someone's chest.

"Watch where the fuck your going-" She paused her insult when she heard the person chuckle. She looked up, only to see a grinning Dean Ambrose.

"Sorry Chick, Won't happen again." He extended his hand and she gladly accepted, his strong arms pulling her back to her feet. She almost forgot about how tear-stained her face must have looked until he gasped.

"Have you been crying?" Dean asked, cocking his head to the side. Kaitlyn shook her head. She hadn't spoken to Ambrose in months. She hadn't spoken to any of her friends in ages. Darren kept a close eye on her texts and soon enough, she pushed everyone away. He put a finger under her chin and lifted her head.

"Whats up babe?" She shook her head, looking his straight in the eye. He was about to talk again when she crumpled. She fell to the ground, her sobs loud. She felt weak, in need of protecting. Her body was bruised, and not due to the fact she had wrestled. Dean crouched down beside her, helping her up and taking her to the dressing room.

xXx

Kaitlyn gulped as Dean sat her down in the mens locker room. This one was specifically for The Shield, Orton, Sheamus and Cena (When he did Smackdown). There was no-one else in but she knew she was safe as Darren didn't use that particular room.

"I havn't heard from you in ages chick, Fancy telling me what's been going on?" Dean sat opposite her but she just shook her head.

"There's nothing to tell." She whispered softly, forcing a smile. Dean sighed

"Since you started seeing Darren, you've lost all contact with us..." His body tensed and his mouth formed an 'O' shape. Kaitlyn winced as she knew he had figured it out.

"Its him, Isn't it?" He growled. Kaitlyn didn't respond and he took that as his answer. The Diva heard voices and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut as the rest of the roster filled the room.

"Hey two-tone, Hows it hanging?" Sheamus asked, grabbing a towel and heading towards the showers. Everyone asked how she was. Except Seth. He grabbed his bag and left. Kaitlyn smiled and nodded quickly before excusing herself and going after Seth. She caught up with his seconds later.

"Seth... Are you ok?" She put a hand on his shoulder and he turned around. She gasped at the sight before her. His lip was split and his eye was bruised and swollen.

"Who the fuck was that?" She asked, gently touching his eye. He winced and she shot her hand back, dragging him back to the locker room he had just ran from.

"Your little boyfriend." He snarled, pulling his arm away as she touched it. She could feel the hostility towards her and she didn't like it.

"Darren did this to you?" She asked, shocked. Roman nodded in response to her question.

"Dean, Roman, Could I have you two as back up for a few minutes?" She chirped and both men agreed, unsure of what the fiery Diva was about to do. She smiled at both men and marched her way to find Darren, who happened to be walking in her direction.

"You absolute bastard!" She stood directly in front of him, Titus'O Neil standing to his left, arms crossed over his chest.

"Excuse me?" He asked, as if she had no right to be talking to him. He was about to talk when he felt the sharp sting of a slap connect with his face. He looked back, slightly dazed, to see a seething Kaitlyn.

"Dont you ever lay a finger on any of my friends again. Got it?" She pointed a finger and his, warning him. He chuckled and grabbed her wrist, fully intending to pull her back towards the arena entrance.

"I suggest you let go of her. Now." A deep voice came. Titus squared up to Roman, Dean proudly standing beside him. Kaitlyn tried to struggle free, whimpering as the grip on her wrist got tighter.

"Why would I let her go? She's my girlfriend." Darren continued to pull, Kaitlyn trying her hardest to stand her ground.

"As Roman said. Let her go. Now, because you really don't want to see what I'm about to do next." A low growl escaped the lips of Seth Rollins and Kaitlyn felt herself relax. Darren could see they were outnumbered and let go of Kaitlyn reluctantly, pushing her arm away so forcefully she fell to the hard, concrete ground with a thud.

Seth immediately ducked down beside her, Holding her as she started to cry.

xXx

Hope ya'll like it. I sure love this pairing...  
Tell me what you all think and what you would like to see happen!  
Amanda Xo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

xXx

"Seth, I really am ok on my own!" She insisted on getting a room for the night since she had collected her bags from Darren and refused to be withing a mile radius of him.

"I swear my room has two singles! Just sleep in my room!" Seth grabbed her suitcase and bag, running away from her as fast as she could. She smiled weakly and followed. The incident with Darren had left her emotionally and physically drained and knowing she would have to fill everyone in about her abusive relationship, she wanted the ground to swallow her up. Kaitlyn knew that she had to apologize to her friends who she had ignored in the last four? Six months? She sighed and followed the path Seth had taken moments ago. Seth came walking towards her after putting her bags in his room. She was about to protest when she saw AJ Lee walk out of the room opposite. Kaitlyn felt her heart drop as she saw her former best friend. Kaitlyn had missed her and she wanted nothing more than to leave Darren and go back to her former life with her former friends. AJ didn't notice her and seconds later a pair of arms were around her. Kaitlyn followed the arms to see Dolph Ziggler. She watched as AJ laughed and giggled, but as soon as she turned around, her face fell.

"Kaitlyn... What are you... doing here?" No-one was used to seeing her in the hotels. She always stayed in the grubby van Darren and Titus shared. Staying in a hotel would be a real treat.

"Me and Darren had a fight. I'm staying with Seth." AJ glanced up to Seth, smiling slowly as Dolph whispered in her ear.

"Would you two like to join us for dinner? Nothing fancy." Kaitlyn didn't like the sound of it. She hadn't been around other people in a long time and she didn't want to be seen with other people.

"Sorry AJ, but-" Seth cut her off. He placed a hand on the small of her back.

"We would love to go with you! What time and where?" AJ clapped her hands like a small child and Dolph said he would text him. The two men exchanged handshakes as AJ and Dolph hurried down the hall.

"Seth! Why did you do that?!" She asked, following him into their room and plonking her ass down on the bed. Seth chuckled.

"You need to get back to the Kaitlyn you were before. You've changed darlin'." Kaitlyn scowled as Seth sat next to her. He put an arm around her and hugged her to his body. She relaxed instantly.

"What are you gonna do about Darren?" Seth asked and Kaitlyn sat up.

"What do you mean? I'll wait until tomorrow and I'll go back." Shen said it as if it were so simple. Seth growled.

"Your not going back to him. No way." Kaitlyn closed her eyes, falling back onto the bed. She savored the feel of the sheets on her body.

"I have to. He has friends. If I don't go back to him, He'll hurt me and everyone who dares look at me." Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Look Kait, I need you to tell me everything what happened." He smoothed out her hair as she lay on her back, him on his elbows.

"I cant." Was all she could say. Seth sighed as the door opened and Dean and Roman fell in laughing. They spotted Kait and both men turned rigid. Kaitlyn had to smile, the three men in the room were like her three best friends.

"We're going out for dinner with AJ and Dolph." Seth announced and Dean smiled.

"It might bring you outta your shell Kait." Kaitlyn knitted her eyebrows together. She had to admit, she had pushed her friends away but she hadn't changed.

"I aint in no shell. I haven't changed a bit." She folded her arms over her chest adamantly. Reigns let out a hearty laugh as he elbowed Dean in the ribs.

"You used to be bubbly, fun and always up for a laugh. Where is the Kaitlyn who used to wrestle and do the running man? You have no confidence left Chick. You stuck yourself with that rat bastard out of fear, forgetting we will always be here to protect you." It struck Kaitlyn then that he was right. She was a completely different person. She talked differently, acted differently, dressed differently.

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't realise but I cant just leave Darren..." She sat up and Dean opened his arms. She let herself fall into them.

"You can. He's been fucking about with Tamina anyway babe." Dean whispered. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes but her body was caught in a man sandwich. Crying was not the thing she should be doing.

"Guys... Cant... Breath!" She gasped and they loosened their grip. Seth's phone buzzed and he whipped it out, examining the text before him.

"Come on Kait, we have to be downstairs in ten." He whipped his shirt off, forgetting about Kaitlyn and changing from his black 'Shield' uniform to a dark blue tee. He swept his hair up into a tight bun and turned to watch Kaitlyn. She applied some lipgloss and took off her hoody. She forgot about the state her arms were in and only remembered when she heard the low growl of Seth.

"I...fell." She lied, cursing herself at how terrible a lie that was.

"How often does he hit you?" Reigns asked. Kaitlyn answered truthfully.

"A few times a day, If you sleep with him, he leaves me alone for a few hours." She shrugged it off, used to it by now. Dean gasped and Roman lowered his head.

"So your telling us your Fiance is hitting you and you shrug it off like nothing has happened?" Seth was livid.

"Kait, Think about what you are saying!" Kaitlyn stood up, pushing Roman to the side. She didn't need people scrutinizing her relationship. Seth grabbed her wrist and she flinched, ducking down. He took his hand back and held his arms in the air, showing her there was nothing to be scared of.

"Look Seth, I'm going to dinner with AJ and Dolph, You either join me and stop judging me or you leave me alone." Seth sighed and took her hand, walking out the door, leaving Dean and Roman wondering what the hell was going on.

xXx

WOW! I am overwhelmed by the reviews (Even if it is only 10) and all the favourites! I LOVE YOU ALL! Keep reviewing and tell me what you want to see happen! Make sure to check out my Randy Orton/OC FanFic Xo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

DOUBLE UPDATE! YOU BETTER REVIEW! MORE REVIEWS = MORE CHAPTERS XO

xXx

Kaitlyn and Seth walked down the corridor in silence. Kaitlyn felt hurt that her friend was judging her but in all honesty, Seth just wanted her safe.

"Kaitlyn... Can we talk about this later?" He stopped and faced her, holding both her hands. She looked down and Seth saw a tear drop from her eye. He put a finger underneath her chin.

"Chin up chick... as Dean would say. I won't ask you to leave him just talk to me okay?" Kaitlyn nodded.

"Thank you." He pulled her into a hug, only pulling away when someone cleared their throat.

"So whats this then?" A very cocky sounding Heath Slater asked. Seth rolled his eyes. Kaitlyn began to panic. Heath was friends with Darren and now it would get back to him she was cuddling Seth Rollins.

"Friends." Kaitlyn stated and turned away from him. He grabbed her wrist.

"Dont walk away from-" He was cut off by a fist to the face.

"Don't touch me." Kailtyn growled as she retracted her fist. Seth gawked at her, looking between a groaning Heath and a furious Kaitlyn.

xXx

AJ bounced up from her chair to greet Kaitlyn. Normally it would be a huge hug that lasted for ages but AJ was hesitant, instead her smile dropped and she ended up walking her to her seat in the diner. Dolph smiled. Dolph knew about the problems Kaitlyn had with Darren as he had been there when they started on NXT. He also was the only one that knew that her engagement was a sham.

"So, How are you Kaitlyn?" Dolph asked, breaking the silence. Kaitlyn thought for a suitable answer. She knew Dolph wouldn't say anything but she didn't really want to lie.

"I've been better but how are you guys?" AJ didn't buy the diversion.

"Kaitlyn... Whats been happening?" The two men excused themselves to go and buy drinks, leaving the former best friends to talk. Kaitlyn kept silent.

"Kait, You know you can tell me anything. You know, we havn't spoken to each other in seven months." Kaitlyn looked up. She had survived seven months without AJ?

"I'm so sorry AJ but things aren't good with Darren. After we got engaged it-" AJ stood up, her face a picture of horror.

"YOU GOT ENGAGED?!" She screamed. Kaitlyn held out her hand to show the cheap ring Darren had got her. AJ held a hand over her mouth and stared to cry.

"I missed out on my my big sister getting engaged!" She put her head on the table.

"It's not like there's going to be a wedding April... I'm thinking about ending it." AJ shot her head up again.

"And why would you do that?" Kaitlyn decided it was time she knew. She looked up to see the two boys at the further end of the diner and she grabbed AJ's hand as they raced to the toilets.

"OK, please fill me in Kait because your starting to worry me..." AJ sat on the sink as Kaitlyn took a deep breath. She slid up her shirt, letting AJ see her stomach and ribs. AJ gasped, fell into the sink and managed to soak her trousers.

"What the fuck is that Kaitlyn? Who's been beating you up? Have you told Darren?" Kaitlyn prayed that AJ couldnt get more clueless.

"AJ, It was Darren who made those bruises." AJ backed against the wall. She let tears fill her eyes.

"Oh Kaitlyn, I'm so sorry babe! I hated you for so many months because you wouldn't talk to me... And all this was going on!" AJ threw her arms around Kaitlyn's neck. She squeezed but had to let go due to bruises on her neck.

"Dolph knows about some of this." AJ looked horrified. "But not all of it. He knows I'm engaged and Darren dosn't treat me well but he dosn't know he hits me."

"What about Rollins?" AJ wiped her eyes. Kaitlyn nodded.

"I'm staying with him tonight and going back to Darren tomorrow."

"You aint going back anywhere!" AJ interjected. Kaitlyn smiled weakly.

"I have to sweety or else he will come for me and hurt everyone around me." AJ hugged her again.

"No, he won't. We have Dolph, Cena, Punk, Riley, Christian, Adam 's coming back with Beth and most importantly, we have our three brothers, Rollins, Reigns and Ambrose!" They weren't really related but they had all known each other since their late teens and since then had been inseparable.

"I know... Your right AJ. I will do something about it."

"And you never know, You might just fall into another romance... I know someone who's got their eye on you!" She teased. Kaitlyn laughed it off. They were stopped mid laugh when AJ's cell rang, the 'I am Perfection!" theme alerting them it was Dolph.

"Yeah... Okay... I'll come out there and kill him myself. Kaitlyn just told me what happened." Kaitlyn panicked and went for the door, AJ's tiny frame stopping her.

"Is he okay?... Okay I'll keep her here until he goes. Come and get us. We're in the second stall on the left." AJ hung up and looked up at Kaitlyn, worry flashing throughout her eyes.

"Darren, Titus, Heath and Jinder just showed up. They came in and dragged Seth out by the neck." Kaitlyn erupted into tears, fighting past AJ to get to the door. She gave up and scowled at the small Diva before lifting her up and placing her in one of the cubicles. She ran towards the door and managed to get free.

She ran to the entrance of the diner and saw Seth on the floor, trying his best to shield himself from the blows. Dolph was being held back by Heath and Jinder while Titus and Darren went at it. Kaitlyn ran out screaming.

"Dont hurt him!" She ran over to Seth, crouching in front of him and cradling his body. He was still breathing an by the looks of it, fully aware where he was. Darren tried to grab her but she batted his arm away.

"Move it. NOW!" She turned around, standing up. AJ had just turned up and had ignored Dolph and stood right by Kaitlyn's side.

"You know what? I'm done with you! I don't want to be near you or that piece of crap ever again! WE ARE OVER! And I'll be going to Vince before Raw to show him exactly why I left you." He laughed at her. He crouched in front of her face and laughed at her. Kaitlyn curled her fists, remembering everything he had put her through, all the pain she had felt while she had been with him. She stepped back, transferred her weight and punched him full force in the face. He fell back onto the wet hard concrete. touching his split lip. Titus growled and launched himself at her, Seth getting in the way and kicking him in the stomach with his boot. He collapsed to the ground after that.

He was definitely going to have a trip to hospital.

xXx

Thanks for the reviews guys! Make sure to follow me on Twitter and Tumblr! WrasslinChick and tell me you read my stories! I'll follow you back and give you a shoutout! XoXo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thank you all so much for the reviews! It means a lot! I love you guys loads!

xXx

The sight before her made her laugh. Dean and Roman had just arrived at the hospital, clambering over each other to get through the doors. They skidded as they stopped before Kaitlyn, both looking solemn. God, he wasn't dead! Questions were soon flying about what happened and AJ happily told them exactly what had happened.

"Imma kick his sorry ass into next week." Roman growled when Darren's name was mentioned, the veins in his head showing. Dean gave Kaitlyn a hug.

"He's fine but they just want to give him another check before discharging him. He ain't going to be able to fight for about a month though." Both men grunted, unhappy about the new situation.

"I don't think Vince will give us all time off to look after him. AJ? Kaitlyn?" They looked hopeful and Kaitlyn nodded.

"I'll take care of him. I'm not due for a match for six weeks anyway." AJ, Dolph, Dean and Roman exchanged glances, all four of them grinning. Kaitlyn cottoned on.

"What was that?" She pointed between the four of them, questioning their expression. They all tried to look innocent, AJ putting her arms behind her back and wavering about like a child.

"Nothing!" They all chorused at the same time. Kaitlyn was suspicious. She quickly forgot about it when a doctor came out and greeted them.

"Ms Bonin, Nice to meet you." Kaitlyn shook his hand, forcing a fake smile, wondering why the doctor had stopped to talk to her.

"After further tests and lots of paperwork, He is free to go home. Make sure there is someone with him all of the time as his ankle is swollen and bruised and because he has badly bruised ribs, he can't use crutches. He's been asking after you so I'll let you go and see your husband." He smiled and walked away before she could correct him. Kaitlyn stood in the middle of the hall, her hand still out with her mouth hanging open

Kaitlyn turned around to see AJ rolling about on the chair laughing and Dolph, Roman and Dean holding on to each other, laughing so much Dean nearly fell.

"Its the hair!" Dolph called afer her. She snarled and walked towards the room Seth was in. She sometimes wondered about how old her friends really were. She slowly creaked the door open.

"Holy shit! You look like someone battered you with a baseball bat!" She stroked the hair away from his face and he looked up, giving her a better view of the damage. His lip was split and his eyebrow had been stitched up. His right cheekbone was badly bruised.

"So you taking me back to the hotel?" He asked, ignoring her comment. She nodded and he handed her the car keys. She looked at him confused.

"Go get my car and take it round the front. I'll get Reigns and Ambrose to help me out." He pulled her arm and quickly kissed her cheek. She blushed deeply flipping her hair to hide it.

"Thanks Kait." She smiled and left the room. AJ was hopping about outside when Kaitlyn came out.

"I'm away to go get the car." AJ nodded and Dean and Roman went to get Seth. AJ grinned.

"If your not back in 5, I'll send Dolph out." She obviously intended it as a joke so Kaitlyn laughed and strolled to the door. A nurse brushed past her and accidentally caught her clipboard on her ribs, making her gasp. The nurse apologized and carried on as Kaitlyn fought to get her breath back as she stepped outside. The cold air was like a slap to the cheek. She jogged to the car, fiddling with the keys.

"Oh, Look who it is." Kaitlyn felt her heartbeat kick up ten notches as Darren pinned her against the car. She struggled for a moment before stopping to look him in the eyes. He was on his own so Kaitlyn automatically knew she had a chance of getting away. She could tell by the smell of his breath that he had been drinking as well

"Leave now Darren, Everyone will be looking for me." He got close and she felt his hands slide up her shirt, slithering over her stomach. She shivered at the touch of his cold hands.

"Sure babe. I'll go but I tell you this now. All your little friends that were there tonight? I'm gonna get every single one of them. And hurt them. And then I'll come and get you back and I swear, you are in for the beating of your life." He punched her, pushing her to the ground and kicked her in the ribs. Twice. She winced as he bent down next to her, His laughter filled the air as he placed a kiss on her cheek. If she had had the energy, she would have punched him but her body wouldn't allow it. She started to whimper when she felt the cold make her way around her now exposed stomach. He had ripped her shirt in the midst of their little fight. She tried to sit up but the searing pain that was coursing through the upper half of her body made it impossible. She yanked out her phone and was about to call AJ when she heard footsteps. Afraid it was Darren, she kept quiet, not even breathing. It wasn't until the platinum blonde wrestler turned to face her that she allowed herself to cry.

"Kaitlyn! What the hell happened?" Dolph tried to lift her up but the shriek that came from her told him he was best not to touch.

"It was Darren... Can you just help me into the car?" She pleaded. Dolph looked on worried. He nodded and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he gently tried to lift her up. She winced as he placed her into the passenger seat.

"Are you sure you dont want to go see a doctor?" He asked but she shook her head, adamant she was staying in the car

"I'll drive everyone back to the hotel." Kaitlyn wasn't arguing with that. She tried to make herself as comfortable as possible as Dolph took the keys from her hand. They pulled up in front of the hospital minutes later and Seth was outside with everyone waiting for them. Dolph got out and walked round to the group. Kaitlyn watched as he spoke, obviously telling them what had happened. She watched as AJ started to cry. Again. Roman put his head down, furiously shaking it and Dean opened the door to give her a hug. Seth was seething. He threw his bags into the back violently as Dean helped him in.

"We're going straight to the police tomorrow." Seth announced.

"Is that the best idea? I mean, You don't want to get into trouble from Vince?" Seth grunted.

"We won't be going for me. You can't carry on with Darren like this anymore." Kaitlyn snorted at that comment. She had done it for two tears now.

"I've done it for two years already... Police wont make a difference." Seth growled, punching the seat in front of him and sending Dolph flying forward.

"Dude, What the hell?" Dolph spun around in his chair. Seth had his head against the glass as he tried to control his anger. Kaitlyn just sank in her seat, trying her hardest to fall asleep.

xXx

Thanks for all the Reviews, Favourites and Follows... Means a lot guyyys! Love you all  
Amanda Xo


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

xXx

After saying goodbye to their friends and helping Seth into bed, Kaitlyn went to take a shower. She had a good look at herself in the mirror. Her cheek was bruised and she knew she would have a black eye in the morning. She switched on the shower and let it warm up, splashing her face with cold water. She felt herself cry. Looking at the pure state of her made her feel ugly. It made her feel as if it were all her fault.

"Kaitlyn, You okay?" She heard Seth call. She yelled back that she was fine. Deciding against a shower, she instead slipped into a vest and shorts. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and wiped her smudged make up off. She took a deep breath before walking out. Kaitlyn immediately regretted wearing shorts.

"Kaitlyn... Look at the state of you!" Seth gasped, sitting up in bed. He was in a pair of knee length shorts and typical Seth, was also shirtless.

"Thanks for the compliment hun." Kaitlyn gave him a fake smile as she lay on top of her bed.

"So how did you get those bruises?" He asked. She smiled slightly. It was weird how she could point out every mark on her body and tell him how she got them. She stood up and walked over to his double bed. She asked him to move and she sat beside him. She pointed to a greenish bruise on her knee.

"This one was from when Darren and Titus won the titles. I wasn't at ringside and I got the blame." She smiled faintly.

"What about that shiner?" He pointed to the massive purple bruise that covered most of her shin.

"Oh, That was when I tried to fight back. He hit me with a chair." Seth ran his hand over it.

"How does this not bother you?" He asked. Kaitlyn shrugged.

"Its something you get used to. Its my life. If I wasn't Darren's valet, I probably wouldn't have a job." Seth smiled sweetly at her. He knew how much she had wanted a job in the wrestling business and how gutted she would be if she lost her dream she tried so hard to achieve.

"So, Your staying with Darren so you can keep your job?" Kaitlyn gasped. He was right! This was definitely a moment of reckoning. She had never been able to pinpoint the reason that she actually stayed with the sorry excuse for a person.

"Oh God! Your right! I couldnt put my finger on it! I mean, I'm not still with him because of his lovely hospitality and I'm certinately not with him because I still love him." She smiled at Seth , running a hand through her hair as he fiddled with the bed sheets.

"Why don't you stay with us? Dean and Roman always share a room and I'm forever on my own? I wouldn't mind the company." He grinned and rubbed her back. She smiled back.

"I might take you up on that offer. I just have to get all my things from his van-thing." Seth laughed.

"I forgot about that van. They still have it?" Kaitlyn nodded and Seth laughed, holding his sides because they hurt that much.

"Its not funny. I havn't had a proper nights sleep in ages. Its impossible to sleep in that thing!" Kaitlyn chuckled and Seth continued to laugh.

"So do you want to stay with me from now on?" She nodded.

"Thanks, but are you sure? I don't want to be a burden." Kaitlyn's phone rang and she limped across the room to get it.

"Hello? Kaitlyn speaking!" She tried to sound chirpy.

"Its Titus. We need you to come and get your things. Tamina is coming on the road with us and we need the room." Kaitlyn struggled to find words.

"Em.. Er.. Okay... Can you just take them to the hotel and leave them in the front lobby? It would be a great help." She knew she was asking a lot but Titus would always find subtle ways to help her.

"Yeah, I'll drop them in the lobby tonight. Don't tell Darren though."

"Thank you." She replied, sounding mouselike. She heard Titus chuckle.

"No problem. Look after yourself Kait." And with that he hung up. She smiled and turned to Seth. He looked confused.

"Titus is dropping my stuff off here tonight." She sounded surprised herself. She sat up from the bed and went to her suitcase. She would obviously have to change to avoid people seeing her bruises.

"You want me to come with you?" Seth asked. Kaitlyn laughed.

"You can barely sit up sweetie, You stay here and I'll call Dean." She smiled and pulled on a pair of track suit bottoms on top of her shorts.

"Kaitlyn, I wouldn't wair those If I were you." He smirked and she looked to the writing on the back. The 'Millions of dollars' sign in bright orange clearly stood out. She laughed, pulling them off slowly to avoid hurting her ribs. She felt something soft hit her in the side of the head and she looked down to see a pair of pants Seth had thrown at her.

"Thanks." She pulled them on, checking them out in the mirror. She rolled her eyes.

"So you had 'The Shield' printed on the ass of your jeans?" She asked, giggling. Seth held his hands up.

"What can I say? We all have them!" They both laughed as Kaitlyn pulled on her trainers while Seth called Dean and Roman. He hung up quickly and within seconds they were flying through the door.

"Do you two ever just walk through a door? Anytime I see you two, your always falling through the wall." She stood with her hands on her hips as Dean wandered over to give her yet another hug.

"I'll walk you down, Dean can stay with Seth." Roman put an arm around her and walked towards the door.

"Noooooo!" I want to go with Kaitlyn!" Dean moaned like a child. They both rolled their eyes and shut the door behind them.

"So... Is Darren gonna be there?" Roman asked, cracking his knuckles. Kaitlyn placed a hand on his arm.

"No Macho Man so don't start any cray, Okay?" Roman nodded.

"Is there anything happening between you and Seth?" He blurted. Kaitlyn looked at him, laughing as she tried to figure out where that weird question had came from.

"No... Why would you think that?" She asked as they continued down the hall.

"Its just the way he seems protective over you. And the fact he was like a kid on Christmas day when you said you would stay in his room." Kaitlyn smiled. She used to really like Seth when they were in NXT together but he had a girlfriend. She ended up going out with Darren just to see if it would take her mind off him.

"He's just a close friend."

"But Kait, We're your close friends. I think he likes you." She blushed, hiding her face with her hair. They eventually got down to the front desk and the receptionist noticed her.

"Your Celeste Bonin right?" She asked. Kaitlyn hated her name. She nodded.

"These bags were left for you." She kindly handed the duffel bags over the counter.

"How many clothes do you have?" Roman asked, slinging the sixth one up and over his arms. She grabbed the last two.

"These bags are my life. I dont have a house or anything. Remember?"

"Where did you go when we got two weeks off at Christmas?" Kaitlyn shrugged.

"Stayed in a hotel with Darren. I'm lucky though, He used to let me sleep beside him in the bed on my birthday." Roman cocked his head to the side.

"Kait, I know you used to stay in that god awful van but where did you sleep? Please say on a bed!" He looked at her hopefully. She shook her head.

"Front seat I'm afraid!" They balanced the bags and made their way towards the elevator.

"You've slept in the front seat of a camper van for nearly a year?!" He asked, shocked. She nodded.

"Well now that your staying with Rollins, you get to sleep in a bed.. *and possibly with him*" He coughed the last part of the sentence, trying to cover it up. Kaitlyn slapped him in the arm playfully.

"Well... I know you used to fancy him so why don't you ask him out?" He asked as if it was the most simplest thing int he world.

"Becasue, I don't see him that way anymore." She opened the door and he beckoned her in first. She smiled, dumping her bags on the ground.

"How much stuff do you have?" Seth asked, shocked.

"A lot, and your gonna help me sort through it and throw half of it out!" She smiled sweetly as Dean and Roman made a quick exit, leaving Seth in the claws of Kaitlyn.

xXx

Sorry for lack of updates. Just a silly update chapter! Keep reviewing! Love you all Xo  
Amanda Xo


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I have a new author name. Its still the same person writing, I just changed it so all my social network sites run under the same name Xo

xXx

Seth groaned as Kaitlyn threw a bag at him along with a bag for clothes they were throwing out.

"Do I really need to do this?" He asked while he unzipped the bag. It was full of shirts she had worn for training.

"If they have anything to do with Darren, get rid of them." Seth went through the bag, shirt by shirt.

By midnight, Kaitlyn only had five bags of possessions left. They both sighed as they bundled everything up, both of them falling into Seth's bed.

"Why did you have so much of their merchandise?"

"Because I was the only one who looked good in it!" She announced, laughing while Seth secretly agreed with her. Seth's phone rang and she slipped of the pants Seth had given her earlier, she tossed them down beside her pile of laundry she had to do.

"Um, No Its fine, I'm still wide awake." Kaitlyn smiled at his comment. She watched as he agreed to whoever he was talking to.

"She's actually here with me now sir, Do you want to talk to her?" Seth threw the phone at Kaitlyn and she caught it in one hand. Seth mouthed something at her but she didn't quite catch it.

"H-Hello?"

"Ah, Kaitlyn, Its Vince here. I was hoping to arrange a meeting with you, Seth and the rest of the Shield for a new storyline." Kaitlyn grinned.

"Well Seth's a little beaten up right now so we would have to come see you without him. Is that okay?" She heard Vince chuckle.

"I heard what happened. And it will be dealt within the correct manner. I also heard about you and Darren; Do you need some time off?" Kaitlyn answered immediately.

"No sir but thank you. Where would you like to see us? We're in Minnesota right now." She heard Vince scramble through some papers.

"I'll see you at Smackdown. If Seth can't manage its fine but it would be better if he's there." He hung up and Kaitlyn wanted to scream into her pillow. It was so exciting.

"OMG We are going to be in a storyline together! How awesome ins that!" She wanted to dance around the room.

"And what if it ends up being a romantic storyline?" Seth teased. Kaitlyn shot him a glare.

"Vince knows we're just friends." She looked over to him and swore a look of sadness flashed across his face. She scrunched her eyebrows together and plopped onto her bed.

"Ya do know we're about to start feuding with Darren and Titus?" She sighed. That was a downside.

"Hm, You never know, I might get to hit him with a steel chair and knock him out. The Rumble is coming up, You guys might get a chance to go for their titles!" She announced.

"I won't be. I can't wrestle for nearly two months!"

"So do you want to come with us on Friday to see Vince?" Kaitlyn asked, hoping he would say yes. He nodded.

"I'll call Roman and Dean tomorrow. Is it okay if we stay here tomorrow? I really don't feel like doing much." Seth asked. Kaitlyn nodded slowly.

"I need to make sure I rest tomorrow... My ribs feel like they've been run over by a truck!" She switched the light off and crawled into bed. Seth sighed heavily.

"What?" Kaitlyn asked, laughing slightly.

"Remember in NXT? I'd love to go back to those days. Everyone was so nice and we always went out and got drunk after the show. NXT days were the best." Kaitlyn fiddled with her sheets.

"Your only saying that because in NXT you had a girlfriend." She put her head on her pillow, allowing her eyes to close.

"She was such a bitch! I remember the day I dumped her... It was honestly the funniest thing I've ever done.

"Why? What was the reason for dumping her anyway?" Kaitlyn asked, sitting up and resting on her elbow. This kind of think always intrigued her.

"Em.. I dumped her because she slagged off someone I was close to. I dumped her there and then." Kaitlyn made kissy noises.

"So come one then, Who did she have a go at?" Kaitlyn teased. Seth looked at her, his eyes were dark and she felt pulled in by them.

"You."

xXx

_Kaitlyn walked backstage at Smackdown on her own. She turned down a corridor, ready to go back to the hotel. She looked behind her to see Darren running after her. She braced herself as he came to a stop._

_"I told you we were over Darren." she firmly stood her ground. He laughed in her face, gripping her arm as he backed her against the wall._

_"It's not over till I say its over, Bitch." He put his hands around her throat, tightening his grip. Kaitlyn thrashed around, trying to scream._

xXx

"Kaityln!" She heard her name being called and she woke up suddenly. Seth put his hand on her shoulder and she jumped back.

"Babe, Its only me, You were dreaming." She took a few deep breaths before she calmed down. Seth had gotten out of bed to see to her.

"You were screaming and thrashing about. You scared the living daylights outta me!" Kaitlyn pushed the hair out of her face, securing it in a ponytail. Seth gave her a hug and she allowed herself to be held in his arms. There was a frantic knocking at the door. Kaitlyn stayed on the bed, shivering and crying while Seth hobbled over to the door. AJ and Dolph spilt in.

"What the hell is going on! I heard screaming!" AJ cried seeing the state of Kaitlyn, she moved closer to her friend and gave her a hug.

"I was dreaming, It was silly really. Sorry for waking you all up." Kaitlyn wiped her eyes. AJ looked at her, scanning her face.

"Are you ok?" She asked. AJ was in one of Dolph's shirts and not much else.

"Yes, Go back to your room!" Kaitlyn shooed her out of the room. She door made a small click and she leaned against it.

"Thanks for waking me up Seth." She whispered. He looked like he was in agony when she spoke. He smiled weakly at her.

"I dont want you anywhere near Darren again... Not if this is how you end up."

"Sorry if I scared you Seth... It's never happened before, probably because this is the first night away from him I've had in nearly a year." She sat on Seth's bed and he gave her hug.

"Don't be sorry, You can't help it." He stroked her hair softly.

"Thanks You Seth. You have no idea how much all this means to me. God, Its an amazing feeling just knowing someone even likes me" She said, yawning. Seth smiled.

Yep, She was oblivious that his feelings went a lot farther that 'liking' her. He was stuck in a friendzone and he couldn't get out of it. Time to rope in the rest of the crew.

xXx

Like? More excitement coming up! Any suggestions on who I could pair Dean and Roman with? Leave a comment in the reviews! I shall be changing the nae of this story before I upload the next chapter so make sure and keep an eye out! Xo


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

xXx

Kaitlyn woke up really late the next morning. She heard the buzz of the TV and looked up to see the wrestling on. She was about to sit up when she realized she wasn't alone in bed.

"Its okay Kait, You fell asleep on me last night. I didn't want to wake you up." He smiled and went back to watching the television. Kaitlyn stood up, holding her sides as she walked into the bathroom. She was going to have to bandage herself up since she refused to go to the hospital. She switched on the shower, going back into the bedroom to get some clothes.

"Fancy just sitting around watching movies?" She asked, Seth nodded eagerly. She grabbed her onesie and made her way back to the shower. The hot water seemed to wash her troubles away as she relaxed. Although she still worried about Darren getting to her friends, she suspected it was only a threat.

As she stepped out of the shower, wrapped in a towel, she noticed how bad her hair was. A haircut and dye was definitely on the cards. She wrapped her hair in a towel and slipped into her onesie, keeping the top open. She had a rake around the cupboard before finding a wad of super thick bandages. She tightly began to wind them round, wincing as she realized she could hardly breathe. She came out, talking as she opened the door.

"Seth, Can you tie these bandages." She cringed as soon as she walked out. Roman and Dean sat on their bed, grins plastered on her face.

"Whaddup Buttercup?" Dean asked, picking her up as he hugged her. She smiled.

"Nice bra... Didn't think Tweety Pie was your thing." Seth teased. She backhanded him round the head.

"Hey you two... What brings you here anyways?" She motioned to Roman and Dean. She stood in front of Seth and told him to tie them in a knot. Dean and Roman exchanged knowing glances which she missed. She winced as Dean helped her slip the sleeves of her onesie up.

"They were just wondering if we knew anything about our new storyline." Roman grinned.

"Me and 'Brose get to go for the titles at The Royal Rumble." He rubbed his hands together.

"Please don't do that Reigns, you look like an escaped mental patient." Seth grumbled. Seth threw something at him, hitting him straight in the ribs. He groaned rolling over onto his side. Kaitlyn laughed as she at on her bed.

"So am I just going to valet you guys?" Kaitlyn sighed. As much as she loved her friends, she didn't want to just follow them out.

"I'll make sure she gets matches. Me and Kait could go for the Mixed titles!" Seth spoke. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. She hadn't fought in any kind of wrestling match in fourteen months.

"Alright, Well we're off to the gym with Randy and Sam... See ya'll later." They both kissed Kaitlyn on the cheek and then punched Seth in the chest. He sat on the bed coughing.

"Awww... You okay?" Kaitlyn said in a baby voice. Seth screwed his face up. Kaitlyn squeaked as Seth poked her in the stomach careful to avoid her sore ribs. he did it until she moved away.

"So what film first?" She asked flicking through Seth's films he had taken with him.

"What about Texas Chainsaw?" He asked, sounding hopeful. He heard Kaitlyn groan as she put it into the television. She crawled into her bed as the film started.

Seth knew she hated horror films so he wasn't surprised to see her asleep when he turned around to talk to her. He decided now was the best time to take a shower so after struggling to get out of bed, he tiptoed over to the bathroom. He had just about made it when Kaitlyn's eyes shot open and she sat bolt upright.

"Shit Kait, you scared me!" Seth spoke softly as Kaitlyn shot his a questioning look.

"Where are you going?" She quizzed.

"A shower. That ok with you?" He teased. Kaitlyn shot him a sarcastic smirk.

"Dont fall, trip, slip or hurt yourself." She said as she stood up. Seth called an ok and locked the door. Now that he was preoccupied, she had her chance.

"Seth, I need to nip and see AJ, call me if you need anything!" She waited for a response and left. Kaitlyn didn't bother changing out of her onesie as AJ was just across the hall. She knocked frantically and waited for a response. Dolph answered.

"Hey, Is AJ here, I really need to talk to her." Kaitlyn forced a smile and AJ came skidding past Dolph as she ran towards them.

"Socks and hardwood floors aren't a good combination!" She yelled from somewhere on the floor. Her face popped up in front of Kaitlin and she automatically knew something was wrong. Without taking her eyes of off Kaitlyn, She picked up a duffel bag and shoved it onto Dolph's chest.

"Go to the gym, I'll call you when its same to come back." Dolph didn't protest, he left immediately. AJ guided her over to the sofa, putting a box of tissues between them.

"Before I give you a heart attack, I just want to apologise." She sniffed back the tears that were threatening to spill out. "I never realized how much of a bitch I was. I went through an engagement and three pregnancy scares and all I ever wanted was my best friend." They both started to cry as they hugged.

"You have nothing to apologise for babe, It was not your fault." Kaitlyn smiled.

"Back being best friends?" Kaitlyn grinned. AJ grinned.

"Chickbusters forever!" They did their little handshake and laughed it off. A silence hung before them.

"Right, What I'm about to tell you, does not get told to anyone else and you certainly do not try to do anything about it. Okay?" AJ bounced about excitedly, awaiting the bombshell.

"I think I've fallen for Seth." Kaitlyn closed her eyes and never opened them. AJ never said a word. Kaitlyn prised one eye open only to see AJ's jaw on the ground.

"You feelings for him?" She managed to ask.

"No, Its much more than that." AJ smiled.

"You love him?" Kailtyn didn't say anything. AJ squealed and ran her hands through her hair.

"This is amazing news! You two are going to make sure a cute couple!" Kaitlyn shook her head and AJ came crashing off her mini high.

"NO! I can't get together with him! He probably dosn't feel the same way so there is not point in me telling him plus it would give Darren a reason to start more crap." AJ threw her head back and groaned.

"You think he dosn't like you? Have you seen the way he looks at you? Why do you think he's so protective over you? Oh, and he wanted you to say in the same room as you but I'm sure that means nothing!" She wanted to slap some sense into Kaitlyn.

"You think so?" AJ nodded frantically. Kaitlyn was just about to talk again when both girls heads snapped in the direction of the door. There was screaming and it sounded like people were fighting. AJ and Kaitlyn stood up, both reaching for the door. AJ opened it and they both gasped at the sight before them. Seth had come out of his room and along with Dean were restraining a furious blonde who was shouting so loud, people in Russia could hear. Roman had a another woman over his shoulder who was also wiggling. He had his back to them so he couldn't see both gawking. At least she wasn't screaming. It wasn't until she yelled 'Bitch!' and flipped her hair out of her face that they realized the brunette that was Layla.

"What the hell is going on?" AJ screamed. Everyone stopped to look at her, including Kaitlyn.  
"That little bitch over there came knocking and screaming at our door demanding to know where Seth was. When I answered it, she punched me in the face!" Layla yelled, starting her struggle again. The blonde kept her face hidden. AJ got furious, walking over to her and trying to get in her face.

"Why would you do that?" The blonde laughed.

"Who are you?" Kaitlyn asked, pulling AJ away and stepping past Seth. Seth moved out-of-the-way, his hands in the air. The mystery blonde shot her head up and squared up to Kaitlyn. All the wind rushed out of her as she registered who it was. Her sleek bob bounced as she spoke.

"I'm Seth's girlfriend."

xXx

Draaaamaaaaa! This story is getting a title change! _**Go to my profile and click the on the poll**_to pick your favourite title. If you have a suggestion for a new title, private message me and I will enter it into the poll, if your name is picked as most voted, you can have the story dedicated to ya!

Review XO


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

xXx

Kaitlyn looked on, shocked. She felt AJ put a hand on her back.

"Ex girlfriend." Seth interjected, pushing Jamie away. Layla was still wrapped in Roman's arms and she had stopped struggling. Jamie gave Seth a look that could kill.

"Can someone fill me in because I'm really lost." Kaitlyn asked. Jamie snorted.

"It has nothing to do with you, go back into your room." She spat. Seth smiled and Kaitlyn knew what to do next.

"Fine then." She pushed past Jamie and walked into her and Seth's room. Jamie screamed at Seth, accusing him of cheating. AJ quickly piped up.

"You two were over nearly two years ago. Either walk away or I'll make you." Jamie screamed in anger and took off down the hallway. Roman decided it was safe to put Layla down so they all went into the room Kaitlyn shared with Seth. Layla stayed wrapped in Roman's arms as they walked in together.

"Something I missed while I wasn't paying attention?" She pointed between the two. They both nodded and Kaitlyn squealed. Roman turned Layla around to examine her face.

"Got anything I could clean her lip up with?" He asked. Kaitlyn opened one of the black bags sitting by the door, took out a clean shirt and ripped it up. He handed a bit to Layla while Roman got some water.

"She's thinking of re-signing." Dean announced and everyone turned to stare at him. Seth stood up and Kaitlyn looked at him funny. He could barely move earlier.

"How do you know?"

"It was in the dirtsheets so I text her and asked her if it were true. She says it was and she might be starting next month." Kaitlyn looked over at AJ. She sensed her panic.

"What does she want with you though, I mean it ended ages ago!" Seth shrugged.

"I honestly couldn't tell you. She left me alone for nearly a year but then she came back wanting answers. She didn't like it when I told her the truth so she accused me of cheating." Roman returned with some warm water and set to fixing up Layla's split lip. They really were cute together.

"What did you tell her that made her mad?" Kaitlyn asked. She heard Dean suppress a laugh and looked over to see Roman grinning.

"Nothing. It really dost matter." Seth disappeared into the bathroom. Kaitlyn pulled out her phone and realized it was nearly seven o'clock.

"Right, Who wants dinner?!"

xXx

The group, this time including Layla, went back to the diner they were at the other night. Kaitlyn was panicking because she though they wouldn't get in after causing a fuss. Oh how wrong she was.

"Ah, you were the good Sir who got hurt the other night?" The owner had a strong Italian accent and it made Kaitlyn smile. Seth nodded reluctantly.

"I see, Well I was very sorry that happened to you, especially in my establishment. I would like to offer you and your partner here a free meal. On the house." The owner motioned to Kaitlyn when he said partner. Kaitlyn turned around to see the very amused faces of Dean, AJ and Roman, who was now telling Layla what they were laughing at. Seth didn't correct the man, obviously not wanting to give up free food. They were shown a booth and because they all knew what they wanted, their order was taken straight away.

"So Kaitlyn, Whats new with you?" Layla asked. Roman nudged her and she nudged him back, oblivious to his efforts to shut her up. Layla's smile seemed to gradually cheer everyone up, even Seth.

"Missed you Lay." Kaitlyn spoke quietly, leaning across the table for a hug. Layla returned in happily and AJ sat in her seat and pouted. Both girls laughed as they got out of their seats to hug tiny AJ.

"Photo op!" Dolph yelped and pulled his phone out. He quickly snapped a picture and put it on twitter, captioning it 'The gang are back together!'

Their food arrived minutes later and they all took the opportunity to go around and discuss their current story lines.

"Ugh! The John Cena scandal thing starts on Monday with Vickie and Dolph so that's keeping me busy for a few weeks." She chirped and stabbed at her plate of scrambled eggs. Dolph sighed as he rubbed her back. They were both uncomfortable with the new storyline John was now dating Nikki Bella, Dolph's Ex.

"Fighting with Eve." Layla groaned. The two were the best of friends but they were constantly wrestling and it was taking a toll on their friendship. Seth, Dean and Roman all looked up and grinned.

"We ave a nw storyline... Don't we Kaitlyn?" Kaitlyn looked up from her food to see Seth smiling at her. AJ nudged her knee, signalling that she saw the look too. Kaitlyn kicked her back, causing her to yelp. Dolph spun around and Layla laughed.

"I heard you finished with Darren?" Layla asked.

"Is everone talking about us?" Kaitlyn asked as she stabbed at her pancakes. She never was one of those girls who loved getting attention, especially after getting with Darren as she didn't want everyone knowing her business. Layla quirked her lips.

"There is a video of the fight that happened outside the dinner. It ended up on Youtube." Kaitlyn gasped. She fought back tears as she thought about going to Smackdown that night. Everybody would think she was this two timing bitch. She excused herself from the table and ran to the bathroom, crouching down in a stall and bursting into tears.

Meanwhile, in the restaurant, everyone sat, gobsmacked as to why Kaitlyn ran away.

"I'll go." AJ went to stand up but was beaten to it.

"Hun, Fancy telling me whats going on?" Layla asked Roman. He sat down with her and explained everything.

Kaitlyn wiped her eyes, resting her head against the wall of the cubicle. Maybe she shouldn't have left Darren. It was only going to cause her trouble. She heard the door open and someone walk in. She stopped crying and tried her best to stop her mae-up running.

"Kaitlyn?" He came to find her. She sighed and stepped out of the cubicle.

"You okay cupcake?" She wrinkled her nose at the cute nickname. Seth held his arms out and she walked into them, wrapping his arms around shoulders and she put her arms around his waist.

"Everyone now thinks I cheated." She didn't want to pull away from him so they both kept wrapped up in each others arms.

"They don't. People have been texting us all weekend asking if you okay. Word got around about the way he treated you and everyone wants to make sure you are okay." She pulled back and looked into his eyes, trying to see if he was telling the truth.

"You want to go back to the hotel?" He asked and she nodded. They slipped out of the fire exit together and walked back on their own.

"Are you coming to the arena tonight?" She asked Seth as they arrived at the door of their hotel. She saw him think about it.

"I may as well. I know Randy and the lads been asking after me." He saw Kaitlyn squirm. He cocked his head to the side in a questioning way.

"I missed everyone on the roster. I hate to think what they think of me." She was dreading going back tonight as she normally spent her time attached to Darren and she wasn't normally allowed to talk to anyone.

"Don't worry hun, Stick with me, I'll look after you." HE smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. It was that point that Kaitlyn realized AJ was right. He did have a thing for her.

xXx

Hope ya'll like. The only reason this chapter has been updated today is because I had so much energy after the Royal Rumble (Even if it were 4am here in the UK) that I decided to write. Remember to review and take the poll that's on my profile to decide the new Story Title. Poll ends on February 2nd.  
Amanda Xo


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**This story is going to be re titled****_ 'A Best Friend, A Brother and A Boyfriend'_**  
**Title will be changed by next upload**.

xXx

Seth had never been so scared in his life. He had slept and the next thing you know there was a loud banging on the door and Kaitlyn jumps up, bounces over him and leaps down the back of the bed. He was still sitting on the bed trying to register what happened. He looked down at Kaitlyn who was clearly shaking.

"It might be Darren." She squeaked. He rolled his eyes and stormed towards the door.

"Do you want a lift to the arena or do you want to stay in bed with my best friend?" AJ asked. Seth blushed a little and then looked at his watch. They were meant to be at the arena in half an hour. Kaitlyn was still behind the bed when she found her ring gear and a shirt she wanted to wear. She pulled her current one off and stood up as she was putting the new one on.

"Kait, we're late!" He yelled. He stopped when he saw her.

"Were you two at it?" Dean asked, standing with a hand on his hip. Kaitlyn scowled and realized how her little shirt situation looked.

"No, no." It was clear no-one believed her. She sighed and took a brush from the table, slinging her bag over her shoulder as she grabbed a bag and walked out the door, closely followed by a hobbling Seth. He saw he take a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. He slipped his hand around hers and whispered in her ear.

"Are you okay now?" He asked. She looked up him and Seth could tell she was close to crying. She leaned in closer to him. Kaitlyn relaxed almost immediately.

"One second I was dreaming about him and then the next there's someone pounding on the door. It all felt a little too real." He smiled and gave her a one-armed hug. She returned the smile as they stepped out of the hotel. They walked separate ways and their hands fell from each other, spiking a cold sensation run up their spines.

"Shotgun!" AJ screamed while battling Dean for the front seat. Kaitlyn laughed and climbed into the back, ending up beside Seth. Dean, Roman and Layla headed for their own separate car, meaning Kaitlyn could put her feet up.

"I annot explain how nervous I am." Kaitlyn whispered to Seth. He grinned at her.

"They all can't wait to see you! Just you wait!" Seth rubbed her leg and she put her head back and smiled.

xXx

"KAITLYN!" AJ screamed from outside the car. She had fallen asleep and everyone was waiting for her. She slipped into her jacket and stood outside.

"Hair." AJ said and immediately went about fixing it.

"You ready?" Dean asked after wrapping his arms around her. She nodded, still unsure. She felt Seth grip her hand and all feeling of nervousness washed away. Seth had asked Vince to keep an eye on Darren and he didn't have to be asked twice.

The closer they got, the more Kaitlyn wanted to run. It was strange to think she had given up everything to be a wrestler and now she would do anything to not have to walk into the arena. Seth stopped her by taking hold of her shoulders.

"You need to calm down. No-one blames you for anything that ass did to you." She looked into his eyes. He was being sincere and as long as she stuck with him, she'd be okay. She took his hand in hers and pulled him towards the entrance. Everyone else had gone inside so they were the last two to enter. He quickly kissed her forehead before pushing the door open.

Before Kaitlyn could speak... even breath, she was swooped up into the air. She let out a squeal as she was spun around.

"Kait!" A voice called her name and when she was placed back on the ground to see it was Randy who had lifted her up.

"Good to have my little Diva back." He ruffled her hair and she grinned. She was immediately caught up in an another massive hug, this time from the other diva's. Eve, Beth and Natalya were currently squealing while gathering her up in a hug.

"Where's Sam?" Kaitlyn questioned. When AJ had left for 18 months a few years before, she had gotten a lot closer.

"Here!" Randy stepped aside and a beaming Sam ran towards her. Kaitlyn opened her arms and the small woman flew into her arms. Kaitlyn immediately held her away and her eyes were drawn down to her stomach.

"Your pregnant?!" Kaitlyn shrieked. Sam nodded and Randy wrapped an arm around her.

"Six months gone!" She announced. Kaitlyn started to cry. She hadn't even noticed she was going to have a baby.

"Dont cry! Seth told us that you were scared to come back... May I ask why?" Randy asked. Kaitlyn shrugged.

"I was worried about what you would all think of me. I went from being with Darren to spending all my time with three guys. I was scared you thought I was a slapper." Randy laughed.

"We don't think that. We know how you were treated by Darren and the only thing we frown upon is why you didn't leave him earlier." Kaitlyn smiled softly.

"I know that now but I have to go see the boss so I'll catch up with you later." She bid her goodbyes to all the girls and walked away with Seth, catching up with everyone else who was standing outside the office.

"Ready?" Dean asked. When Kaitlyn nodded he knocked, waited for an answer and then entered.

"Kaitlyn!" Vince welcomed her with a hug. She smiled and returned the gesture.

"Hello trouble." Kaitlyn looked over to see Steph sitting in a chair, lots of paper in front of her. She gave a shy wave and Steph gave a small laugh.

"Right, first things first. Kaitlyn, are you ready to return to work?" Vince asked. She nodded.

"I mean to wrestle. And we need you to film a segment with Darren and Titus tonight to show that things between you aren't great and then basically your going to screw them over at the rumble and side with The Shield." Kaitlyn smiled.

"Sounds great. Am I going to be able to wrestle this time though?" This was all she cared about.

"We were thinking of starting feud between you and Tamina although we can't think of a way to include her into your storyline." Kaitlyn's ears ran at the sound of her name.

"You do realize that won't work. Tamina Snuka is the one that Darren was with while he was using Kaitlyn as his human punchbag!" Seth roared. Vince slammed his hand on the table.

"Don't shout at me like that!" Kaitlyn's eyes widened as the veins in Vince's head popped. Steph sent a small wink in her direction, telling her not to worry.

"We could have her attach you the Monday after the PPV? We could use your real life situation and play it out in front of the cameras." Vince calmed down and faced her, a small smile sent in her direction. Kaitlyn was unsure.

"Have you ever done something like that before?" She asked.

"We did it with Matt Hardy and Lita remember?" Kaitlyn nodded. She could easily do this. Its all she wanted to do growing up.

"I'll do it... On one condition." Steph and Vince both cocked their heads in a questioning manner.

"I get to smash Darren over the head with a steel chair."

"Consider it done."

xXx

Sorry for the terrible lack of updates. _**I'm currently trying to come up with a new story - One based on Dean and an OC. I need you guys to tell me if your interested and if so, I'll get to work on it. Its going to be a very dark, thrilling but romantic story and I'm very excited about it. If your interested and would read it, leave a review or send me a PM.**_ Much Love, Amanda Xo


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

New Title: A Best Friend, A Brother and A Boyfriend  
xXx

Vince had gone over things with her a million times already and no matter how much she said that it would be okay, she was terribly scared. As Kaitlyn stood ready, she glanced around her to make sure there was no-where that Darren could jump out and scare or hurt her. She felt uneasy knowing that only Seth was at the arena and not Dean and Roman: her normal bodyguards. Her palms were getting sweaty and she felt the tension in her stomach tighten. She was about to film a short segment where she would see Tamina Snuka walk out of Darren's dressing room. She would then start screaming and shouting at him before going out to interrupt Tamina's match later that night in a jealous rage, therefore setting up her change from Darren to The Shield. A camera crew came waltzing around the corner and Kaitlyn straightened up, forcing a smile on her face to make her look less nervous. They called action and she started making pretend calls to Darren on her phone, getting more and more annoyed when he didn't answer.

"Why is he not answering!" She moaned. She sighed and marched in the direction of his locker room, stopping when she saw it open. She hid behind a crate and watched as a giggling Tamina emerged from the room, twirling her hair around her little finger and blowing him a kiss as she walked away.

Although this was a story line to the WWE Universe, it was hard for Kaitlyn to actually think that it had happened all along in real life. She stood up and walked in the direction of a shirtless Darren, raising her hand and bringing it down hard across his face. She didn't scream or shout, although it was scripted, instead she walked away, letting the tears fall freely from her eyes.

xXx

AJ sat with Kaitlyn until it was time for her to go out. As the two stood by gorilla, Darren approached them, a sly grin on his face. Kaitlyn protectively stepped in front of the smaller Diva, remembering his threats he had made towards his friends. She made sure she never made eye contact with him.

"Hey babe! What'cha you doing here?" Neither of the diva's answered him as they kept their eyes trained on the camera. Kaitlyn had a specific time she had to run out at, get up on the ring apron and distract Tamina. Just as she was about to run, Darren grabbed her arm.

"I asked you what you're doing here?" His voice sounded like a growl but he had a horrible sickly grin on his face, AJ gasped at the contact and Kaitlyn pulled away. She looked into  
AJ's eyes. AJ nodded, as if the two had communicated telepathically. Kaitlyn left her to go through the curtain, praying the tiny diva had the sense to run away. Kaitlyn ran down to the ring, the cheers erupting around the arena. She jumped up onto the ring apron with ease and Tamina came at her, trying to push her away. Tamina started yelling but the cheering from the arena was too loud. Kaitlyn watched with a grin as Tamina was pulled back and pinned by Natalya. She hopped into the ring and held Nattie's hand up in victory, giving her a small hug as a reward. It just happened that the match they had just had was a number one contenders. Natalya jumped to the top rope and Kaitlyn started to make her way backstage. She was met by a very furious Darren.

"What the fuck was that?" He started to pull Kaitlyn down the hall and she winced from the strong grip he had on her arm. She struggled as much as she could, even debating screaming but she knew no-one would come save her. She heard shuffling and looked around but there was no-one there. And all she could think about was Seth. He backed her into one of the empty rooms and barricaded the door with an old-looking chair.

"Sit down. We need to talk." He pushed her onto the table and he stood with his back to the wall.

They didn't say anything for at least ten minutes and Kaitlyn grew more nervous by the minute.

"So... Why did you leave me?" He asked, as if it had a simple answer. Kaitlyn tried her luck.

"Are you kidding me? You used me as a human punchbag and you cheated on me!" Darren scowled and grunted.

"I love you though." Kaitlyn spluttered.

"No... You don't." Darren smiled and stepped closer. Kaitlyn felt a rush of air and the next she knew she was on the ground, holding her stomach as Darren began to throw things around the room, obviously angry at her small remark. She heard the unmistakable sound of wood snapping and it was at that moment she feared for her life. There was a shuffling on the other side of the door and Kaitlyn tried her hardest to scream but nothing came out. She started to breath deeply to try to fill her lungs with air but it was no use - She was panicking too much. Kaitlyn tried to stand up but at the second she did, she felt something hit her on the side of her head, nearly knocking her out. She felt the trickle of something on her face and once it reached her mouth, she knew it was blood.

There was bang.

Darren spun around and moved another chair towards the door, trying to barricade them in even more. There was more banging and clattering and it was now clear that the people on the other side knew about Kaitlyn.

"Why don't you love me!" Darren screamed. Kaitlyn mustered up the courage, and the air to scream back.

"Becasue I love someone else!" Darren stood still, shocked by her confession. He threw the piece of wood he had in his hand an it caught her just above the wrist. She shrieked as it pierced the skin and she started to bleed. There was another loud crash and the door opened, but only slightly. Kaitlyn managed to stand up.

"WHO IS HE!" Darren continued to scream, over and over. She felt her heartbeat speed up at the mere mention or thought of him.

"Kaitlyn! WHO IS IT!" Kaitlyn stepped forward a little. This time the door opened fully.

"I LOVE SETH ALRIGHT! Its him I want to be with and certainly not you!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, using every last ounce of energy she had. She stumbled slightly as the light was too bright for her eyes. She fell towards them in her haste to get away from Darren. She was scared to look up and see who was there because they had just heard her little confession.

"She needs an ambulance!" She immediately knew the voice and her head shot straight up. She swear she wanted to die on the spot.

Because the one looking down at her. The one who had save her... yet again. And the one who had heard her confess her love was the one and only... Seth Rollins.

xXx

:o So hope you liked it enough to review! Good mood as The Ravens won the Superbowl and although they aint my team (NY Giants all the way baby!)... I still picked them to win.

Make sure you check out my new story called 'A Second Chance'. It's a Dean Ambrose fanfic and I've introduced a new character that I'm sure you'll love. Make sure to read and review that story... Not doing so well so far so I'm relying on you lovely readers to bump up the numbers by  
Much Love Manda Xo


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Must read Author note at the end!

xXx

AJ sat by Kaitlyn as Seth was taken away to give a statement to the police. Not a single word had been uttered about their relationship after he found her. Kaitlyn wanted AJ to go with her in the ambulance so Seth was forced to drive himself. She told AJ about the ordeal and had just finished the part about accidentally telling Seth.

"Oh Kaitlyn, I hope you realize he feels the same." Kaitlyn shook her head.

"No he dosn't. And I don't want to hear no more about it." Kaitlyn snapped. She felt bad for upsetting her friend but she didn't want the constant reminders of her embarrassing mistake. AJ looked a little miffed but it didn't shut her up.

"So nothings broken?" She asked. Kaitlyn nodded.

"Only a cut eyebrow and bruises so I'll be back in the ring before you know it!" AJ scowled.

"You have to look after Seth remember?" She waggled her eyebrows. Kaitlyn smacked her arm.

"About that... Can you go back to the hotel and grab my things and take them to your? I don't want to go back to that room." AJ screwed up her face.

"Why? Then you won't have clothes to wear when you get back!" Kaitlyn shut her eyes. AJ really was ditzy.

"That's because I'm not going back to that room! I'm getting my own one. Away from Seth." It took AJ a few seconds to register and figure out what her friend was really saying. Her mouth formed an 'O' shape.

"Why? You two could totally get together and be an awesome couple!" AJ stood up and crossed her arms, pouting like a child.

"I'm not getting you anything! AJ marched out of the room, leaving Kaitlyn alone.

A few hours later, Seth walked into the hospital room to find Kaitlyn sleeping. He chuckled and sat by her side. He was busy scrolling through Twitter when he saw Kaitlyn flinch from the corner of his eye. He looked up to see her begin to struggle, as if something or someone was holding her. He was about to stand up and comfort her when she let out an ear-piercing scream. Seth stood back as a nurse flew in to check on her.

"I'ts nightmares. You just have to wake her up." Seth explained. The nurse scowled.

"And you would know that because?" She snapped. Seth snapped back.

"Becasue I'm always beside her when they happen!" The nurse was a little taken aback as she retreated out of the room, leaving Seth to deal with a restless Kaitlyn.

He gently touched her arm and began to shake her awake. She suddenly woke up, sweating and crying and immediately leapt into Seth's arms.

"Where's Darren?" She whispered, afraid he could hear her. Seth stroked her hair.

"They arrested him a few hours back. I came in to tell you but you were sleeping." She pulled away from him, embarrassed by her sudden outburst. She always felt safe with him and as soon as Kaitlyn saw his face, she wanted to be in his arms.

xXx

AJ came skipping out from the hotel with a key and threw it at Seth.

"All booked. Have fun!" Kaitlyn groaned and stepped out of the car. Seth helped a very sore Kaitlyn up the stairs to their new hotel. Vince had ordered a limo to pick Kaitlyn and any amount of people of her choosing to carry on the the next country, excusing themselves from the week ahead schedule. Naturally Kaitlyn had asked AJ she refused to go if Kaitlyn didn't invite Seth. So she asked Seth. Then Seth didn't want to go unless...

Kaitlyn ended up with the The Shield, Layla, AJ and Dolph. Something she wasn't entire pleased about. She had chickened out of staying on her own and ended up sharing with Seth again so AJ made it her job to go and book rooms. Kaitlyn had begged AJ room with her because she couldn't move her hand meaning she wouldn't be able to do thing like get changed and do her hair or even get out of the shower. Seth unlocked the door, never taking his eyes of Kaitlyn. She smiled hopelessly, knowing they would have to 'talk' later. She still didn't know what she was meant to say but had already decided on denying it. She heard Seth laugh and she turned round to look into the room.

"AJ is a such a bitch!" She nearly screamed and she wanted to cry.

"Why, It's only a bed." He had a point. But it was a double bed and it was the only bed in the room, meaning the two of the had to share, making thins even more awkward. Seth grabbed her and made her sit inside as he dragged the suitcases in. He stood in front of her, smirking with his arms crossed.

"Right. Me and you need to talk. And talking starts now." Well he certainly got to the point! Kaitlyn fiddled with the bandage on her wrist.

"Look Kait, I heard what you said and don't ever think I don't feel the same way." She looked up at him, her eyes wide. He smirked at her and sat down beside her, their bodies just inches apart.

"I'm emotionally wrecked Seth, You don't need me." She whispered.

"If I didn't need you, I wouldn't have to do this." And with that, he leant forward and pressed his lips against hers. He expected her to pull away but instead, she put a hand up to his face and kissed her back! He pulled back and she whimpered slightly.

"We need each other." He whispered. She didn't say anything, instead, she just leant back in and kissed him again.

xXxXxXxXxX

So whadda ya think? :) Leave a review!

**_Author note: If you ever read one of my stories and wondered what something looks like, may it be a dress, wedding dress, house, outfit or attire, look no further! I have set up a new Tumblr dedicated to my FanFics so you can message me (anonymous if fine!) and simply request what you would like to see ( e.g picture of the character Lori) and what chapter and story it is from. It will be posted asap. Thought I would try this so that you can clearly picture the image when reading my stories! So click the link on my profile._**

Amanda Xo


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

xXx  
Kaitlyn grinned under the kiss as Seth laid her back on the bed, holding his own weight up with his arms that were strategically placed either side of her waist. She gently let her eyes flutter open and she gasped. All she saw was Darren. Kaitlyn pulled back. She gasped as the tears sprung to her eyes. Seth didn't know what to do.

"What, Is everything ok?" He put his hand on her shoulder and she flinched under his touch. She looked up at him again and she saw Seth this time, his eyes flooding with worry as he fretted about her. She slowly nodded.

"I need to go. I can't be here." She scuttled to the door in her haste to get away but Seth quickly stood in front of her.

"Talk to me." She tried to push him to the side but he wouldn't budge. She sighed and looked at the ground, never taking her eyes off of the hardwood floors.

"He's always there. I looked up at you earlier and it was as if it was him kissing me." She felt the tears roll down her cheeks and is thumbs came up to swipe them away. He gently held her face as she tried to look up at him. She felt her heart surge as she took him in. Worry was etched across his handsome face yet his eyes still had a shine to them. She carefully took his hands and put them by his side.

"I'll send someone up for my bags." This time she managed to get past him with no effort. He moved out-of-the-way without any trouble. She wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes as she began to move faster down the hallway.

xXx

"You kissed him?" AJ and Layla stared at her in disbelief. Kaitlyn had turned up on AJ's doorstep in tears and Layla was immediately called. Kaitlyn nodded, her tears now subsiding.

She had wanted to stay with Seth but she was scared. She was scared for when she fell for him and got her heart-broken. She knew that if she was to be with him, it would cause problems for their relationship, probably ultimately causing it to crash and burn. Darren had emotionally ruined her.

"Why are you here? You should be with him!" Layla screeched. She repeated what thoughts she had in her head and this time said them out loud. Both girls flanked either side of her.

"You do know he would never do anything to hurt you?" Kaitlyn looked up to see Roman and Dean standing in front of her. Where had they come from?

"I know... Darren threatened to go after you all if I left him. Can you imagine what would happen if I was to be with Seth?" They all looked at her.

"Nothing would happen. We just need to all back up each other and work as a team. We all know how much Seth loves you and would do anything to get you together." Roman announced. Kaitlyn was about to reply when there was pounding on the door. Kaitlyn jumped about three feet in the air before settling back down when she received lots of funny looks. She smiled meekly and Dean went to answer the door, ready to rip off whoever decided to interrupt. Kaitlyn turned to stone at the sound of his voice.

"Is Kait here? I really need to see her!" In a way Kaitlyn hoped he would say she wasn't here but she wasn't entirely disappointed when Dean dragged him in. He stopped and stared at her sitting on the couch. She cringed slightly when she saw him, unsure of what to say. AJ nudged her an she sighed. Everyone left the room to give them a little while to talk.

"I don't know what I did to upset you and make you run but I want to make it up to you." He sat beside her and took her hands in his. He smoothed over the backs of her smaller hands as she kept both eyes on the floor.

"Kaitlyn?" Her name sounded like a question and she looked at him, tears glazing her eyes.

"I'm scared. I told the rest of them the same thing."

"What did you tell everyone else?" He looked at her, his eyes soft, looking at her longingly.

"That Darren will go through everyone until he gets me back. I don't want to start a relationship with you if everyone is going to end up in hospital!" She started to get slightly hysterical but he calmed her down just by looking at her.

"I won't let that happen. I promise. Kait, I have never felt like this about anyone before and to be quite honest, It scares the shit out of me. I dumped my girlfriend before because she bad mouthed you and that was the dy I was going to ask you to go on a date with me. But that day, you became Darren's girlfriend. Do you know how much that hurt?" Kaitlyn was fairly shocked at that revelation. She took a second to think about it.

"Ok..." Seth's head shot up. His eyes buzzing.

"Really!?" He was grinning madly. She chuckled softly and nodded, throwing her arms around him. She knew he cared for her. She knew she loved him.

"Promise me one thing first." Seth looked into her eyes and held her face in his hands. She nodded as much as his grip would let her.

"Never keep any secrets from me?" She nodded, a grin of her own making its way onto her face. He leant in and kissed her deeply, making both gasp when he pulled away.

"So... I guess I have to ask... Will you be my girlfriend?" She grinned.

"Of course I will!" She muttered, throwing herself into his arms. He stood up and held her, her feet not touching the ground. There were muffled whispers, a few crashes and then a huddle of people falling through the door. They all looked up to see Kaitlyn and Seth and started whooping and cheering. The new couple just looked on and grinned.

xXx  
Important note: I know I havn't been updating but I was trying to focus on my other story (My new Dean Ambrose FanFic) but nobody seems interested! It kinda knocked my confidence a little so I blame that on lack of writing.

Make sure to check out the Tumblr page... Link is on my profile!  
Love you all as much as always... remember to review!  
Amand Xo


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

xXx

Kaitlyn had already taken a panic attack on the night on the Royal Rumble. Seth sat with her in the Shield's dressing room as she tried to find her ring gear which had gone mysteriously missing.

"Can I borrow one of your shirts? I'll wear something baggy over the top of it and when I screw Darren over I can whip it off to reveal the Shield gear." Seth grinned and tossed her a shirt. He sensed her nerves for that night as she hadn't been near Darren since their near encounter. No-on apart from their close friends knew they were in a relationship and it was going to be staying that way so that Darren didn't find out.

"Stop paniking. I'll be out there and even thought I'm not wrestling, I'll still kick is ass if he tries anything." He pulled her into a hug and she molded into his body.

"Don't get angry if I can't control myself out there tonight." She muttered and the vibration from his chest suggested he was laughing. She looked up at him, one eyebrow raised.

"What?" She asked.

"I was just about to say the same thing. If my super hot girlfriend kicks ass tonight, I don't accept the blame if I sweep her off her feet!" He grinned and Kaitlyn gave his a kiss. They were interrupted by a stagehand. It was time to go. Seth and Kaitlyn were joined by Dean and Roman and both of them were set to destroy mode. Brilliant.

"Remember the plan. Good luck boys!" She blew them a kiss before walking to gorilla and standing waiting for Darren and Titus while her boys ran through the arena to get to the top of the audience. She stretched a little and took a few deep breaths. She felt a hand on her shoulder but she refused to look round. She didn't want to have to look at him. She knew they wouldn't know anything about the 'plan' and although she ought to tell them, she decided against it.

"No funny business tonight, alright Celeste?" By using her real name, he sounded threatening. She hated that name and he knew that fine. Titus flanked her other side but when she looked up at him, He smirked in disgust. She felt more nervous than ever. Darren took her hand and before she could protest, she was being dragged out onto the stage as their music blasted through the speakers. Kaitlyn forced a smile as she was dragged onto the stage. She had to keep up this facade so that they wouldn't expect nothing. She managed to stop herself from searching the crowds for Seth.

They all entered the ring and Darren kept Kaitlyn by his side, pawing at her as if she was his.

"Good luck kiss?" He whispered. She closed her eyes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He growled at her touch and his arms grasped her waist as he pulled her in for a longer, more passionate kiss.

*Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta*

The crowd erupted as The Shield made there way down to ringside. Since Seth wasn't fighting, he opted to wear jeans and a Shield shirt. She tried to contain the part of her that wanted her to jump into his arms and end it all. She exited the ring at the same time The Shield entered and she pretended to look scared although deep down she was terribly excited. As Lillian announced the match, Another theme started playing. Vince McMahon.

"Good Evening. All I'm here to say is that this match, is now a no disqualification match for the Tag Team titles!" And without another word, he wondered backstage. Darren and Titus looked petrified.

Titus and Roman started off the match and Seth and Darren had a stare off. Kaitlyn was seated on one side of the announce table while Seth sat at the other end, answering Michael Cole's questions. Kaitlyn watched every move Roman and Dean made, mentally reminding herself to ask them to train her before she got back in the ring. Kaitlyn gasped as Darren grabbed a steel chair and connecting it with the side of Roman's head. She glanced over at Seth and with a reassuring wink, she concluded he was ok.

As the match heated up, The Shield began to get the upper hand, dominating the ring. Kaitlyn got up from her seat and stood at ringside, cheering Darren and Titus on. As Titus tagged Darren in, Titus started shouting at Seth, calling him all sorts for not being in the match. Kaitlyn used all of her will not to kick him in the balls. Seth grinned, standing up. Without shouting back, he kicked Titus in the stomach, making him bend over in pain. He grabbed his arm and pulled him forward, sending him crashing into the steel steps. Kaitlyn immediately sprung to his aid. Seth grabbed her arm and the two had an intense few moments, much to the crowds confusion. She tried to help Titus up but it was clear he wasn't going anywhere.

She felt someone grasp her and she flung her body around, coming face to face with Darren.

"Come on honey, You can have the winning punch." He slipped her a pair of brass knuckles and she immediately saw her opening. She protested with Darren so that the crowd could sense him forcing her and she then agreed. He pulled her in and stood behind her.

"Punch him square in the nose!" He screamed. She looked around and saw Dean was starting to rise. Roman was just climbing back onto the turnbuckle and Seth was outside the ring, watching. Titus was still out of the ring and clutching his shoulder, obviously injured.

Kaitlyn stopped, signalling to Darren she needed a moment. She stood with her back to Darren and slowly began to take off her shirt. By the time she shrugged out of it and straightened up, they could see what she worse underneath. A Shield Shirt.

Without any thought, she transferred her weight and swung her fist around, watching as the cold metal connected with Darren's jaw. The crowd went wild as Kaitlyn shook of the knuckles and slammed them down on Darren's chest. She helped Dean over for the cover and counted along with everyone else as the ref counted to three.

"And the New Tag Team Champions... Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns!" Lillian roared into the microphone, barely heard over the crowd chanting her name. She held the hands of the new champs up in victory, signaling to the crowd that she was now with them. Dean grinned and before she could ask, she was whipped around and up in the air. Seth hugged her tight as he twirled her around, eventually settling her down for a kiss. The crowd officially went mental at this point, screaming an shouting their names. She was put back down and stood with the rest of her team, grinning in the ring for the first time in months. She genuinely felt ecstatic.

xXx

Sorry about lack of updates... Laptop wasn't working. Hope ya'll enjoyed the Elimination chamber last night!

Since there has been hardly any updates... I'll post another chapter

XOXO Amanda


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

xXx

Kaitlyn was still on a high after what had happened at the PPV the night before. Now she was sitting in The Shield dressing room, getting ready for a segment with Jericho. This would be her first Highlight reel and she was intent on causing some trouble. She knew Darren and Titus would end up interrupting but it really didn't bother her. She would have four men on her side that could kick their ass no nother. There was a light knocking on the door and Seth jumped up to answer it. She heard him greet someone and she looked up to see Chris.

"Hey Kait, I'm just here to run over tonight's show." He gave her a small hug and then pulled a piece of paper from his jacket pocket. He handed it to Seth and he looked over it, nodded and then passed it to Kaitlyn. She too looked over the questions he was going to ask and after agreeing to it, Jericho left to go and get ready.

"Questions are quite personal don't you think?" Seth asked as he laced up his boots. Kaitlyn shrugged as she slipped on her Shield shirt and leather jacket. The best thing about being with the Shield was that he didn't have to wear the pink sparkly shit Darren and Titus wore. Kaitlyn was always her own person and before she came into the company she vowed to be herself. Now that she was away from her controlling boyfriend, she could do just that.

"You okay to go out through the stage on your own?" He asked, kissing her forehead. She nodded and kissed him back. He left seconds later. Kaitlyn stood in front of the mirror and pinned her fringe back, adding some Mascara to her already long eyelashes.

xXx

Kaitlyn stood in gorilla, pacing back and forth. Jericho had reassured her all the way through the last match but she ws unconvinced. She was now scared at the thought of Darren coming out to interrupt them. Chris had left to go and introduce the show and she awaited The Shield theme to start playing so she could make her entrance.

*Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta.*

Kaitlyn turned serious and she stepped out onto the stage. The crowds were going nuts as they cheered for the woman that helped The Shield win the titles. She marched down to the ring and the other three members stood at a ring post. She slid under the bottom rope and stood up, waving and winking at the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentleman, My guests at this time, The Shield and Kaitlyn!" The crow went mental as they all collected a microphone and sat on one of the stools.

"Welcome to The Highlight Reel, as hosted by me... Chris Jericho. Well done on your win last night by the way!" Kaitlyn grinned as she watched Roman and Dean readjust their belts on their shoulders. She felt weirdly proud of them.

"Of course, You had help from the little lady in the corner..." He motioned over to Kaitlyn who blushed and looked down.

"Now... Lets get down to the nitty gritty... So guys.. Did you know Kaitlyn would end up betraying Darren and Titus last night?" Roman chuckled and raised the mic to his lips.

"We helped her through a very dark time in her life and although we never expected any pay back... She helped us out a little."

"So what do you think about having a girl in your group?" Now it was Dean's turn to speak.

"Have you seen Kaitlyn wrestle? She can take out half of the male superstars with her talent. We can't wait to be in her corner and we cant wait to have her in ours." Dean gave Kaitlyn a small hug and she listened to the crowds cheers, excited that she was now officially siding with them. Now this was the bit she was looking forward.

"But won't you more focused on keeping the guys away from her than your matches?" Kaitlyn grinned as Seth stood up and walked towards her.

"I'm sure she can handle herself. I'm sure people now know to keep their distance... Especially after this." He reached for his girlfriend and wrapped an arms around her waist. As soon as his lips met hers, The Prime Time Players music hit and out came Darren.

"What the hell is this! Kaitlyn, What are you doing?! I order you to come here right now." Kaitlyn cocked her eyebrow.

"Did I hit you too hard last night or do you just not understand? I was finished with you the second you started bedding Tamina." The crowed fed off the drama and Tamina came stalking out seconds later, shouting obscenities. Kaitlyn just laughed, feeling comfortable with Seth's arm around her.

"You think just because you injured Titus last night means that I'm on my own? That I'm weak?" Everyone looked around confused, wondering where he had gotten that idea. Seth raised the mic to his lips but before he could talk he fell forward after getting a blow to the head. Kaitlyn looked around frantically to see Heath Slater, Jinder Mahal and Drew McIntyre laying into the Shield. Kaitlyn went flying as Tamina hit her in the head with something hard. She felt the wind rush out of hre as Tamina continued to kick her in the stomach. Kaitlyn managed to back against the ropes and kick Tamina, sending her down. Jericho had laid out Darren and The Shield had managed to fight back against the angry ginger and his little buddies. Just as Jericho was about to speak, Booker T came out, grinning and holding a microphone.

"Instead of fighting and trying to ruin my show... How about a match? Tonight's main event will be The Shield, Chris Jericho and Kaitlyn against 3MB, Darren Young and Tamina Snuka." He laughed as the crowd reacted. Kaitlyn rubbed her hands together, a grin making its way across her face as she thought about finally getting back at Tamina.

"Oh, and by the way... This will be an intergender match."

Kaitlyn's grin dropped as Darren smiled, giving her a sly wink as they made their way back up the ramp. Seth took a hold of her just before she crumpled to the ground.

xXx

Second hald of the double update! Remember to review!

Amanda XOXO


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_**Just realized I reached past 100 reviews and I want to say a big thank you! This means a lot to me as NONE of my other stories have ever done this well! Thank You so much. Keep reviewing!**_

xXx

"Kaitlyn! Will you please stop!" Seth grabbed her arm and spun her around. She had been punching and kicking the punchbag for the best part of half an hour. She had burst into tears as soon as she got backstage and ran away when Seth tried to comfort her.

"I'm going to get the shit kicked out of me later!" She threw her arms in the air and she ran her hands through her hair, still shaking slightly from her intense workout.

"No you won't. You can handle Tamina and we will deal with the rest." Seth hugged Kaitlyn to his chest and she managed to calm herself down. Seth wiped away her tears and she flashed him a smile.

"That's my girl. Now here's the plan. I'm going after Darren. Roman and Dean will deal with the other three wankers and you will focus on Tamina. Chris is going to be Chris and he's promised to look out for you if any one of us gets distracted." He hugged her tightly and they stayed like that until Dean and Roman came crashing through the door.

"Do you two ever knock?" Kaitlyn asked as she poked her head around Seth. They both shook their heads, panting from running.

"We're on in two minutes. The last match got cancelled so they're using out match as a filler. Move on out troops!" Dean announced. Kaitlyn ran around the room frantically, brushing her hair as quickly as possible and dusting her face with powder. Seth took her hand and they met Jericho at the curtain.

"Got'cha back chick!" He called as she gave him a quick hug before walking out on stage with Seth and the boys. They marched down the ramp with stern looks on their faces, all of them ready for a fight. Darren, Tamina and the Three Man Band were already in the ring. Kaitlyn held the ropes open for The Shield and Seth did the same for her. Dean and Roman held their titles up proudly as Jericho's music hit, sending the crowd into a frenzy. Just as he entered the ring, they were attacked and the bell was rung. This match had officially started. Dean and Heath started off trading blows until Dean got the upper hand.

Kaitlyn kept her eyes on Darren and Tamina. She didn't care about the others. Darren looked over to her and smirked as he whispered something in her ear. She looked in Kaitlyn's direction and smirked also. Dean tagged Roman in and after a quick double team, exited the ring. Roman dominated but allowed a battered Heath to make a tag to Jinder, who lasted a whole of 26 seconds before tagging Drew McIntyre.

He started to play the air guitar and Roman got impatient. He side slammed him into the mat rather hard. But her never went to the pin. Instead he dragged him over to Darren's corner and made him tag Darren in. He looked over to Tamina and she nodded. Kaitlyn guessed it was some sort of signal. Darren locked up with Roman, awkwardly putting his hand in Roman's face instead of his shoulder. Reigns kicked him in the stomach and superplexed him into the mat. The crowd began to roar as Roman pointed to Seth, the fans wanting to see Seth get his revenge. Roman tagged Seth in and he went for it, avoiding a lock up and throwing punches in every direction. Kaitlyn clapped and cheered for him, concentrating on his moves and timing. She was about to turn to Jericho and say something to him only to realize he wasn't there. 3MB were laying into Dean, Jericho and Reigns rather aggressively. As the referee started shouting at them, Kaitlyn noticed Seth lying on the ground, trying to recover. She caught Tamina sliding a steel chair in through the bottom ropes to reach Darren. Kaitlyn saw a chance and ducked underneath the ropes, running to the other side of the ring and flying out through the middle rope, colliding with Tamina.

It took Kaitlyn a few seconds to recover but once she realized Tamina had taken the impact of the landing and the chair, she stumbled back to her corner. Jericho was beating the seven shades of shit out of Darren and she couldn't help but grin. Dean and Roman were clearly quite woozy so Jericho chose Seth for the next tag, sending him against Darren once more. Before Seth could even throw a punch, Darren took the cowardly way out and slapped an unsuspecting Tamina's hand. Her eyes widened as Seth took a stance. She stepped inside the ring, her back to Seth and she screamed at Darren.

Seth turned to his corner and rubbed his hands together. He threw his arms in a circular motion before stopping and pointing to Kaitlyn. The crowd got to their feet as Seth tagged her in, holding the ropes for her as she climbed in. He admired her attire, noticing how she had cut the 'Shield' shirt just above her waist and tied it in a knot. Her long black wrestling pants topping off her simple 'Anti-Diva' look. Just as Tamina turned to face her, Kaitlyn hit her with a harsh clothesline, quickly getting to her feet and walking to Darren. In one swift movement, she jumped in the air and delivered a sweet dropkick, sending Darren flying onto the announcers table. She grinned and got back up again to face Tamina. As Tamina rose, her back to her opponent, Kaitlyn crouched in the corner, getting ready.

As soon as Tamina turned, all air rushed out of her as Kaitlyn smacked her with a spear, one that would do Edge proud. Kaitlyn went straight for the pin and listened as the Ref counted to three and the bell rang.

Kaitlyn threw her hair back and grinned as Seth lifted her up, giving her a hug and a small kiss on the cheek.

"You did it sweetheart!" He shouted over the crowd. She didn't reply, instead she flung her arm around him and held him as close as she could.

xXx

This would have been up earlier but I was too busy going fangirl crazy over the fact The Miz and Maryse have only gone and gotten engaged! So happy for them!

Read and Review you lovely people!  
Amanda XoXo


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

xXx

_As Darren approached, she screamed in fear. His thick hands tore at her clothes, slapping and punching her to get her to be quiet. She whimpered and thrashed around in an effort to tear herself away from the vicious monster above her._

Kaitlyn woke up panting, sweat starting to form on her forehead. She shook her head a few times just to make sure it was all a dream. Once she was convinced, she lay back down but her eyes refused to claim any sleep. Her phone buzzed beside her and she groaned loudly. It was only six.

*MY ROOM ASAP!*

It was from AJ.

Kaitlyn groaned once again as she hauled her body from the comfort of the bed. She slipped on some flip flops over the giant shirt she slept in. After grabbing a hoody and throwing her hair up in a messy bun, she ran out of the room to go and see her friend, hoping nothing was wrong.

As soon as she knocked, she regretted it. AJ had been crying and it was evident from the black mascara lines down her face.

"Babe, What happened?" Kaitlyn pulled her friend in for a hug and AJ wept into her arms.

"Dolph cheated on me." The small woman broke down as Kaitlyn led her inside.

"Who with?" Kaitlyn asked, stroking AJ's back. The tiny diva fiddled with her hands, unsure of telling Kaitlyn. When she received a glare, she blurted it out.

"Tamina." Kaitlyn nearly burst out laughing but instead let out a grin.

"No she didn't AJ..." AJ's head snapped up in Kaitlyn's direction and it looked like she was about to swing a punch. Kaitlyn decided to explain.

"How did you find out he cheated?"

"He came back here this morning and explained he woke up in Tamina's room. He swore nothing happened and he even went as far as to say his drink was spiked." AJ had stopped crying and Kaitlyn could see the anger well up in her eyes.

"Where's Dolph?" She asked, nicking a pair of AJ's shorts and tucking her long T-Shirt into them.

"He went to see Seth..." Kaitlyn groaned as she thought about seeing her boyfriend in this state. She grabbed AJ and dragged her ot of the room and in the direction of Seth's room.

*Knock Knock Knock*

Seth was greeted with a kiss before he could even register what was happening. Turns out Dolph had told Seth everything and he was in the middle of threatening to kill him. Saved Kaitlyn a job.

"Ok, Did you sleep with Tamina last night?" Kaitlyn asked, getting straight to the point. Dolph looked up, looking solemn and she felt AJ shift next to her.

"I swore to AJ I never... Why would I want Tamina when I come home to AJ every night?" Kaitlyn knew that was all he had to say. AJ leapt into his arms and they rekindled on the spot. Kaitlyn grinned. She knew as soon as AJ mentioned Tamina that this was Darren's way of hurting people close to her. It was just a shame that AJ never saw his plan.

"Can you guys go have make up sex in your own room?" Seth interrupted, causing Kaitlyn to laugh, yawning at the same time. Dolph carried out AJ in his arms, leaving the newly formed couple of Seth and Kaitlyn to look on amazed. A sleepy Kaitlyn turned to Seth to see he was only in a pair of black shorts. She had to stop herself from raking her nails down his perfect body. A yawn interrupted her once over.

"Aw, Is my baby tired?" She blushed as the cute name. She nodded and he kicked the door shut. He pulled her towards the bed and lay her down, lying behind her and holding her. He fiddled with her hair as she felt sighed, feeling content.

"And why are you so tired?" He asked in a teasing manner.

"Oh you know, up all night partying..." Seth laughed but soon turned serious.

"Are you still having nightmares about him?" She turned to face him and nodded. He swept the hair out of her eyes and stroked her cheek.

"Ok then... What about if you start staying with me? You always seem to sleep better when I'm here..." Kaitlyn laughed.

"And imagine what that would do to your ego?" She ran a finger over Seths chest absentmindedly. His laugh faltered slightly.

"I mean it... I would like you to be here too." She looked up at him to see him eyes shining. Anyone could see he loved her.

"Ok.. We can go grab my things later... But can I sleep first?" Seth chuckled as he brought her closer and she buried her face into the crook of his neck, falling asleep soon after that.

xXx

Seth and Kaitlyn raced along the corridor together, laughing and joking all the way. They had cancelled Kaitlyns reservation and were now booked into the same room. Seth had suggested lunch before taking her bags from her room to his. As soon as they walked in, hand in hand, they both regretted it. Sat at a table in the middle of the room, were Darren and Tamina, looking all loved up. Kaitlyn held her head high and walked past them. Once their food arrived, Seth took it as his oppurtunity to interrogate.

"So... Whats next for the Shield and The Hybrid Diva?" He asked, stabbing a piece of lettuce. Kaitlyn shrugged.

"We need to focus on keeping the tag titles... Maybe me and you can go the mixed tag titles?" Seth fist pumped the air. Tyson Kidd and Natalya currently held the tag titles but were looking to give them up so they could plan their wedding. Kaitlyn felt eyes on her and she looked over to see Tamina and Darren looking at them and talking, obviously about them. They both laughed and rushed out of the restaurant. Kaitlyn shrugged it off and continued to sip coffee.

After half an hour, the couple departed after leaving a generous tip to the nice waitress.

"Right chick... Moving time!" Seth announced, pulling her towards him. She laughed an walked ahead, making sure to wiggle her ass a little. Her laughter was soon cut short as they approached her old room. A few superstars and Diva's were gathered outside, whispering about something. As Kaitlyn and Seth drew nearer, her heart dropped at the sight. Clothes were ripped and dye had been thrown on them. 'Slut' and 'Whore' had been scrawled on the walls. Her laptop lay in the overflowing sink. She looked around at everything before breaking down into Seth's arms.

xXx

Hope you like! Remember to review! Review = inspiration = more updates!  
Go and also review my Dean Ambrose FanFic as it is doing badly on the favorite/reviews side of things.

Love Ya All XO Amanda!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

xXx

CCTV confirmed that it was in fact Darren and Tamina that broke into Kaitlyn's hotel room. She cried for almost an hour after finding her room all trashed but her tears turned to anger when hotel management confirmed her theory. Darren and Tamina had been suspended for nine days for their outburst but nothing cold be done about Kaitlyn's clothes, laptop and all her other belongings. Now Seth was trying to convince her to stay with him.

"But we promised not to share a room so that things wouldn't move too fast!" Kaitlyn interjected. Seth sighed.

"I don't care. I just want you safe." He put his hands on either side of her face.

"Please?" He pleaded. Kaitlyn saw the sincerity in his eyes and after swallowing her pride, she agreed. Seth smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks... At least I know you'll be safe."

xXx

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"SETH!" Kailtyn squealed as Seth jumped over the bed so her was just inches away from her.

"You touch me and I'll kill you!" Kaitlyn warned. She had been showing her cheeky side to Seth earlier and he spent nearly half an hour tickling her. She managed to wiggle away but not before mouthing off a little more. Seth just grinned and licked his lips before picking her up and going straight for her sides.

"SETH!... No... Stop!" She struggled through giggles as Seth duh his fingers into her slender waist. He just kept her laughing.

"Stop! I'm gonna pee!" He immediately took his hands off her and darted into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"Fuck you Seth!" She hopped about from foot to foot as she put on a jumper and ran to AJ's room, which happened to be just opposite. AJ opened the door looking a little white.

"Can I use your toilet, Seth's being a douche." AJ nodded and shut the door behind her. It wasn't until Kaitlyn was washing her hands that something in the bin caught her eye. She bent down and looked a little closer. Holy Shit.

"AJ! Come here a sec!" She unlocked the door and AJ came in, rubbing her eyes.

"What is it? Need me to hold your hand while you go pee?" Kaitlyn let a sarcastic laugh fall from her lips. She pointed to the small black bin situated beside the toilet.

"What the fuck is that?" She asked. AJ closed her eyes in a bid to stop the tears fall out.

"What the hell does it look like?" AJ snapped back. Kaitlyn sighed and reached into the bin to pull the object in question out.

"Well, Unless I'm stupid, That's a pregnancy test." AJ burst out into tears and fell to the floor, rolling her sleeves over her hands. Kaitlyn dropped the test and fell to her side, wrapping her arms around her.

"Sweetheart... Why are you so upset?2 She cradled a sobbing AJ for a while before she calmed down a little and answered.

"Its positive." Kaitlyn gasped as she picked the little stick up. She couldn't believe her eyes. AJ's career was just starting.

"What's Dolph saying?" AJ looked up at her.

"He dosn't know does he?" AJ shook her head.

"Oh AJ...Come with me." Kaitlyn took her hand and showed he small diva out of her room and bac to her own.

"Is it okay if I tell Seth? He won't say anything." AJ nodded as Kaitlyn sat her on the bed. Seth stood by the door, too dumbfounded to speak.

"She just found out she's pregnant." Seth's jaw dropped to the floor. AJ was the youngest Diva on the roster and now all she could think about was her career being over. Seth walked over to his girlfriends best friend and gave her a hug.

"What do I do Seth?" She asked, her eyes searching his for an answer.

"You tell Dolph and take it from there." He answered honestly. Kaitlyn smiled. He did have a caring smart side. AJ nodded. She looked so vulnerable in an over sized jumper. Kaitlyn took a few seconds to realize it was hers. It was wooley, thin and a light purple. She defiantly suited it. The small diva stood up and took her phone from her pocket. She dialled Dolph's number and waited for him to pick up. She tried her hardest not to cry as she told him that she needed him. Kaitlyn knew Dolph would be thrilled but she wasn't sure AJ was looking forward to becoming a mother.

AJ smiled and hugged Kaitlyn tightly.

"Thank you. I'll call you later." She dashed from the room seconds later. Kaitlyn sat beside Seth as she tried to register what had just happened in the small space of two minutes.

"Wow!" Seth muttered, putting his hand on Kaitlyn's leg lovingly. She took it from him.

"Wow indeed." Seth lay back on the bed and pulled Kaitlyn down on top of him.

"What would you do if you found out you were pregnant with my kid?" Seth asked. Kaitlyn chuckled.

"Depends where we were in our relationship. But after shitting bricks I would eventually tell you." Kaitlyn felt the rumble of his chest as he laughed, she sat up to face him, smiling.

"What? I would be genuinely terrified!" Seth just laughed even harder. Kaitlyn punched him in the chest.

"Tell me!"

"Why would you be scared... That would be the best looking kid in the country... Have you seen its parents!" Kaitlyn just laughed. She sighed and Set cuddled her closer.

"Whats up babe?"

"It's hard knowing I just got my best friend left and now I have to let her go again. She's going to make one of the coolest Moms though."

"Yeah well... As long as Dolph supports her. You never know, she might want to take the baby on the road with her. I know that's what I want to do with my kid when I have one."

"Really?"

"Yep. As long as you agree, I mean I dont want you disagreeing on how to bring up our kids." Kaitlyn felt her heart leap as she looked up at her man lovingly.

"You want to have kids with me someday?" Seth smoothed her hair back.

"Of course I do. I would have kids with you to-morrow if you wanted." Kaitlyn kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

"Maybe not tomorrow... Ask me the day after that." They both chuckled as they lay down together, sleep eventually claiming them.

xXx

_**Right. First things first. You guys need to go read my other story (A Second Chance) because that story will be intertwining with this one a little... And make sure you review.**_

Secondly... Go vote on my poll for the next story you want me to write. It will be a sequel to one I've already done but you decide which one.

Third and lastly... REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!  
Love Ya! Amanda Xo


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_**This Chapter is Dedicated to William 'Paul Bearer' Moody. Heaven has gained a legend! Rest in Peace.**_

Check out my Tumble page for the important announcement!

xXx

Kaitlyn was nightmare free that night. With Seth's arms around her, she wasn't scared. They were woken up by shouting outside their bedroom door. Seth growled as he pulled on his pants and looked outside. Kaitlyn rose from the bed, her hair all messy. She stood slightly behind Seth as he put a hand back to clutch hers, signalling she was safe.

"Get the hell away from here! Your not wanted!" Kaitlyn clocked AJ screaming from Dolph's arms. By the looks of it, AJ had tried to start a fight. Kaitlyn looked around to see the one person she never hoped to see again.

"Jamie, what are you doing here?" Seth asked, sounding slightly pissed off. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and stepped out to face her. Dolph was struggling to contain a raging AJ.

"What do you want?" Kaitlyn asked, facing up to the skinny blonde. Jamie's onscreen persona was 'country gal' but it was slightly unsettling that it was actually the way she as in real life. Her sharp bleach blonde bob bounced as she shook her head slowly.

"Seth... I only want to talk to him." She simply said, crossing her arms.

"About?" Kaitlyn asked, settling her hands firmly on her hips. Jamie snorted.

"If I wanted to tell you I would. This dosn't concern you." She stated, pushing her slightly to the side and walking to Seth. She raked a nail down Seth's chest and he shivered back. Kaitlyn smiled slightly as she watched some whore try to seduce her boyfriend.

"I wasn't really happy with what went down on Raw and Smackdown..." h trailed off, her eyes firmly locked with his.

"What?" He asked, having no clue what she was actually on about.

"Kissing that." Jamie turned to face Kaitlyn, the disgust in clear show on her face. Seth grinned when he saw Kaitlyn doing the same.

"Now I'm not allowed to kiss my girlfriend?" Seth asked, pushing Jamie away. Everyone could see the anger coursing through the skinny blondes body. She quickly managed to get it under control.

"But baby, me and you were only on a break!" She responded in a sweet voice. AJ copied the slightly older and taller woman. For being only 28, Jamie looked about forty, he sun beds clearly adding to her age. Jamie switched her anger to the other tiny diva.

"What did you say pipsqueak?" Jamie spat. Dolph had released her by now. Instead of automatically grabbing for her, he let her have her argument. AJ's eyes lit on fire when she called her pipsqueak. She hated that name.

"Least I don't look like someone's used boot!" She retorted. Jamie gasped, running a hand down her face slowly.

"Thanks kiddo but I'm not here to pick an argument with Dolph Ziggler's crazy girlfriend." AJ saw red.

"First off, I'm not Dolph's girlfriend." Everyone looked around to the seemingly happy couple.

"And secondly, I'M NOT CRAZY!" AJ screamed as she punched Jamie, sending a flurry of slaps in the NXT rejects direction. Dolph pulled her up and Kaitlyn jumped to get Jamie up so she couldn't get to AJ.

"You aren't meant to be fighting in your condition!" Dolph muttered lovingly. Jamie heard and grinned. She sent a sharp elbow backwards, catching Kaitlyn straight in the eye. As she stumbled backwards, Jamie flew into AJ, making her crash to the floor. She sat on her stomach as she punched as fast and as hard as she could at her head and face. Dolph went crazy as he pulled Jamie off her, making her crash into the wall with a gasp. Kaitlyn had regained focus and watched as Seth dragged Jamie up. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Jamie grunted as Kaitlyn took the ex-diva by the hair. Once she got to the elevator, she pinned her up against the wall, raising her of the ground.

"I'll tell you this once and once only. You leave Me and Seth alone. We are happy and we  
don't need trash like you ruining it for us. And trust me when I tell you this. If I find out anything has happened to AJ, I will come after you and believe me, I't wont be fucking pretty." She let her down and shoved her into the elevator, pushing the button to make sure the life went down the way. As soon as the light came on and knew she was downstairs, Kaitlyn hot footed it to where the fight took place. Seth took her hand as Dolph carried a crying AJ into their hotel room.

"Dolph, It hurts!" She moaned, her hand was under yet another one of Kailtyn's baggy jumpers as she stroked her stomach. Dolph was shouting on the phone in the bathroom, obviously calling a doctor. He came a few minutes later.

"A doctor is going to be here in less than an hour. He's going to take a machine to make sure the baby is ok." He held AJ's hand as she cried into his chest, obviously scared. Dolph had the same expression on his face. Scared for his unborn child and his... Girlfriend? Kaitlyn waited until AJ had calmed down before she questioned what she had said while shouting at AJ.

"Honey... What did you mean out there when you said Dolph wasn't your boyfriend?" AJ shut her eyes and burrowed into Dolph's chest as he let out a slight laugh.

"Babe... Your going to have to tell them at some point." AJ muttered something and Dolph rolled his eyes. He moved off the bed and AJ fell onto the pillow with a soft thud.

"He's not my boyfriend... He's my Fiance!" She announced, grinning as she held out her hand. Kaitlyn gasped as she took in the lovely light purple diamond.

"Congratulations!" She grabbed Dolph and AJ in a hug, soon dragging Seth into the cuddle. As they pulled away, something was bothering Kaitlyn and Seth picked up on it as he rubbed her lower back. He did this a lot in an effort to calm her down. AJ picked up on it too and motioned for her to follow her into the kitchenette. AJ held her stomach tenderly as she sipped at a glass of water.

"AJ, Dolph didn't propose just because you told him you were pregnant did he?" AJ spluttered, trying not to laugh.

"Funny thing was, I was scared to tell him because he was being distant for the last few weeks. When he came back here and told me he had to tell me something, I listened, thinking he was going to end it with me. Instead he got down on one knee I told him soon after that." aitlyn smiled as she saw her friends eyes light up in excitement.

"I'm so happy for you babe... You deserve this." She reached for a hug but the knocking on the hotel door interrupted them. An older doctor entered and was followed by a young-looking nurse.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Waters and this is the local midwife Janine Henderson. I need you to come and lie on the bed while we check the babies heartbeat and make sure everything is ok." Kaitlyn and Seth took this as their cue to leave. They bid rushed goodbyes to their friends as they stepped outside and into the hall. Kaitlyn sighed as she relaxed. Everything had been extremely tense within the first hour and as Kaitlyn looked down, sh realised she was only wearing one of Seth's shirts and he was still topless. She grabbed his hand as she lead him back to the one place she wanted to spend the rest of the day.

The young newly formed couple were stopped as they reached for the handle. Kaitlyn heard her name being called followed by a squeal. She turned in the direction just in time to see a rush of red before she was enveloped in a massive hug.

xXx

Okay guys, Guess who that was? If you read my other story 'A Second Chance', you will know! _**Also check out my Tumblr page to see the update headed 'I need your help!'.**__ If you read my stories, you need to see this post! I'ts extremely important and determines the future of my story writing!_

Also go and vote on my poll and tell me which sequel you want to see next. The sequel to this story has been added as I don't think It will go much further!

Make sure to leave a review! Love you all! Xo


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Thanks for all the review! Really appreciated! X

xXx

Kaitlyn let out a high pitched squeal as her best friend Karlee jumped into her arms. They tightly embraced before they both stood in front of ach other. Kaitlyn had been at ECW with Karlee and they had formed a strong friendship. Karlee had left three years ago and they hadn't talked much since. Karlee knew everything about Darren and what he had done.

"Babe! What ar you doing here!" Kaitlyn asked, still shocked as too why here other best friend was standing in front of her.

"Kaitlyn, I come on the road with Dean one week a month." Karlee looked slightly disheartened that her friend hadn't noticed. Kaitlyn cocked her head to the side.

"Sorry K... There's just been so much happening. Why don't we go for something to eat after RAW tonight?" Karlee looked excited.

"I'm sure Seth and Dean can find something to do for a few hours." Karlee winked and Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Nah.. Bring them and Roman and Layla!" Karlee had a glint of excitement in her eyes.

"Bring AJ too!" Karlee piped up. Kaitlyn looked at Seth, unsure of what to say. He shook his head only slightly.

"I'll see what she says... I'll text you later!" Kaitlyn spoke, giving her friend a hug once again before she departed, skipping down the hall as he bright red hair bounced with every move she made.

"Can we sleep now?" Seth groaned, slipping two arms around her waist and setting his head on her shoulder. Kaitlyn giggled as Seth blew in her ear. She unlocked the door and they both fell through laughing. Kaitlyn launched herself onto the bed, enjoying the feel of the soft pillows and silk sheets. Seth kicked off his pants and climbed into bed beside her with only his boxers on. She sighed as she settled beside him, falling asleep listening to his heartbeat.

xXx

Kaitlyn woke up a few hours later when she heard the sound of running water. She knocked the clock off the table as she reached to see the time. It was already four! Kaitlyn kicked the sheets off at lightening speed as she pulled on jeans and a different shirt. She teamed her stonewashed jeans with a white vest and black checked jeans. As she swept her hair into a bun, Seth stepped out of the bathroom , pretending he had all the time in the world.

"C'mon! Move it!" She shouted as he sat on the bed. Kaitlyn threw a brush at him, trying o get him to hurry up. When she heard an 'ouch!' as the brush collided with his chest, she disappeared into the bathroom, slipping her feet into her peach coloured pumps as she did her make-up. Seth appeared in the doorway, ready to go just as she applied her mascara.

"Move it Kait! We're going to be late!" Kaitlyn threw her lip gloss at Seth but he managed to duck out-of-the-way just in time. The couple grabbed their bags as they headed out the door. They ran right into Dolph and AJ at the same time. Kaitlyn took in the sight of AJ and knew something was wrong. Dreadfully wrong. Dolph shook his head and AJ kept her head down at the floor. Kaitlyn felt tears fall from her eyes.

"I lost it Kaitlyn." AJ muttered before falling into Kaitlyn's arms, The tiny Diva heartbroken. Kaitlyn held her closely as Seth put a hand on Dolph's back.

"Why don't you two stay here. I'll go phone Paul and make sure it's okay." Kaitlyn didn't wait for an answer before she walked down the hall to call her boss. AJ had already informed him of her pregnancy but after what had happened, AJ and Dolph needed some time together.

"He says take as much time as you need. He did say he wants to see me in less than half an hour since he has something big to tell me." Kaitlyn kissed the top of AJ's head and hugged Dolph and after making sure they were both in their hotel room, Her and Seth went to find a cab.

xXx

"Sit down you two." Paul Levesque, formally known as Triple H spoke with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"I understand there was an altercation at the hotel this morning?" He already knew as Jamie had told him as soon as Kaitlyn chucked her into an elevator. Kaitlyn proceeded to tell him everything. She mentioned how she turned up before, how she claimed Seth was hers and how she went for Layla a few weeks back. She didn't mention the incident with AJ.

"Yes, I understand and personally, I don't like this Jamie girl but..." Triple H was interrupted by Seth who was seething by now.

"You do realize she jumped AJ today and that slut is the reason some poor woman has lost her baby?" Paul was a little taken aback by the sudden revelation.

"That was be dealt with as long as AJ talks to me about it. You do know Jamie has been fighting to get a contract here in the WWE?" Paul leant forward and put his massive arms on the table. He looked sorry for something as he looked back up again.

"Kaitlyn, Jamie signed a contract with us just over an hour ago. She's the newest WWE diva."  
xXx

_**Short chapter but lots of drama. If you like the character 'Karlee' that was mentioned earlier in this chapter, go read my other story titled 'A Second Chance'. That is the story she is mainly featured in.**_

**_Please Review and I'll try and get another chapter up tommorow night. _**  
**_Love Ya'll... Amanda Xo_**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Just noticed we passed 10,000 reviews guys! So happy and I can't believe it!

xXx

Kaitlyn was on the phone to Layla within seconds of coming out of Paul's office.

"I want that bitch in the ring now!" Layla yelled over the phone. Poor Layla was out with another knee injury.

"I have a funny feeling I'm going to be in a tag match... I just have to find a partner." Kaitlyn just had to find a partner. She marched into the Diva's locker room, on a mission to find Jamie. She saw the bleach blonde chatting to Tamina. Great. Anger filled her as she watched the pair laugh and joke. Rage took over the blonde-brunette as she charged towards the new Diva. She pounced on her, slamming her head onto the nearest crate. Tamina tried to grab her but Kaitlyn sent a swift kick to her knee, causing her to fall back. She stood up and went face to face with Jamie.

"You made AJ lose her baby." Kaitlyn growled. Jamie's facial expression didn't falter.

"Look I fucking hate you and I guess I'm not your favorite person but I'll tell you know: You say nothing to Vince or I'll lose my job. You'r the one who took Seth away from me and you wont cause me this job." Jamie kept her position. She certainly wasn't backing down.

"As soon as I tell Vince about what you did, you'll be outta here quicker than you can say Yipee Ki Ay." Kaitlyn grinned. Jamie's laughed.

"Don't be so sure. Paul fought hard for me although Vince didn't want me. He won't give me up that easy." Kaitlyn began to laugh a small smile creeping across her face.

"Fair enough but watch your back. Once everyone knows what you did, your life here won't be easy." Kaitlyn spun on her heel, calling Seth as she walked back to the office she came from minutes ago. She didn't knock or wait to be called in. She sauntered in and slammed her hands down on the desk, a smirk playing across her features.

"I'm saying this once and once only. Either you do something for me or I call Vince and tell him about what Jamie did to AJ." Kaitlyn kept her voice stern. Paul seemed to tense as he realized her would have to agree with her. He had been at war with Vince to get Jamie a contract and he couldn't loose her now.

"Well... What do you want me to do?" He asked,leaning back in his chair. He would have bet all his money that she was going to ask to be champion but what she said pleasantly surprised her.

"I want you to get someone a contract..."

xXx

"And Later on tonight we will see a tag team match from the Diva's! And two new Diva's at that!" Kaitlyn grinned as Lawler announced the Diva's match for that night. Two hands were put around her eyes and she spun around.

"AJ, What are you doing here?" Kaitlyn asked frantically, seeing the small smile on the face of the tiny Diva. She was currently wearing leggings uggs and another on of Kaitlyn's oversized down-to-her-knees jumper.

"Me and Dolph talked and we decided that although we were excited at the prospect of being a family, we both weren't ready. Although what happened was horrible, we think it may have been for the best. We can't raise a baby on out own... I mean I don't even know how to change a nappy." Kaitlyn nodded her head, unsure of what to say.

"I just don't want people thinking I'm glad I lost my baby... because I'm absolutely heartbroken." AJ let a tear fall down her face and Kaitlyn brought her in for a hug.

"I understand AJ... Are you and Dolph okay though?" She asked, knowing her friend didn't need drama with Dolph right at this time in her life.

"Yeah. I think it's made us a little stronger too. Things are going to be a little weird for a few days... maybe even weeks but as long as we have you guys we can get through it." AJ hugged her best friend tightly. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Dolph storming towards them, clearly unhappy.

"You will never believe who I just saw..." Kaitlyn closed her eyes, dreading what was coming next. AJ turned around, totally innocent. She smiled slightly and Kaitlyn cringed.

"Jamie's in the Diva's locker room. She's just been signed." That was all it took for AJ to fly off the handle.

xXx

'And introducing her partner, debuting tonight on RAW... Jamie!" The crowd had absolutely n reaction to the new Diva. She bounced about on stage, her tacky cowboy boots clacking on the ramp and she skipped down to join Tamina in the ring. AJ had gotten a hold of her earlier for a split second and managed to burst her lip. AJ and Dolph were now in a meeting with Paul to see how to progress over the following weeks. Kaitlyn nervously waited backstage but as soon as her music hit, she was off like a bat outta hell.

Microphone in hand, Kaitlyn sauntered out, much to the delight of the fans.

"Now ladies and gentleman... I was meant to be tagging with AJ here tonight but after a rather nasty altercation at the hotel with Jamie, she is unable to compete." Kaitlyn stopped as boo's were heard for Jamie. Kaitlyn smirked, knowing the crowd were about to erupt.

"So may I introduce to you, Raw's Newest Diva and my Tag Team partner for tonight... Karlee!"

"OMG Cole.. That's Karlee! We haven't seen her here since ECW!" The Raw arena erupted as the former ECW babe walked out onto center stage sporting her sleek black tights and lace see through shirt that showed off her waist. Kaitlyn and Karlee ran to the ring in the matching outfits.

Kaitlyn started things off against Tamina, both quickly tagging out so their respective partners could show off some talent. Karlee had been informed all about Jamie and she certainly knew what ex's were like. When she was told about the whole baby drama, Kaitlyn didn't know who was more pisses, herself or Karlee.

Karlee managed to get the upper hand, putting Jamie in a headlock and taking her over to the opposite corner. Karlee tagged Kaitlyn in.

Kaitlyn almost growled as she speared Jamie, almost snapping her tiny frame in half. Instead of going for the pin, she motioned for Karlee to join her and they both dragged Tamina in by the hair, performing a double suplex on the second generation superstar. Karlee locked in a K-Lee clutch and Kaitlyn scored another spear on Jamie just as she stood up.

Tamina tapped out just as Kaitlyn got the three count. Kaitlyn hugged her friend in the middle of the ring as they celebrated her first win as a Diva. They held each others hands in the air before walking backstage to be met with a very happy AJ.

xXx

_A big thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewers! I can't believe this story has gotten over 10,000 views! This means a lot to me as I dedicate a lot of my spare time to making you guys happy. Thank you all so much!__**Next goal is 150 review... Only you can help me get there!**_

Sooo.. Karlee and Jamie got contracts? What do you think will happen next? :)

_Remember to review and if you want to see any images from this story, go to my tumblr page (Link is in my profile!) and request them!_

Love you all!  
Please Review!  
Amanda XOXOXO


	21. Chapter 21

Nearly finished the story guys!

Thanks for all the reviews but please continue to show your support on my other stories! Love you all!

xXx

"So, It's all booked?" AJ asked. All of Kaitlyn's friends were in the room, listening to her announcement. Kaitlyn had already told Seth and she felt as if she should tell her friends. As they all huddled around the diner tables that had been put together, Kaitlyn announced that she would win the Diva's title at Wrestlemania.

"Oh, Hun! We're so proud!" Everyone cheered and clambered on top of her to give her a hug. Seth stayed in his chair, smiling devilishly.

"You so deserve this sweetie!" Dean coo'ed. Karlee held her arms out and Kaitlyn gave her friend a hug.

"You made it gorgeous! I'm so proud of you!" Karlee and Kaitlyn hugged and everything they had een through together to get here played out in their minds. Kaitlyn let a tear escape but quickly wiped it away before anyone could see.

"Thanks guys... It means a lot. So apart from my match and the tag matches, is everyone free?" They all nodded, all a little disappointed that they weren't getting a space to wrestle on the grandest stage of all.

"I think I'm against Miz in the Pre-Show..." Dolph spoke up. They chatted about their jobs for a while before ordering more food.

"Guys... We have a little announcement." Dolph whispered. He motioned for everybody to lean in and AJ broke the news.

"We are jetting to Hawaii on Thursday." Everyone muttered 'aw thats nice' and 'cute!'. AJ grinned as she leant back in.

"And we're gettin married on Saturday." Layla choked on her cheesecake while Kaitlyn spluttered whilst drinking a glass of water.

"Your getting married!" Kaitlyn asked again, just to make sure she heard correctly. AJ clapped her hands together like an excited toddler. The group exchanged glances and then all eyes were on the couple.

"Isn't it a little soon?" Seth asked, slightly worried that they were moving too fast. Dolph shook his head.

"This is something we want to do and we do realize it is very quick but its something we feel very strongly about." AJ added. That small statement was all it took for the group to warm to their idea and seconds later the group all huddled together.

xXx

"AJ... Where are you dragging us this early in the morning?" Kaitlyn moaned for her seat beside AJ. Layla and Karlee had fallen asleep in the back.

"I told you... We are going shopping." She glanced into the back seat to see her other friends sleeping, something which she put an end to by beeping the horn multiple times. Karlee ended up smacking her head off the window while Layla tried to stand up.

"Well, every bride needs bridesmaids. And every bridal party needs dresses." She turned the corner just as the girls realized what she said.

"You want us to be your bridesmaids?" Karlee asked from the back. AJ nodded and all four of them started the girly screaming. AJ cringed as she pulled into the mall parking lot and everyone started giving her funny looks.

"Guys... Calm down!" She hid her face as people started to stare. She got around to the back of the car to leave the girls to calm down. After half an hour of hugs and thank-you's they managed to get inside the mall and into the bridal store. They had to do their best to hide and avoid fans but luckily once they explained to the shop manager who they were, they agreed to shut the store for a few hours.

"I really like this one." AJ squealed as she held up a short lace dress. Kaitlyn nodded as she sipped champagne.

"Go try it on then!" Karlee managed to get her into a dressing room before they discussed plans.

"Bacherlorette party! I'm thinking Saturday?" Kaitlyn whispered. Layla made a disapproving noise.

"What if you have a bad hangover on Sunday? Then you wont be able to wrestle and you wont want to party afterwards." Kaitlyn agreed.

"So tommorow after Smackdown then?" They all agreed but AJ came out, interrupting them.

"No!" They all chorused. AJ folded her arms.

"Makes you look like a 10 year old." AJ grumped for all of ten seconds before she joined the girls on the sofa while Layla paraded dresses in front of her.

"That ones too long..."

"That ones just gonna attract sand..."

"That ones too slutty..."

The excuses kept rolling and the list was as long as the queue behind Big Show at a buffet. After a whole bottle of Champagne, The girls had managed to buy AJ a wedding dresses their bridesmaids dresses. They were all glad that they didn't have to worry about shoes since it would be on a beach. As they dragged their shopping bags outside, Kaitlyn's phone buzzed. She followed the others while trying to pull her phone out to check her message.

"Love the dresses. Didn't know blue was your color" Kaitlyn felt her heartbeat kick up as she noticed that the number was withheld. She heard AJ call her name so she pushed her phone into her pocket and tried to forget about it.

xXx

Kaitlyn had managed to push the text out of her mind as Seth helped her to prepare for her number one contenders match against Natalya. Seth had held her in his arms for the best pat of an hour and she really didn't want to move from his touch. There was a knock on the door, signalling that it was time for her match. They both stood up but Seth kept a tight grip on her.

"I love you." He whispered as he captured her lips with his. She melted into him as electricity coursed through her body. Seth's hands trailed through her hair as she tugged at the black vest he wore from his promo with the Shield earlier.

"I love you too. Come out to the ring with me?" Seth grinned as he took her hand and they both went to walk through the door. Seconds before she left, her phone beeped from the table. She excused herself to have a squint at the text. Her breath caught in her throat as she read it:

"Good Luck. I'll be watching X" She threw her phone down, trying her hardest to push it out of her mind. Seth wrapped an arm around her waist and at his touch, she almost forgot where she was.

Kaitlyn's music hit and she bounced down to the ring as the audience went wild. Seth was behind her but let her work the crowd on her own. She had forgotten about the message and now all she could think about was that in less than two days, she would be the Diva's champion. Natalya was already in the ring and after a lockup, they were off. Natalya went straight for a cheap roll up which Kaitlyn kicked out of at one. She landed a kick to Nattie's gut that sent her into the corner. She used the ropes for stability as she used her shoulder to ram her into the corner. Natalya kneed her in the face as she went for the third shot. As Kaitlyn lay on the ground, Kaitlyn bounced off the rope and sent a flying elbow to her face, stunning her a little. She continued to kick before putting her into the sharpshooter. Kaitlyn started to panic as she felt the muscles in her thigh tighten. This was how she injured herself before. Kaitlyn wiggled her way to the rope, towards Seth's voice and she felt Nattie release her lock. Kaitlyn held the top of her leg as it went into a spasm. She leaned into the corner and Seth signaled the referee over.

"Are you okay to go on?" He asked as Natalya paraded in front of the crowd, flaunting her 'heel' persona. Kaitlyn nodded and Seth put his thumbs up, flashing a grin to the crowd. The cheers were the loudest of the night as Kaitlyn held onto the ropes to help herself up. As she calculated her moves, Natalya still had her back to her opponent. Kaitlyn grinned as she ran just as Natalya turned around and the spear made her go smack bang onto the mat. Kaitlyn went straight for the pin.

1.  
2..  
3...

"And Kaitlyn will face her arch-enemy Tamina Snuka at Wrestlemania Cole! Look how happy Seth is!" Jerry Lawler went mad from the announce table as Seth climbed into the ring and swept Kaitlyn up in a hug.

"Just one more step and your a champion sweetheart!" He whispered in her ear as he set the new number one contender down.

xXx

Okay... Review and then go over to my other story.

_**Please go and vote on my new poll as to whether you would like to see a WWE v TNA sort of story. There is a suggestion option as well.**_

I love you all! Please Review :)  
Amanda XOXOXO


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Thats us up to 150 reviews! Love you all! Make sure to go vote in my new poll! :)

xXx

Kaitlyn had winded up in therapy after her match on Friday against Natalya. She had strained a muscle in her thigh and had spent nearly three hours getting her leg massaged. Seth took this as a godsend and had spent his day feeling up his girlfriends legs, much against her protests.

"Your such a perv." Kaitlyn muttered as she snuggled up to Seth.

"You weren't saying that 10 minutes ago." He teased and Kaitlyn blushed.

"Eh, You asked if I wanted a massage... What just happened was defiantly no massage." Seth chuckled and pulled Kaitlyn closer.

"You think you'll be okay for tommorow? He asked. Kaitlyn nodded.

"As long as I keep my leg well out of Tamina's way I'll be fine." She yawned as that sleepy feeling started to descend.

"Tired sweetheart?" She yawned as she nodded and snuggled closer to him.

xXx

She was sure it was just a dream. She was positive it was only a nightmare. Kaitlyn had woken up to shuffling around her and Seth's hotel room. She had ducked under the sheets and held her breath. It could just be the wind from the window that she had left open in the bathroom. Once she heard nothing more, she grabbed the baseball bat from under the bed, something she had always kept close to her, and tiptoed through the bedroom. After flicking on the lamp, careful not to wake Seth, she relaxed since she couldn't see anything. She propped the bat up beside the door and made her way to the bathroom to shut the window. Her heartbeat kicked up a notch when she realized the window was wide open and the small white curtain had been ripped. After reaching back for her bat, she used it to push the window shut.

Kaitlyn heard another sound and something touched her back. She swung the bat behind her and managed to strike the wall, leaving a massive dent.

"Kait, It's only me." Seth whispered and Kaitlyn leapt into his arms.

"Sorry, I woke up and thought someone was in here... Turned out it was just wind." Seth was concerned. Something had Kaitlyn on edge and he had noticed it.

"Something you want to tell me Kait?" She shook her head and forced a smile.

"Nope, Can we just go back to bed... Its like three in the morning or something." Seth smiled weakly back at her and took her hand to lead her back into bed. Just as the light was switched off, Seth and Kaitlyn's phones both beeped at the same time. Kaitlyn reached over to grab it from the nightstand. Surely it wouldn't be nothing if Seth got a text too?

Kaitlyn opened the message and she gasped, throwing her phone against the wall before bursting out into tears. Seth opened his message to find exactly the same thing.

'Sweet dreams. Don't let the bed bugs bite' The text read. The more disturbing thing was that there was a picture attached. A picture of Kaitlyn wrapped in Seth's arms. While they slept. Seth reached for Kaitlyn and held her as tightly as he could.

"Who is it Seth? Who's sending these?" Seth automatically knew there had been more than one message.

"I don't now baby... How many have been sent to you?" She shrugged.

"Only a few. I'm scared Seth... I'm really scared." She let the tears flow as Seth held on to her tightly.

xXx

Kaitlyn didn't know how she fell asleep after the nights antics but all she wanted to do when she woke up was kick some serious ass. She stalked down to the gym after calling the girls to tell them what had happened. Seth and Kaitlyn were going to Vince before the Pay Per View about he texts, hoping he would do everything he could to help them out.

After lifting dumbbells for the best part of an hour, Layla, AJ and Karlee came into the gym, clad in their workout clothes. Kaitlyn waved them over with a weak smile playing on her features, casually taking her phone out at the same time. AJ was beaming as she skipped over, her hair bouncing as it sat in a high ponytail, something which was unusual for AJ.

"So whats the big news? Seth called over the guys as soon as you left." Karlee was suspicious and it showed.

"I've been getting some texts from an unknown number... There was one sent with a picture of me and Seth sleeping." The girls gasped at the revelation.

"Oh god Kait, I hope you called the police!" Layla wrapped an arm around her friend, offering comfort.

"Nope but me and Seth are going to Vince and Paul later." Karlee didn't take her eyes of her nails as she spoke.

"If I find out that it's that piece of shit Darren... He wont be able to walk for a very long time." Karlee muttered.

"No need to be so aggressive!" Kaitlyn smacked her friend playfully. She squinted around her.

"Anyone fancy a McDonald's instead?"

xXx

"I'm sorry Kaitlyn. We don't have the number in out records. We suggest you go to the police." Steph had been dealing with Kaitlyn for the past hour as Vince was busy. Stephanie had dealt with stalkers in the past and at the present moment, both her and her husband were giving her advice.

"Thanks Steph... I'll go tomorrow." She gave both Steph and Triple H hugs as a way of saying thanks.

"Yeah... That's if you manage to get out of bed with a massive hangover." Kaitlyn laughed as she left the room.

"Don't drink too much!" Triple H called after her, obviously trying to heighten her spirits.

xXx

After receiving yet another text giving Kaitlyn congratulations, She was ready to kill. Seth helped her bandage her thigh tightly and then helped her into her black cargo pants. She taped her hands and wrists and bounced from foot to foot until it was time to go. She had taken Steph's advice and channeled her anger into energy and by now, she was buzzing for her fight.

Several minutes later, Kaitlyn was being held in the figure four leglock, positive she was going to have to tap out. She gritted her teeth as they pain in her leg became unbearable. She rolled onto her back, giving her some momentum to reach the rope. She managed to elbow Tamina in the knee, causing Tamina to cry out.

After breaking the hold, Kaitlyn sent a swift kick to Tamina's stomach, letting them both have time to recuperate. The referee started to count as Tamina left the ring, trying to tell the referee she was finished and taking her belt with her. Kaitlyn struggled against the ropes, unable to get up and chase her back into the ring.

"Snuka, I'f you don't get back in that ring right now, you will be stripped of the title!" The audience went wild as Stephanie McMahon appeared on the titatron. Tamina screamed before stalking back to the ring and sending a frenzy of punches, all of which Kaitlyn dodged.

After sending another kick to the gut, Kaitlyn Irish whipped her into the corner. Tamina countered it and sent her into the corner back first. Tamina cam running towards her and Kaitlyn put her foot up, connecting with her stomach. Tamina turned around, holding her stomach. Kaitlyn threw her hair back and knealt down with a sly smirk on her face. Tamina turned around and Kaitlyn ran full force, nearly snapping the second generation Diva in half

1.  
2..

3...

As soon as the ref's hand slapped the mat for three, Kaitlyn rolled of and crouched down. They bell rang and the floodgates opened and the newly crowned champion started to cry. Kaitlyn sobbed as the referee tried to help her up and hand her the belt. It was a weird feeling. He had known she was going to win but nothing could prepare her for how she felt at that particular moment. Everything she had ever worked for had built up. She had reached the top of the ladder. She stood up and the referee raised her hand high. She let go and climbed to the top rope, tears flowing but the title firmly in her hands. She jumped back down only to be hoisted up once more.

Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose held her high as she celebrated with the crowd. The exhilarating moment couldn't get any better! But it did. Seth entered the ring, clapping slowly for his girlfriend, his own tear escaping his eye. Dean and Roman set her down and she stood for a few moments, looking at him. He eventually held out his arms and she ran at him, jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm so proud of you Kait! You did it! Your the new champion!" She savoured his words, clutching him even closer. She leant back and he put her back down on the ground.

"I couldn't have done it without you babe." She lay the belt on the turnbuckle behind Seth and took his face in her hands, planting the sweetest of sweet kisses on his lips.

"I love you so much Seth." She whispered, settling her forehead against his.

"Not as much as I love you." He replied before clutching her closer and stealing another kiss, much to the excitement of the crowd.

xXx

Aw! Review Review! That was another long chapter so I hope you like it!

Also, Congratulations to TNA's Madison Rayne and her husband who are expecting their first baby! Congrats guys!

Make sure to go and vote on my new poll or the story I have planned may not happen!  
Love you all and make sure to check out my other story featuring Dean Ambrose and Karlee!  
Lots of love, hugs and Kisses, Amanda XOXO

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Here is your winner and the new Diva's Champion, Kaitlyn!" Lillian announced from the outside of the ring.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

xXx

Kaitlyn and Seth ran round the room at top speed in an effort to get their things together before the taxi left. AJ had called them at five am asking if they were ready to leave half and hour later and they weren't even out of bed.

"Remember your dress!" Seth called from the bathroom. Kaitlyn leapt over the bed to grab the red halterneck. Kaitlyn was happy they didnt have to wear heels with the dresses since the wedding would take place on a beach. Seth came out of the bathroom in a pair of khaki colored shorts that fell to his knee along with a white shirt. Kaitlyn swooned over her boyfriend, something that she still couldn't control.

"Phone charger?" Kaitlyn nodded and threw it into the bag.

"Camera?" Seth patted his bag. They were acting as wedding photographers since AJ had forgotten to book anyone.

As the couple left their room and checked out of their hotel, they couldn't help but smile at the sight before them. Dolph sat on the sofa just inside the door with a sleeping AJ in his arms. Her arms were folded and hugged close to her chest while her hair was scraped back into a ponytail and her face make-up less.

"She okay?" Kaitlyn asked, taking a set next to the couple. Dolph nodded.

"She was up all last night. Poor things absolutely shattered from running about planning everything." She stirred slightly in his arms but only pulled her knees up closer to her chest, putting her arms around them. Dolph smiled at his wife-to-be. Everyone let an audible 'aw!' escape their lips as they watched the two of them. He was so protective over her and it was something everyone wanted when they were in a relationship. He carried her out into the minibus, the taxi being to small to carry them all, and sat with her in the back. Seth yawned and Kaitlyn curled up next to him. He put his arm around her and pulled her into him as they both drifted off.

xXx

Karlee was the only one who never fell asleep on the bus to the airport meaning she had taken many pictures of the sleeping people and their partners. Kaitlyn woke suddenly after going over a bump in the road. She opened her eyes to see a grinning Seth looking down at her. She had to laugh as he helped her sit up from her awkward but comfortable position. Her head had been on Seth's lap while her legs curled up on the seat she had slept in. She smoothed her hair out before sweeping it into a messy ponytail.

"Have a nice dream?" Seth asked. Kaitlyn looked at him with a confused expression across her face. Everyone in the bus laughed.

"You kept saying Seth's name and you had this massive goofy smile across your face." Kaitlyn turned bright red and hunched down in the seat.

After a few minutes of taunting Kaitlyn, They arrived at the airport and AJ started to get jittery after Dolph and the guys went to find food.

"Babe calm down. We have nearly four hours left before we have to board the flight." Layla tried to calm the younger diva down.

"I know... I know.. What if he says at the last-minute that he dosen't want to marry me? What if he dosen't actually love me? What if they crash the plane? What do I do if I get a spot?" AJ started to breathe quickly and her hands were flapping in a wild manner.

A loud slap was heard and AJ stopped suddenly. Everyone followed the hand that had come into contact with AJ's cheek to see Karlee.

"Kaitlyn used to hyperventilate a lot... You always had to slap her to get her to calm down." AJ smiled.

"Sorry girls, I'm just really nervous... But thanks for that Karlee." The two women embraced for a moment before all the boys came back with food. Seth dumped heaps of sweets on top of Kaitlyn and she clapped like an excited child on Christmas morning. Dean reached for a chocolate bar and Seth slapped his hand away.

"For Kaitlyn only." Everyone 'aww'd at the cute interaction before turning back for breakfast. sandwiches were dished out among the guys while the girls stuck to salads and chicken, washing it all down with water.

"So what do we do for the next three and a half hours?" They had all already checked in and now all they had to do was wait.

"Dream opponents. GO!" Roman announced. Everyone took a minute to think about it.

"Lita." AJ spoke up firstly. Karlee started to speak to her about the famous Diva as Karlee had fought her in ECW.

"Probably Trish... OMG! What about Steph?" Kaitlyn asked excitedly.

"Props to you, never thought of good ol' Steph." AJ spoke back. The group went back to their discussion only to be brought back to reality a few minutes later when a group of fans spotted them. They all kindly signed the magazines and objects that were thrust in front on them.

"Hey, are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" A girl of about eight asked Seth and Kaitlyn. They both smiled before looking at each other. Kaitlyn beckoned the small girl closer and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" The small girl nodded with enthusiasm.

"Yes... We are boyfriend and girlfriend." The girl clapped and squealed before hugging both of them, promising to keep their secret.

"Aw, she was so happy." AJ cooed over the small girl. Seth gave Kaitlyn a one-armed hug and kissed her forehead.

xXx

Kaitlyn was very happy to find out that her and Seth had the three seats to themselves. It was only a four hour flight so they decided on a film of Seth's choice.

"Yes! This is like... my favorite film!" The pair snuggled together as the plane took off, Kaitlyn tearing into the many sweets Seth had bought her. It wasn't until _Kill Bill_ was finished that they noticed the storm on the outside of the window. After listening to the hostess telling them that they were taking a different route, AJ started to panic again. Kaitlyn shifted out of her seat to hand the bride to be a paper bag.

"Breath into that or I'll get Karlee to slap you again." Kaitlyn ordered AJ. Dolph shot her a look and she explained what had happened at the airport.

"I told you the plane would crash!" AJ started to get hysterical again and that statement caught the attention of the rest of the passengers. AJ started to breath into the bag and after a few minutes, she had calmed down. Kaitlyn returned to her seat to find Seth had gotten a hold of the second Kill Bill film and was now putting it into the DVD player under the seat.

"Aw, I love you baby!" Kaitlyn recognized that he knew her favourite films and she put her back on the window and stretched her legs over his and settled her feet onto the other seat. Kaitlyn fell asleep halfway through the film and was only woken up a few minutes before they landed.

"Hun, We're in Hawaii." Seth noticed her shirt Seth put his hands under her shirt and tickled her gently to wake up. She giggled and sat up, her hair falling out of its ponytail. AJ was off the plane within minutes and Dolph was left to grab her handbag. Kaitlyn was sleepy so Seth bent down and she jumped on his back. The heat from outside was like an unwelcoming slap to the face.

It wasn't until they stepped out of the airport with their suitcases in hand and slipped on their raybans, that everything felt real.

"We're in Hawaii baby!" Kalree yelled, obviously excited.

"And we're getting married baby." Dolph whispered before pulling AJ in for a kiss.

xXx

EEK! Wedding up next. I know I've mentioned AJ and Dolph a lot but I kinda need to to fall into the very thrilling ending. I'll warn you now: You won't expect it when you read it! And by the way. Kill Bill is my absolute favourite film!

If there are a few good reviews tonight I'll upload the next chapter since its already written

Review anyways! Love you all!  
Amanda Xo


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 14

xXx

"So it's been arranged that they can have a party when they come back." Kaitlyn, Layla and Karlee jumped around it excitement as Stephanie told them about her surprise for the newly weds when they came back.

"Thank you so much. It means a lot." Kaitlyn had tried to organize something for Dolph and AJ since they had to back to work two days after getting married. They wanted the whole of the WWE to be there to greet them and celebrate with them, although hardly anyone knew they were getting married.

"No bother hun... Enjoy the wedding!" Stephanie bid her goodbyes to leave the bridal party to get ready. AJ came out of the bathroom to find her friends acting suspiciously but she dismissed it presuming they were planning something. She smiled as she slipped on a blood red silk robe and took her place beside the mirror. Just as Karlee finished brushing her hair there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Kaitlyn sang and skipped over to the door. AJ screamed excitedly as Samantha Orton waltzed through the door, wheeling her make-up suitcase behind her. Sam had acted as AJ's mother throughout her career with the WWE but since Sam had announced she was pregnant, she hadn't been travelling with Orton like she had before.

"Oh Sam! I'm so happy you made it!" AJ jumped around excitedly before hugging her, careful not to bump into her growing stomach.

"I'm just nipping to get some champagne, I'll be back in a few minutes. The girls nodded and Kaitlyn slipped out, her slightly damp hair in a long plait. When she got to the place she was heading, she knocked lightly before being swept into the room and shoved against the door.

"Finally." Seth breathed against her neck as Kaitlyn slipped her arms around his neck.

"Sorry babe, couldn't get away from them." Seth slipped his hands into her hair as he ravished her lips, leading her towards the bed.

"Seth! I only have a few minutes!" She tried to pull away from him but as she looked at him, she new that getting away from him was impossible. His hair fell around him and he grinned slightly while the glint in his eye made him slightly mysterious.

"I can work with a few minutes." He muttered before commencing his pleasurable attack.

xXx

"Where the fuck have you been?!" AJ screamed as she stood for pictures. Kaitlyn winked before disappearing into the bathroom and getting dressed. She brushed her now dry hair out to reveal soft waves, perfect for the beach. The gorgeous electric blue dress fit her perfectly and the jeweled plate below her chest made her breasts stand out, something she knew Seth would love. She kept the make-up simple, slightly gutted she wouldn't have time to get Sam to do her make-up. She emerged from the bathroom and stopped dead in her tracks. Aj stood before her, looking stunning in her wedding dress. Her hair was pulled back and flowed down her back in soft waves. Her wedding dress accentuated her figure by hugging in at the waist and flowing out to then stop at her feet. The dress was light and perfect for a beach wedding.

"And here's our little present to you!" Kaitlyn stepped forwards and presented AJ with a wedding garter in the bright blue colour of Dolph's ring attire.

"Stealing the show... But not your girlfriends because I'm married " AJ let out a chuckle as she read the words inscribed. Kaitlyn shrugged showing she was the guilty one of the crude joke.

"Right guys... We'll leave you guys for a few minutes. Meet you in the hall." Sam ushered Layla and Karlee outside to leave the two best friends to have a moment. Kaitlyn smiled as AJ sat on the bed.

"I can't believe my baby sister is getting married!" Kaitlyn squealed. AJ grinned and hugged her best friend.

"Neither can I Kait but I know he's the one." AJ let a tear slip from her eyes, therefore setting Kaitlyn off.

"We've been through so much and I'm so sorry that I ignored you when I was with Darren." AJ wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Dont worry, I promise that won't happen just because I'm married." The two friends hugged again before they stood up to leave.

"I bet your gonna be the next one married Kait... I see it in Seth's eyes." Kaitlyn scoffed at her comment. They were surely no where near the marriage stage. Were they?

AJ joined the rest of the girls in the hallway, all in the same dresses but different colours. Kaitlyn donned blue while Karlee rocked the deep red. Layla was in a dusty pink and Samantha covered her baby bump with the same dress but in purple. Kaitlyn pulled everyone together before snapping a picture on her i-Phone and sending it to Seth.

"Right girlies! Lets hit the beach!"

xXx

Seth stood on the beach with a very excited Dolph while Dean and Roman started building sand castles. Randy joined them minutes later in jeans and a white shirt. Dolph wore black trousers with a crisp white shirt that had been left undone. Seth wore another pair of khaki's and a white shirt but his was done up halfway. Dean and Roman were currently sporting sandy shorts and shirts.

Dolph felt the soft tap on his shoulder and he turned around to be met with AJ. He gasped as he took her in. The floor length dress fitted her perfectly and all Dolph wanted to do was take her back to the hotel room.

"You look beautiful." He kissed her forehead and then they both turned to face the priest.

"You are stunning." Seth wrapped his arms around Kaitlyn and settled his chin on her head. Randy did the same to Sam, resting his hands on her baby bump. Kaitlyn smiled at everyone around her. The happy couples that surrounded them were all different. AJ and Dolph were deeply in love while Sam and Randy were settled in married life but it still showed they loved each other just as much. Layla and Roman were close and could tell each other anything. They were the soul mates of the group. Then there was Karlee and Dean, who loved winding each other up but Dean would kick the seven shades of crap out of anyone who hurt Karlee. Kaitlyn thought about her relationship with Seth. They had their 'aw' moments and they had never really fought about much. He had rescued her out of a relationship. She looked up t him and he smiled at her. Yep. She was indefinably in love.

After the vows were said, the couple said the 'I do's' mnaging to get all the girls in tears as their friends officially became man and wife. The priest said his goodbyes and AJ and Dolph stepped back hand in hand.

" Congratulations Mrs Ziggler!" Kaitlyn cried, squeezing her friend in a hug. AJ let the tears flow as everyone congratulated her and Dolph.

"They look so happy." Kaitlyn whispered to Seth as the newly weds posed for pictures. Karlee and Dean had their picture taken seconds before Roman pushed him into the water, blaming him for ruining his sandcastle. Everyone laughed at the fully grown men, scrapping over a sandcastle.

"Your happy aren't you?" Seth asked Kaitlyn unexpectedly. She looked at him, her eyebrows frowning together. She placed a hand on his chest as she gave him an answer.

"Of course babe. Never been any happier." That was all Seth needed. He bent down and picked her up, carrying her bridal style. He walked her to the water and they posed for pictures in the water, Kaitlyn in his arms while Sam snapped away. After they were finished, they still had nearly three hours until they could have their meal that had been booked. Seth, Dean, Roman, Dolph and Randy stood to the side, whispering and looking at the group of girls.

"They're planning something." Sam muttered, recognising the evil glint a mile away in her husbands eyes.

"Shit." Karlee screamed as they all ran towards them. The girls started to run, Sam not getting very far before Randy swept her up and carried her into the water. Kaitlyn was thrown over Seth's shoulders while Dolph dangled his new wife upside down, her infectious laughter ringing out. Layla had been caught and was struggling against Roman, warning him not to put her in the water. Everyone laughed as Karlee slapped away Deans hand while he tried to get some ind of grip on her. He gave up and pretended to walk away before turning around at lightening speed and lifting his girl onto his shoulder.

"Goo!" Dolph shouted and the men ran towards the water with their girlfriends in tow, screaming at them to not throw them in the water. Instead of soaking them completely, they slowly put them down, allowing them to lift their dresses up so they didn't get wet.

"I swear I would have killed you if I'd gotten wet." AJ warned. Sam had been left out and Rand stood videoing them whilst they stood in the water.

"Stay there and I'll get a picture!" Sam called, pulling out the camera. She snapped away before laughing and standing well away from the water.

"Sam, whats so fun-" AJ was cut off as the biggest wave they had ever seen came crashing down on them, completely covering every inch of them, even pulling AJ, Kaitlyn and Layla's dress down. They quickly scrambled around to pick them up while Randy and Sam rolled around on the sand laughing at them. AJ looked around at everyone before bursting into the biggest round of laughter she was capable of.

xXx

Think I got a little carried away with AJ/Dolph but I think its important to set up the big finale.

**Bridesmaids and Brides dresses will be up on my Tumblr.**

_**PLEASE MAKE SURE TO VOTE IN MY NEW POLL! Only takes a second**_

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Love you all XO  
AmandaXO


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Thanks for the reviews! Love you all!

xXx

Kaitlyn let Seth carry her into the hotel since her feet were too tired to move. She snuggled into his shoulder as he fiddled with the lock on their hotel door. They had arrive back from Hawaii a few hours ago and they only had nine hours before leaving for a house show. She let herself fall into a deep sleep knowing she had to return to work tomorrow as the Diva's Champion.

xXx

A fairly good match to start off her reign as champ Kaitlyn thought. She was facing off against Natalya and she knew it would be fair but a challenge to her abilities. Natalya was a good wrestler and since she was now a face, the matches she fought in were clean and fair. Natalya went dancing out on front of Kaitlyn after giving her a hug and as she made her way to the ring, soaking in the cheers from the crowd, Seth helped Kaitlyn prepare for the rush she was about to receive. Her first appearance since winning the belt. She skipped and bounced nervously as her music started and after leaving it for a few seconds, she bounced onto the stage, quickly followed by Seth.

"Making her way to the ring, from Houston Texas and being accompanied by Seth Rollins - Kaitlyn!" The crowds cheers kicked up to full sound as she entered the ring, flashing the title to the crowd.

The match was a slow go at the start as Kaitlyn hadn't worked out in nearly a week but she soon remember the moveset and started to whip Natalya into the turnbuckle, preparing her for a spear. Natalya narrowly managed to avoid the it and followed it up by sweeping Kaitlyn's legs from underneath her, setting her up for the famous Sharpshooter. Kaitlyn sold the move perfectly until she felt her thigh start to strain. She maneuvered her way over to the ropes, thus breaking the hold. On her way back up, Natalya was hit with a spear from out of nowhere and once the referee counted to three, Kaitlyn reveled in her first win as the champ, gladly accepting her belt. Seth lifted her up and planted a sweet kiss on her lips before the pair waltzed backstage in a blissful mood. Natalya was there to meet them, both her and Tyson congratulating them on a well fought match.

"You did amazing out there sweetie!" He cooed, walking her into the private locker room and helping her out of her attire.

"Oh really? Fancy rewarding me?" She asked seductively. Seth let out a low growl before chasing a giggling Kaitlyn into the shower.

xXx

Kaitlyn sat with Seth in catering after a very hectic night. The house show had run smoothly only for everything to blow up afterwards. Vince McMahon had asked for everyone to meet in catering within the hour as he had some news. Everyone huddled round, exhausted from their matches and itching to get back to the hotel for some sleep. Panic was thick in the atmosphere as rumors of firings were heard. All the superstars stayed in their respective groups, keeping close as they whispered bout what was about to tae place. The noise soon died down as Stephanie McMahon and Triple H walked into the room.

"Ok guys, Vince asked Steph to deal with this so I'm merely here to make sure you guys don't start any crap." He motioned for everyone to behave and Steph smiled at her husband lovingly. All the girls in the room secretly sighed, all wanting the relationship that the pair had.

"Ok guys, This next few days will be kinda hard for everyone as there have been some drugs found in the locker rooms." The whole of catering came to standstill as everyone slowly digested the news. One Rey Mysterio left the room immediately. He always took news like this badly since one of his best friends had died due to drugs. This was just something he couldn't handle.

"Someone kindly turned the person in after seeing them in a superstars training bag. Now most of you know what this means but for those of you who don't, This means everyone in the company, including the diva's will be having a drugs screening. I ask you all for your co-operation and as long as you have nothing to hide, your place in this company is secure."

"We'll start with the superstar in question, along with his friends. Then we shall screen the talent which is due on Raw. That should keep everything in order, Thanks for your time." Triple H ended the talk and Steph nodded and turned her back to the crowd of WWE employees, telling them that there talk was over.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it!" Kaitlyn turned to face Seth. He was as gobsmacked as her. He pulled her into his arms as the two of them thought about who in the company would even think about taking drugs.

"I hope it's not anyone we're friends with... Although I'll be gutted to see anyone here fired." Seth responded. The crowd had began to disappear, everyone guessing who had been caught. Rey had come back and now stood in the corner, talking to Triple H about the situation.

"Rollins. Come here a second." Triple H beckoned him over and he grabbed Kaitlyn's hand too, dragging her over with him. Steph acknowledged her and let her husband speak.

"You sure you want her here?" He asked, nodding his head towards Seth's girlfriend. Seth nodded and asked him what he wanted. Kaitlyn gripped her boyfriends hand tighter, hoping she wasn't about to hear what she thought she was.

"Seth... These drugs we found... They were in your bag."

xXx

:O

Oh... Seth

Remember to review and vote in my poll. More reviews equals faster updates.  
Love you all and can't believe this is my third last story! :( Xo


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

xXx

I really love this chapter and It's the longest one I've ever done. I really wanted to capture Stephanie McMahon in this way.

xXx

Kaitlyn immediately moved away from Seth, covering her mouth with her hands in shock. Seth shook his head furiously.

"I wasn't even in the mens locker room! I just dumped my bag and left!" His voice was raised and Triple H was trying his best to calm him down. Steph had gone from authority figure to mother in a few seconds, giving Kaitlyn a hug and making sure she was okay.

"Look Seth, Vince has personally looked thought security tapes and we've concluded that you weren't in the lockers long enough to open your bag. It's starting to look like someone is setting you up."

"No shit." Seth muttered.

"Until we get the results back, you will be on caution. You do realize that if we find anything in your system that isn't prescribed, you will be fired." Seth looked a little puzzle.

"So Randy gets caught smoking weed but if I do it I get fired on the spot? Not that I am, I'm just a little curious." Triple H chuckled slightly and Kaitlyn glared at him.

"You really don't know anything do you?" Seth shook his head at his slightly sarcastic question.

"We didn't find weed in your bag Seth, If we had you would have been told to leave and not come back for a few days. It's the fact that we found nearly four grands worth of cocaine in your bag - That's what would get you fired." Seth's face twisted in disgust and he looked as if he were about to cry. Kaitlyn turned to Steph and explained.

"Seth had no family apart from his sister and his mother. He lost his mum to a cocaine overdose a few years ago." Steph nodded sympathetically.

"I'll take Seth for a test if you take Kaitlyn to Vince." Paul walked away with Seth while Steph put an arm around Kaitlyn's shoulders and led her away.

"You really don't know anything about this do you?" She asked, stopping Kaitlyn so she could look up at her. Kaitlyn shook her head, her mascara running down to her chin.

"I love him so much Steph and I genuinely don't think he would do anything like this, But what if he has?" Steph smiled and pulled Kaitlyn aside, both of them hopping onto a production cart.

"Ya know, Just before we had out first baby, There was this massive conspiracy about drugs being used in the WWE and because Paul was so jacked, he was picked out as a user. There was so much evidence pointing towards him and it really didn't look good. We had a mole in the company that even planted steroids in his locker, of course we only found that out when he was caught after everything happened. It really put a strain on our relationship and at one point I considered finishing with him. I realized I loved him too much to let him go, no matter what was going to happen so I vowed to be there for him and help him even against my fathers wishes. Things turned out well as he was cleared of any accusations and a few months later we had out first kid." Kaitlyn smiled.

"So your saying I should stand by him no matter what... and then have a baby with him." Steph chuckled and it brought a smile to Kaitlyn's lips.

"Yes, he needs support and I honestly don't think he did anything. But don't go having a kid, I need my top Diva for a bit longer." Kaitlyn smiled and they both jumped down if the cart. It surprised Kaitlyn how much Steph cared. Unlike the other authority figures int he company, Steph was friends with everyone as long as they weren't nasty to her or caused any trouble. Steph had once been a wrestler so she knew about emotions the girls, or 'her girls' as she put it, went through. When the Diva's felt emotional, Steph was there with tissues and chocolate. When they had a fallout with their partner, she would be there to offer advice.

"You want to know something?" Steph asked, her arm still on Kaitlyn's shoulder. She looked up at her boss and smiled.

"Yeah, go on then."

"At every WWE event from now on, I'm giving The Shield their own private locker rooms, and I want you girls to use them too." Kaitlyn smiled at the kind gesture. The Shield often used any spare room they could as they liked being in their own group and the girlfriends of them normally accompanied them.

Kaitlyn was about to say something when Stephanie opened a door, ushering the young diva inside. She looked up to see the apologetic eyes of Vince McMahon.

"Have a seat dear." He stood up and took his suit jacket off, sitting on the table at the same side of Kaitlyn. Steph dragged a seat beside her for moral support.

"Ok, I'm going to ask you some questions and then you are going to have a blood test." She nodded.

"So, you know we found drugs in Seth's bag, do you know anything about them?"

"No."

"Has he been acting differently? Going around in secret or acting very suspicious?" Kaitlyn shook her head.

"What about aches and pains? Has he been complaining or being tired or anything?" She shook her head again.

"Paul told me about something about drug abuse in the family, We don't want to bring it up with Seth since this time is a little tense as it it, could you tell us about it?"

"Um, Seth's like me, no family apart from a parent and sibling except he had a mother and a sister where as I have a brother and a father. His mother had problems throughout her entire life and she overdosed on cocaine a few years back and it killed her, that's why I don't think Seth would do anything like that." She concluded, feeling as if she had betrayed Seth a little by revealing a part of his life. Saying that, It wasn't something he hid from anyone who asked about his family.

"Ah, I see your point. How many people know about this and might use it against him?" Kaitlyn thought about everyone who knew. Some of the people in NXT knew as someone had asked him about his mum when they were out partying one night. But who from NXT would use it against him.

"Um, Dean and Roman know, So do their girlfriends. Uh... God... I don't know." Steph exchanged glances.

"Does Darren know?" Kaitlyn didn't even bat an eyelid.

"Yeah, he knows but he hasn't been in the arena recently, has he?" Vince considered it.

"Yeah but the locker room was empty at one point so someone could have snuck in then... Is there anyone that has a thing against him or that would even work for Darren?" Kaitlyn began to shook her head when it dawned on her.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL HER!" Kaitlyn screamed, standing up. Vince was a little taken aback by the usual calm womans outburst.

"Who?"

"Can I see the security tapes from tonight?" Vince and Steph looked at each other.

"Look, I can tell you once I find out because I don't want to accuse her if it's not."

"Her?" Steph questioned as Kaitlyn sat in front of the computer Vince had just switched on. It took a few moments before Steph put everything in place.

"I'll kill her." She muttered, only catching Kaitlyn's attention. Kaitlyn turned back to the screen, feeling Steph kneel down beside her.

"I'll step outside and see how Seth's getting on, okay girls?" They both nodded as they watched people come in and out of the mens room. Steph reached out and paused it.

"Write down which wrestler goes in, the time they go in and when they come out." Kaitlyn nodded and whipped a pen and paper out of the drawer. They both started to write things down as the people came in and out of the locker room. They both stopped as a hooded figure cowered in the shadows. Both women watched as the figure, fully clothed in black waited until there was no-one in the lockers before they ducked in. Steph stared open mouthed as everything on the screen remained still. The person was still in the locker room. The door finally opened and the figure stepped out, looking around to see if anyone was coming. Surely this was the person who set Seth up.

"We're screwed, we don't know who it was!" Kaitlyn threw the pen down and leaned back in the tall chair.

"Wait! Look!" Kaitlyn leapt forward as the person took out a phone, putting it to her ear - obviously making a phone call. As she took the phone away, few strands of platinum blonde hair fell out from behind the hood, after which a hand with very long manicured nails came out and tucked it away.

"I knew it!" Kaitlyn jumped up and the chair hit the wall a few feet away. Vince came back in.

"Well?!" Kaitlyn looked at her boss with pleading eyes.

"After I get this test can I go to the women's locker room?" Steph whispered in her fathers ear and her nodded as she talked.

He nodded and left the room again, this time a nurse walked in with a suitcase. Stephanie gripped her hand and went to walk out when Kaitlyn called after her.

"Steph? Can you please stay with me? I really hate needles." Steph smiled sympathetically and sat down beside her.

"I'm shit scared of needles... Do you know I broke two of Paul's fingers when I got an epidural when I had Aurora." Kaitlyn chuckled, oblivious to the nurse preparing the needle and preparing her arm.

"I bet you he loved after that..." Stephanie chuckled and Kaitlyn smiled at the thought of the couple.

"He put me in the situation of pushing out a kid so he had to take the consequences." Steph joked. Kaitlyn flinched as the needle pierced her skin. Steph gripped her hand.

"Youv'e not met my daughters have you?" Kaitlyn shook her head.

"I used to take them in and the rest of the Diva's would babysit them... But that was when Trish and Amy were here and they were amazing but since we employed Kelly and the rest of the models, I don't like taking them here... Bad influence and all." Kaitlyn felt her spirits dampen as she thought Steph was comparing her to the other bimbos that worked for her.

"But after watching you, I would love to take them back. I would love my girls to grow up around strong, confident, independent women." Kaitlyn nearly burst out into tears.

"That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, Thank you." Kaitlyn gave a breath of relief as the nurse told her she was done.

"Of course Karlee will have to keep her swearing and sexual urges under control when they're around." That earned a hearty laugh from Kaitlyn.

"Well, I'm going to see a certain lady, Speak to you later." She gave Steph a hug which the mother gladly returned. Vince walked back in.

"Am I okay to go now?"

"Absolutely. And be back here in about an hour for your results, I don't want to make you wait until tommorow" He winked and she walked out.

"And remember, Never throw the first punch." He winked and Kaitlyn threw a wave over her shoulder.

xXx

So the confrontation next! Will Seth be in the clear? And who is the mysterious Diva? (Not that I've kept it a huge secret)

Review and I'll upload quicker.  
Love you all, Amanda Xo


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

xXx

It should have been like a scene out of a film. Kaitlyn should have kicked the door down and beat the truth out of the little bitch. Instead, she had to wait while someone came to unlock the big heavy door. Eve stood with a towel wrapped around her body since she had just come out of the shower.

"Is Jamie in here?" Kaitlyn asked as she started to get very impatient. Eve nodded.

"Yeah, She just nipped into the shower." Kaitlyn smiled.

"I need to take care of something. Anywhere you could go?" Eve grinned.

"Yeah, I'll go wait with Natalya and Tyson." She gave Kaitlyn a quick hug as Eve scurried across the hall to the opposite locker room. Kaitlyn quietly eased the door shut and locked it. Time for some fun. All Kaitlyn had to do was get Jamie to throw the first punch and she was in the clear. She gazed around the room, her eyes landing on a few particular things. First she saw the sandbag that lay by the door. She didn't know what they had used it for but she knew what she was going to use it for. The next thing she noticed was the box of shimmer that some of the Diva's dusted on their bodies before going out for a match. The box was nearly full and held a couple of litres at max. This was going to be good.

When Kaitlyn heard the shower turn on, she darted for the scissors that lay beside the mirror, hacking at the sandbag and busting it open. Kaitlyn stopped herself for a moment, thinking about how far she was actually going. She shrugged it off and tiptoed towards the shower, pulling up a stall in the shower stall beside Jamie. As she heaved the bag up and over the partition, Jamie started to sing. Very badly for that matter. Kaitlyn let the contents of the sandbag spill and fall onto her. An ear-piercing scream filled the locker room and the water shut off immediately. Kaitlyn grabbed her towel and threw it in the shower with her. Anything to wind her up.

"You fucking bitch!" She screamed as she came charging out of the shower. Kaitlyn stood around the corner, waiting for her to charge into the open room. As she did, she was blinded by the powder flying into her face. Kaitlyn perched on a stool, waiting for Jamie to stop screaming. She casually fiddled with the bottle of fake tan as she waited for Jamie to calm down.

"What do you think your doing?" She screamed, throwing the nearest possible object towards Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn ducked as the hairdryer smashed the mirror behind her. Kaitlyn retaliated with instinct, spraying the contents of the can onto Jamie's face. She stopped when she realized she was still holding the tan.

"You were in the locker room the same time that drugs were planted in Seth's bag." Jamie stopped dead in her tracks. She turned silent.

"And Steph knows so don't deny it." Sofia started to cry and Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Look, Don't start the waterworks with me. You could have put him out of his job, ruined his life!" Kaitlyn stood up and Jamie squared up to him.

"I can explain everything... Just let me change." Jamie scurried away and came back moments later wearing a robe.

"Well.. I'm listening." Jamie sat down, a picture with sand all over and her hair tangled with disgusting sticky powder. The fake tan had made her skin almost black and it contrasted badly with her bright platinum hair.

"Darren asked me if I would put something in Seth's bag. I didn't know what it was until I opened it. I called him and told him I woulnd't do it."

"So why did you?" Jamie grinned and glared at Kaitlyn from under her eyelashes.

"Darren said that you would leave Seth for it and then he would have you back. Then I could get my baby back." Kaitlyn refrained from swinging at her. Instead she laughed.

"You still think he's gonna come back to you? You really are deluded." She bit, her laugh annoying Jamie even further.

"He's the only deluded one - He is with you after all." Kaitlyn tried to not let it get to her. Instead, she laughed.

"Nope...Well, he did go out with you and judging by the state of you right now, he was the deluded one." At that second Jamie lunged at Kaitlyn and they both toppled over the chair and onto the ground. Kaitlyn felt her head smash off the table top on the way down but it only fueled her anger. Jamie stood up and Kaitlyn whirled her boot around and kicked the bottom of her back. Jamie went down screaming while Kaitlyn went to unlock the door. After grabbing Jamie's hair and hauling her up, she marched out of the room with her. There were gasps as Kaitlyn dragged Jamie to Vince's office. Jamie finally managed to get out of Kaitlyn's grip and she kicked Kaitlyn in the stomach before running away.

"Jamie! Get back here!" She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face the . He tried his hardest to stifle his laughter as he laid eyes on Jamie's face. Jamie slowly walked towards Vince, her head down. She stopped as she got to Kaitlyn.

"I know I've been a bitch towards you, but please don't mention Darren's name." Kaitlyn looked at her, extremely confused.

"Why? He got you into trouble." It was then that it all clicked.

"Are you two together?" She asked. When Jamie didn't answer, she knew that they were. All she could do was laugh. Kaitlyn didn't acknowledge her as she walked away, quietly chuckling to herself.

xXx

Kaitlyn waited with Steph as Vince explained the situation to Seth. Kaitlyn had given a statement to the police and so had Jamie, Kaitlyn including the information about Darren. Steph sat with an envelope containing Kaitlyn's drug test results. Although she knew she was clear, she couldn't help but be nervous. Steph fiddled with the paper and as she slid the sheet of pink paper out, her smile told her what Kaitlyn already knew.

"Your in the clear sweetie." Kaitlyn flung her arms around Steph and she returned the gesture. The door opened behind them and Kaitlyn turned around slowly as Stephanie slipped out of the room. Seth stood in front of her and thoughts and emotions ran through her head at lightning speed. Should she go to him although drugs were found? Then she realized that is was all Jamie. And Darren. It took a whole of ten seconds before Kaitlyn was in Seth's arms and their lips were smashed together. He wrapped his arms around her waist as tightly as he could and She held onto him as if he were going to run away.

"I'm sorry about how I acted earlier." She said through the many kisses. He smoothed her hair away and looked into her eyes.

"Don't. It's fine. I was so glad when I saw Jamie though, Her face was a picture!" Kaitly smiled.

"Thank you for helping me. Steph told me what you did and I'm so proud, happy that you believed in me." She grinned.

"Of course I wanted to help, I love you."

"Ha, Not as much as I love you." He replied before swooping her up and carrying her out.

xXx

Still not finished but I'm gutted that this is one of my last stories. But since many of you voted FOR the WWE/TNA story, I have decided that that story will be my last. Make sure to check out my Dean Ambrose Story (A Second Chance)

Reviews mean updates are faster.

Love you all,  
Amanda Xo


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

And a small note for the person who reviewed on my other story saying '.because you made us wait 11 days before you update.' - I do have a life and although it may not be a very socially filled one, I have important exams coming up and I kinda need time to revise.

* * *

The drugs frenzy had shaken everyone. It also meant everyone had to be tested, and people had been caught out. Vince had requested that all wrestlers employed by the WWE to be at the arena after the RAW show finished.  
Kaitlyn and Seth had made up big time and she truly believed Jamie and Darren had made them stronger.  
"So who do you thinks been caught out?" he asked as they walked around the arena. He stood behind her with his arms around her waist and she had her hands on his.  
"I don't know really, I dread to think though." Seth placed his chin on top of her hair as they entered the crowded catering hall. All of the superstars and divas were sitting together, whispering among themselves. As Seth and Kaitlyn entered, eyes turned to them and they both expected to be ignored, them being the reason that they had needles stuck into their arms. Instead and go their utter amazement, John Cena and Nikki were the first to give them a hug, asking if they were alright after the incident.  
"Yeah, we're just glad it wasn't dragged out." Seth responded. Kaitlyn smiled as she watched her boyfriend accept handshakes and apologies. Rey was the last one to stand up and Seth was rewarded with a firm hug. Someone from the middle of the room cleared their throat and everyone's attention turned to Triple H who was now standing in a cleared space. Steph joined him moments later, looking very tired, she smiled in Kaitlyn's direction and she waved back.  
"Okay, We have one hour until the dark show starts and this is the way this is going to work. I have two lists and im going to read the first one out. If your name is called our, you go and pack up your bags and leave. It means you've been suspended for thirty days due to drug use." He cleared his throat and Steph took over.  
"If your name is on the second list you pack your bags and say your goodbyes because your contract been terminates due to high levels of dangerous drugs that were found in your system." Every single wrestler employed took a deep breath, some obviously nervous.  
"List one - Randy Orton, Tamina Snuka, Evan Bourne and Titus O'Neil." There were hushed whispers as Randy walked away, his second suspension of his career. Evan marched away with his head held low and Tamina started screaming as she fell to her knees. Titus left and as he walked past, he offered Kaitlyn a small smile. She returned it and them shifted her gaze to the floor.  
"Second list and as you will all know, Darren has been fired for his actions against Seth." There were a few claps and soon enough, the whole of catering were whooping and cheering.  
"His actions against Kaitlyn have also been noted and I'll tell you this, he will never work as a wrestler again." Now it was her turn for hugs and handshakes. She gladly smiled and accepted, shooing everyone away so she could hear the next list. Steph crossed her legs slightly as she flicked through the pile of paper.  
"Darren Young, Ryback and Jamie. Get your bags and go guys." Jamie had stood in the corner and as soon as her name was called she started sobbing and she ran away down the corridor at full speed. Ryback surprisingly went mental. He started by throwing insults at everyone in the room, them proceeded to start throwing chairs. One clipped a camera man while the second one he threw smacked right into the chest of Steph. And World War Three erupted. The space everyone had stood in was cleared and Ryback went for Triple H who was tending to his hysterical wife. That was fight number one. Kaitlyn ran over to a crying Stephanie.  
"Are you okay, do you need an ambulance?" Kaitlyn asked frantically. Her eyes flickered to the ground and she saw a pool of blood where Steph's head was.  
"Layla, Call an ambulance!" Kaitlyn screamed and Layla whipped her phone out at lightening speed. Kaitlyn turned her full attention back to Steph who was now drifting out of consciousness.  
"Where did the chair hit you?" She asked, hoping that by asking questions she could keep Steph awake.  
"In the stomach and my chest... Kaitlyn im so worried..." Kaitlyn took hold of her hand , ducking as someone flew past get head and crashed onto a table behind them.  
"Your going to be fine. A couple of bruises and maybe a few stitches on your head. Nothing major but -"  
"Kaitlyn, I'm pregnant." Kaitlyn froze. She couldn't let another woman lose her baby. First it was AJ and now Steph.  
"Um.. Does Paul know?". She shook her head 'no' and Kaitlyn went straight into full out panic mode. She screamed at Seth and he came bounding over.  
"Call the police and get Ryback restrained... And get Paul over here ASAP!" Seth was cleary confused but he did as he was told. Cameramen and technicians started to leave as the chaos proved too much to handle. Paul came running over with no shirt and only one shoe remained on his foot. Kaitlyn heard the ambulance coming so she knew Steph was in safe hands. She gave her hand a squeeze before standing beside Layla who was trying her hardest to keep calm.

"We need to do something! Look at our boys out there!" Kaitlyn risked a look and Roman and Seth were getting thrown all over the place as everyone had started fighting.  
The ambulance left with an injured Steph just four squad cars pulled into the entrance of catering. Ryback was arrested immediately as were a few of the others who had been reported. Seth joined Kaitlyn as Layla was reunited with Roman.

"Where's Karlee?" Dean asked as he joined the rest of the group. Everyone shrugged. He pulled his phone out and dialed his girlfriend's number. After a few minutes, he put the phone back in his pocket.

"Something's wrong. She always answers." Dean was starting to worry the rest of his friends.

"Em... We can check the changing rooms and if her things are there... You keep calling and go out and see if she's gone in the car. We can meet back here in ten." Everyone nodded as Kaitlyn and Layla went to the locker room. As they stepped inside, they automatically assumed the worst. The mirrors that usually lined the wall were smashed and everything that lay on the counters were on the floor. Bottles of perfume were smashed and broken and the clothes and bags of all the diva's littered the floor.

"Aw shit." Layla muttered. Kaitlyn pulled out her phone and called Seth.

"You have to get here. Now." She hung up immediately. Layla pulled Kaitlyn to the stools and the both of them sat there as they waited for the boys to arrive. Just as Dean crashed through the door, the sound of a phone ringing made them all stop dead in their tracks. The Shields theme came from underneath a pile of clothes and Kaitlyn dived for it, knowing automatically that the phone was Karlee's. She fumbled with the screen before lifting it to her ear, unsure since the number was withheld.

"You need to listen to me." Kaitlyn froze as she recognized Karlee's voice. She shook slightly and it made the others crowd around the phone.

"O..okay..."

"Kaitlyn, Darren's kidnapped me and he's got me somewhere. He won't tell me where I am but he says he'll let me go if you get back with him." Kaitlyn didn't even think about her answer.

"Put him on the phone." She heard some noises she presumed were Karlee handing over the phone and then Darren's heavy breathing.

"What do you want Darren?" She asked, sighing. Seth rubbed her back soothingly and she relaxed against his touch.

"I want you."

* * *

Dun dun duuuun! (meant to sound dramatic...)

Hope you like...

And a small note for the person who reviewed on my other story saying '.because you made us wait 11 days before you update.' - I do have a life and although it may not be a very socially filled one, I have important exams coming up and I kinda need time to revise.

So bare with me guys... Only a few more chapters to go! Sad to think this is one of my last stories before I 'retire from fanfiction'

_**Love you's all so much and thanks for the support! Remember to review, we should pass 200 reviews tonight, making me a very happy girl! XO**_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

xXx

Dean was at the point where he was going to kill someone and Kaitlyn wanted to throw up. She was holding onto Layla with every ounce of energy she had while Seth explained everything to the cops. She knew what Darren was capable of and it scared the seven shades of crap out of her. If she got hurt, it was a her fault.

"Do you have any idea where he has he?" Dean asked the officer. He shook his head.

"We haven't heard anything yet but until we do, you need to make sure you all stick together." The Police officer bid their goodbyes and went to leave. Layla stood up and Roman was automatically at her side. She tried to argue but after a stern glare from both Dean and Kaitlyn, she walked with him without any problem.

"Dean, I'm really sorry about all this. I never meant for anyone to get hurt." Kaitlyn stood beside Dean, slowly slipping her hand onto his shoulder, trying to comfort him. He shrugged away before stalking off down the halls. Kaitlyn closed her eyes and willed herself not to cry. Seth pulled her into him and tried to rub her back but she pulled away.

"I'm going to see Layla, get my bags and then I want to go back to the hotel." She pulled Seth in closer and rested her head against his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and held her tightly. No matter what, He was adamant Kaitlyn wouldn't be anywhere Darren.

He pulled her by the hand towards the locker room and she followed slowly, her feet feeling heavy after al the waiting around. She was currently sporting Seth's hoodie since she was only in her ring clothes and the arena wasn't the warmest place to be. As they stopped at the door, Kaitlyn turned to her boyfriend.

"You go get your tuff from your locker and then I'll meet you in catering." He shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you... My locker room is on the other side of this arena!" Kaitlyn rubbed her head slowly, the stress was causing a headache.

"I need to talk to Layla. Please just go... We'll be fine." She kissed him on the cheek and opened the door, making sure she shut it. She heard Seth sigh before walking away.

"Lucky you, It took me hell of a lot longer to get rid of Roman." Kaitlyn smiled at Layla's comment.

"He left you alone?" She asked. Layla nodded as she pulled on a pair of sweatpants. She pointed to the baseball bat on the floor beside her.

"I always carry Barry around when we're touring, remember?" Kaitlyn let out a small giggle. Barry the Baseball bat.

"You just about ready to go?" Kaitlyn asked after stripping out of her ring attire. She too slipped on a pair of grey sweatpants and a black vest, raking around to find her white converse.

"Yep. Steph called me and asked if you were okay... She couldn't get a hold of you." Kaitlyn frowned and slipped out her cell phone. She tapped at the screen then held it up.

"Its dead." Layla smiled as Kaitlyn went to slip her phone into her pocket.

Damn it! No pockets!" She moaned.

"Oh slip it into your bra... I do that all the time." She took her friends advice and slipped the phone away.

"She told me to tell you that everyone is fine... She said you would know what it meant." Kaitlyn sighed and held her hand over her heart. She wanted to cry. At least something was going to be alright.

"You okay?" Layla asked as she slipped her bags onto her shoulder. Kaitlyn nodded and gathered everything up. AJ had been in and taken all of Karlee's things back to the hotel.

"Yeah... Just been a weird night... And I'm really worried about Karlee," Layla offered her friend a weak smile.

"She's going to be fine. This is Karlee we're on about." That gave Kaitlyn a little reassurance but not enough to stop her panicking.

Layla dropped the snib on the locker room door and both girls set off down the corridor, Layla holding the baseball firmly by her side. Both woman walked slowly alongside each other, both getting little more paranoid as the seconds ticked by. Kaitlyn heard a shuffling noise and she grabbed Layla's wrist to stop her. Kaitlyn didn't have to say anything. Layla knew to stop and shut up. They both shuffled against a wall, standing silent for a few moments.

The silence was daunting and they had no view of what was around the corner. Kaitlyn chanced a glance at Layla and once they both nodded, they decided to keep walking. After two deep breaths, they were walking at a normal pace although neither of them felt like chatting.

Before Kaitlyn could take another step, she was pulled back with such force she landed on the floor. She saw the look of horror on Layla's face and she knew exactly who it was. Layla swung the baseball bat but to no avail she was pushed onto the floor, her wrist making a sickening snapping sound as she landed. Kaitlyn swung for her attacker but she was brutally forced up against the wall. Kaitlyn knew straight away it was Darren.

Layla tried getting up but Darren stomped down on her ribs, causing her to scream out in pain. Darren panicked, aware that her scream would alert people around them. He called something out and three other men came out from behind a corner. Two of them held Kaitlyn against the wall while Darren tried his hardest to get Layla to shut up. She quieted down and just as they were about to leave, with Kaitlyn in tow, she screamed again. He saw red and ran towards her. He grabbed the production carts that were towering above her and pulled them down. These cart were piled with boxes and metal trays and with a few strong pulls, they all came tumbling down on top of Layla. Kaitlyn let out an ear piercing scream as was pulled away from her friend and outside. She watched as the dust cleared from the tumbling boxes. There was no movement. Layla could be seriously hurt... If not worse. Kaitlyn was hurled into the back of a van - a van which she soon recognized as Darren's horrible camper van. Two men, completely dressed in black stuck ductape over her mouth and tied her hands together before slamming the door shut.

Kaitlyn cried herself sore as the van roared to life and they sped out of the car park. She was completely alone. Until she heard a voice.

"Kaitlyn? Is that you?" Kaitlyn whipped round, backing up against the wall of the moving van.

"Hey, don't worry, Its me... Karlee." Kaitlyn relaxed slightly and once she caught glimpse of her friend from the slight light that got in from an overhead street light, she stopped crying.

"Are you tied up?" Kaitlyn muffled a yes and she heard Karlee moved closer. Kaitlyn winced as Karlee untied the plastic tiers that were binding her hands together. Kaitlyn wasted no time in whipping the tape off her mouth, ignoring the pain.

"Look, I think they will let you go, now that they have me so I need you to tell Seth and the police everything you know. Promise?" Karlee nodded and gave her best friend a tight hug.

"Darren saw the text messages." Kaitlyn closed her eyes. Now she was in deep shit.

"Really? Them all?"

"Yep. He asked and asked but I told him the truth." Kaitlyn sighed. The text messages Karlee was referring to were the ones that were sent just after Kaitlyn had left Darren, where she thought she might have been pregnant. Turns out she wasn't.

"Just tell Seth that I love him and I always will... No matter what happens." Karlee nodded and they burst into tears.

"Kaitlyn... He mentioned something about you and him getting hitched..." Kaitlyn froze. She stifled back the tears as she spoke.

"If it's what I have to do to keep you guys safe... I'll do it." Karlee spluttered about how much she loved her just as the van stopped abruptly. The two girls sat side by side and held each others hands. Te noise of cars whizzing past scared the life out of them both.

Someone wrenched the doors open and the girls both cowered down as they got in, tugging them apart. They both began to scream as Karlee was lifted up and out of the van. Kaitlyn watched through the small window as they slapped her to shut her up and then threw her onto the road. They kicked her a few times before rushing back into the van and speeding up again.

The last thing Kaitlyn saw was Karlee slowly rising to her feet and blowing a kiss to her best friend.

* * *

So... Some serious drama here.

_**Thanks so much to the people who did bother to review the last chapter.. It meant a lot. There is honestly nothing better than getting a notification saying 'New Review'. It seriously makes me so happy**_.

**Have been asked to do a request for a reader so I decided to do that. It is only a three or four part story but that should come out sometime this week. Be sure to check that out and support it.**

If you would like me to reply to a review please start your review with (*R) and I'll be sure to follow that through.

Love you all so much.. Please Review...

Manda Xo


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Dean, Seth and Roman were standing in catering when Dean heard his phone ringing. He answered without hesitation, hoping it was Karlee.

"Dean?... You need to help me!" He automatically knew the terrified voice belonged to his girlfriend.

"Baby where are you?" He asked, ignoring her pleas.

"I'm in the back of a police car... Dean, Darren has Kaitlyn." Seth heard this and snatched the phone away.

"Karlee, Where is she? Is she okay?" Karlee began to tremble and cry.

"Darren drove off with her and I have no idea where they are headed. I'm so sorry Seth." Seth sighed in frustration and handed the phone back to Dean. Roman patted his back in an effort to reassure him.

"Okay, I'm coming to get you... Where are you?"

"The police are taking me back to the arena. I'll see you soon baby." Karlee hung up and left the three member of the Shield standing in silence.

"Wait. Was Layla not with Kait?" Roman asked. They all exchanged glances before they burst out sprinting down the corridors towards the women's locker room.

xXx

Kaitlyn must have fallen asleep because by the time she woke up, she was surrounded by fluffy sheets and fresh blankets. She was also stripped down to her underwear. She quickly scrambled around to try and find clothes,finding a pair of tiny denim shorts and the crop top she was wearing. She glanced around and took in her surroundings. It looked like an apartment of some kind. There was a balcony and there was a door leading through to another room, which she supposed was the bathroom. She heard voices so she sat on the bed,trying her hardest to act normal.

Darren waltzed into the room, looking rather worse for wear, talking to a rather short man. He grinned when he saw Kaitlyn, keeping his eyes trained on her while Darren muttered to him.

"Are you listening to me?" Darren snapped. The man was startled and nodded harshly.

"Yes, I'll have her ready for tomorrow like you asked. Until then you may go and pamper yourself and leave me here with the bride to be." Kaitlyn stared at the two men. Bride? Her breathing became erratic and she had to hold the side of the bed to stop her from falling.

"Yeah yeah, Get out and give me a few minutes with her." the small, well dressed man scurried out ad closed the door softly behind him. Darren came and knealt in front of Kaitlyn, taking both of her quivering hand in his.

"Okay, You have to listen to me baby. Okay?" Kaitlyn nodded, afraid that if she didn't, she'd be the victim of a savage beating.

"Me and you are getting married tomorrow and that man is going to style you up and make you all pretty for me. Understand." Kaitlyn nodded again.

"Darren... If you let me go, I promise I won't tell anyone what you've done..." The almighty slap that Kaitlyn received was enough to make a grown man wince. It wasn't until she opened one eye that she noticed the leather belt in Darren's hand. He must have picked it up and hit her with it without her noticing. The tears stung the fresh cut and Kaitlyn curled her fists up to make the pain bearable. Darren placed his hand on her good cheek and whispered softly.

"See baby, Look what you made me do. Go get it cleaned up. I'll see you tomorrow morning in the little white chapel." He kissed her forehead and stood up, leaving and blowing a kiss before he shut the door. Kaitlyn stood up and ran to the bathroom, locking the door and slumping down onto the toilet seat. More tears began to flow and they stung her cheek badly.

The damage was thing gash that run down her cheekbone and stopped just above her lip. After surveying the contents of the bathroom, she decided that nothing in there would help her escape. She knew she needed to get out and search the room. Kaitlyn twisted the door handle and opened the door. She nearly screamed as the small man from before, stood in front of her and beamed at her.

xXx

All three members of the Shield sprung through the double doors and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the fallen boxes. Roman was the first one to start tearing into them and throwing them behind him. It wasn't long before the others joined in. When Roman say the pretty manicured hand he knew instantly that Layla was underneath the boxes. They all helped him pull them away before he lifted her up.

"Call an ambulance! She's not breathing!" Layla was limp in his arms and the small gashes on her head made her face a bloody mess. Her left wrist was bent into an un-natural shape and they knew it was broken. Things weren't looking good for the British Diva an Roman knew it.

xXx

"Oh this is bad, Darren said you fell into the side of the cabinet but I wasn't expecting the damage to be this bad!" The small man grabbed Kaitlyn's wrist and lightly pulled her over to the bed, where they both took seats beside each other. He grinned again, the exact same look spread across his face like it did before. Kaitlyn thought he was part of Darren's major plan. The smile was starting to freak her out.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She snapped. The man seemed a little taken aback.

"Well sweetheart, you're a fresh canvas for me to work my magic on. You don't realize that your the first big project of my career and I can't wait to make you look beautiful on the happiest day of your life." The man clapped excitedly and Kaitlyn felt a little twinge. He obviously didn't know that she had been kidnapped and was being made to marry her vicious ex against her will.

"So what did Darren tell you about our wedding day?" She asked, taking mental notes as he started explaining.

"When he told me how you ran away from your abusive boyfriend and into the arms of Darren, I couldn't help but ooh and ahh. It was so romantic!" Kaitlyn was suddenly alert.

"Did he mention the name of this abusive boyfriend?" She asked, fairly intrigued.

"Yes... Seth someone? Works for the WWE?" Kaitlyn felt her fists clinch. How DARE Darren say something like that.

"Miss, Are you okay?" The man touched her hand lightly, the concerned smile beckoning her to tell him what was wrong.

"If I tell you something, Can you promise me you will help me?" He nodded eagerly. Kaitlyn took his hand and marched him to the bathroom, just incase anyone was listening at the door.

"I split up with Darren nearly a year ago after he beat me black and blue. I moved on with Seth after he cheated on me and we were really happy together until Darren came back into the picture. he started taking drugs, planted them in my boyfriends bag to try and frame him kidnapped my best friend before assaulting my other best friend and taking me. Now I'm here." The man stared at her. Not knowing what to say. Kaitlyn readied herself in case he sprung to the door to get Darren. But what he did shocked her to the core.

"Okay so I'll take measurements so it looks like we actually did something and then I'll inform the police straight away and tell them everything I know. I'm Ryan by the way." He held out his hand and Kaitlyn shook it with tears in her eyes.

Ryan quickly whipped out his measuring tape and skimmed around Kaitlyn's body, making rough notes of her measurements. He made a point of talking really loudly about dresses when they exited the bathroom, and to Kaitlyn's horror, Darren was lying on the bed.

"There you are Mr Young, Your bride is all measured up. I'll get the dress made right away. Ryan gave Kaitlyn a small reassuring smile when Darren couldn't see him.

Then he was gone.

xXx

Well? Kaitlyn has been kidnapped, karlee's on her way back and Layla is in a serious condition.

Story is ending soon and here's the teasers for the last chapter.

*Someone ends up dead.  
*Someone ends up pregnant  
*Someone ends up the hero.

Make your predictions in the reviews now! Everyone who is correct will get a shoutout in the final chapter!

Love you guys! Please read and review!  
Amanda Xo


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Thanks for all the reviews!

xXx

Roman sat in the bed beside Layla, holding her hand and wishing for her to wake up. She had three broken ribs and a fractured wrist. The weight and impact of the things that fell on top of her had knocked her unconscious. All they had to do now was wait for her to wake up. Seth and Dean stood talking to some policeman when Dean's name was shrieked at the other end of the hall. Karlee stood, her clothes slightly ripped, her hair a mess and make-up streaming down her face. She ran into the arms of her boyfriend and he held her as she sobbed.

"Karlee has managed to identify the vehicle that took your girlfriend Seth so all we need to do now is find it." Seth nodded and continued looking at the floor as Karlee was taken away for tests and to be looked over by doctors. He didn't want to begin to think about what he was going to do to Kaitlyn. It made his stomach churn.

xXx

"Come on baby, lie beside me." Darren cooed as soon as Ryan left the room. She edged forward more closely and sat down on the bed reluctantly. She knew that in order to protect herself and her loved ones, she would have to play along with him. But she didn't want to and sharing the same bed as him made her skin crawl. Darren pulled her down onto the bed and kisses her. He pushed his tongue against her lips to try and get them to open but Kaitlyn sat rigid on the bed, refusing him entry. He squeezed her thigh making her yelp in pain and he forced his tongue into her mouth. Kaitlyn had never wanted to be sick as much as she did now. He slowly moved and within a minute, he lay on top of her, her hands pinned above his head as he slowly kissed down her neck sloppily. Kaitlyn was frozen with fear and her eyes were closed tightly shut so she didn't have to look at him.

"Darr...Darren!" Kaitlyn pushed him away slightly and the anger fired up in his eyes.

"You know how we're getting married tomorrow?" Darren nodded his understanding and his temper mellowed slightly.

"Well what about if we don't do anything tonight. It will make out wedding night more special." She tried to smile but she as sure it came out more nervous than happy. She could see Darren thinking about it for a few minutes. She was scared he wasn't going to buy it.

"That's a great idea babe!" He rolled off her and lay extremely close to her. Putting his arm over her stomach and laying on his side to face her.

"You aren't not just saying that so you dont have to sleep with me are you?" He seemed angry.

"Don't be silly. It will just feel more special." She stroked his cheek gently and he closed his eyes, falling asleep with a grin on his face.

xXx  
Karlee's eyes hadn't peeled off the same spot in over an hour and Dean couldn't understnd why she wouldn't let him in.

"She's very fragile at the moment." Seth reminded her. At least his girlfriend was safe.

"I know... It couldn't have been easy for her being kidnapped and shit. She went through it all before." Seth remembered about the incident.

"Anyway, How you holding up man?" Dean asked as he placed his hand on Seth's shoulder. Seth shrugged and continued to stare at the policemen standing down the hall.

"I know she's strong. She can fight but Darren has abused her for so long she'll just freeze on the spot. I'm afraid she might not come back to me this time." Dean was about so speak when the Police Officers Seth had been staring at suddenly jumped to attention and starting shouting orders. It was mere seconds before they left the building.

xXx

"I mean it Titus! You have to get me to that chapel!" Darren was fixing the tie on his shirt, ignoring the ripped collar.

"Darren. You have to stop these games and give it up! Kaitlyn dosen't want you no more." Darren growled into the phone.

"You get me to that chapel or she dies before the wedding and not after it as I planned." Titus sighed. Darren had told Titus he was going to marry her then kill her. He knew if he could get them married, It would be easy enough to grab Kaitlyn away from him. His plan was going to far now.

"Fine. But don't you dare lay a finger on her." Darren grinned.

"Like I would." And then he hung up. Titus wanted no part in this but he had always had a soft spot for Kaitlyn. He knew he had to help her.

Ryan sat in his room, twiddling his fingers nervously. He had called the police, telling them to be outside the chapel Darren was taking Kaitlyn was going to be a simple arrest had quickly taken a turn for the worst when Ryan told them Darren was armed. He had seen the gun that had been placed sloppily underneath the bed. He had not gotten a wink of sleep as all he did was think about it. He was afraid this would end badly for him and he had already penned a goodbye note. Ryan snapped out of his daydream when Kaitlyn emerged from his bathroom, dressed in her gorgeous gown.

"I have to say Ryan, I may be being forced into this wedding but I love this dress." Ryan smiled.

"I... I uh... Made it in black so that when you get married again, you can wear white. I could have made the dress white but I as afraid that it might bring back memories in your futre."Kaitlyn felt a tear roll down her perfectly made up face. Ryan swiped it away and fixed her foundation.

"If that's the case, you get to design my next dress... And every dress I wear before and after that." Ryan smiled weakly. He hadn't told Kaitlyn about alerting the police as he was scared nothing happened and she freaked out.

"Oh! And another thing... Just in case you get a chance to run away from Darren, I designed your dress so it sort of falls apart." He bent down and put his hands under the top layer of silky fabric. In one swift motion, the fabric that made the dress fan out, fell to the ground and pooled at her feet. She smiled, thanked him and helped him clip it back on. She slipped a pair of black chuck's on - Ryan had ran out and got her a pair as soon as the shops opened.

"Good luck and I promise to be waiting for you with some very strong alcohol." Ryan grabbed Kaitlyn in for a hug. Despite being so low and knowing the turn her life was about to take, she knew she had a life long friend in the man before her. She had known him less than 24 hours yet she trusted him with her life. Literally.

xXx

The drive to the chapel was daunting and Kaitlyn sat between Ryan and Darren, who was texting on his phone with a frustrated look on his face. Kaitlyn kept stealing glances from Ryan and he kept sending her reassuring glances. Her breathing began to get quicker and when the car pulled came to a stop, she thought she was going to pass out. When the driver got out to help her out the car, she stumble, catching the side of the car to steady her. Titus avoided her steely gaze and shut the doors behind him. Kaitlyn was pulled inside by Darren as another tear left her eyes. She felt betrayed. Just before the chapel doors shut, he winked, sending her hopes sky high.

xXx

I was going to update this last night but I was too emotionally unstable after The Shield on titles. I will not say anymore as I won't stop.

Kaitlyn's Dress is on My Tumblr! link for Tumblr is in my profile!

Please go check out my friends new story, She always cheer me up with her amazing reviews and sends me sweet posts on Tumblr. Her pen name is 'wweanddegrassi' and her story is called People Change! Its a Randy Orton FanFic so be sure to leave her lots of nice reviews!

Love you all, Now I'm off to watch Raw! (So send me lots of reviews to read!)  
Amanda, XO


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

xXx

Kaitlyn froze. The chapel doors closed behind her and she suddenly felt very claustrophobic. Ryan grabbed her hand, using his eyes to will her on, knowing she would get hurt is she didn't. She ignored his silent please.

"I'm not marrying you." She stated, throwing her flowers onto the ground and turning around. She touched the door handle but stopped when something cold and hard touched the side of her neck. He had a gun. Where the fuck did Darren get a gun from!

"Take one more fucking step and I'll blow your head off." Darren growled. Tears made there way down her face, making lines down her face. She turned around ever so slowly and faced him.

"Don't even think about saying no, Or I'll have someone go round and kill every single on of your little friends. Including Seth." His name made her heart hurt. She would do anything to save the man she loved. Even take a bullet. She was about to speak when a slap cut her off. Ryan gasped but knew better than to help her out.

"You and I are going in there, getting married and that's the end of it. If not, You, Ryan and everyone you know will be dead by the end of the day." Kaitlyn didn't even have to decide.

"Fine, I'll do it." She just had to pray that help was on the way.

xXx

"You have to let me do something!" Seth shouted at the man in charge of the rescue mission. He had watched his girlfriend come out of the car dressed beautifully, her hair straight and pinned back, only for her to walk inside, and had never been seen since. There were at least fifty men all dressed in riot gear, ready to storm the place and free Kaitlyn and anyone else who was being held against their will.

Seth spotted the familiar figure, walking down the road, his concentration on his phone. He knew this was his chance.

"I'm thirsty, I'm going o that shop." He pointed to the shop behind the surveillance vans and the man in charge nodded.

"As long as you don't go getting involved. We don't know what we are dealing with yet." He nodded and jumped out the van, pulling his hoodie above his head and jogging across the street. He followed the man until they were out of sight of the police van. Seth then punched the guy in the side of the head and pinned him up against the wall.

"You'r going to get me into that fucking church!" He growled at Titus. He held his arms up.

"You are jus the man I was trying to get a hold of. We need to save Kaitlyn." Seth snorted.

"You were one of the fuckers who got her in there in the first place."

"Yeah, But it was either that or she ended up dead. I saved her freaking life man!" He screamed. Seth stopped, Knowing Titus had always had a soft spot for Kaitlyn.

"Your helping me get into that chapel, Got it?" Titus nodded eagerly. He shed his suit jacket and motioned for Seth to follow him around the back of the shop.

"He's already paid the minister or what ever he's called to do the service. He's in on the plan so don't go trying to get him to help you. There's a big black man in there too. He's a bodyguard of Darren's so don't go anywhere near him - He has a gun. Then there's Ryan. Don't hurt him as he's the one who called the cops." They got to the back door, unlocked it and let themselves inside. Seth was relying on his strength to get him through this. He had no gun or knife. There was a click behind them and they both froze.

"I fucking told you!" The officer scolded them in hushed whispers. Seth smirked as about ten of them filed in.

"The rest of them are scaling the roof. They'll drop through the windows if any shit starts." He reminded them. Seth glanced towards where he heard voices. He heard Kaitlyn softly crying and he peeked through the curtains so see her standing, Darren gripping her arms tightly. The minister was asking them to repeat vows and Darren rambled through his like a spitfire. Kaitlyn mumbled and the minister shouted at her to speak up. She glared at him and received a smack on the arm from Darren, causing her to wince in pain. Seth wanted to jump out and kick the utter shit out of Darren but Titus stopped him. He jumped slightly at the contact and it made the curtain shake. He panicked - Thinking their cover was blown.

xXx

Kaitlyn listened as Darren rambled through his vows. She was getting married and no-one was here to help her. She was about to recite her vows, but to the wrong person. She vowed there and then that if she got out of this alive, the first thing she was doing after escaping Darren was getting a divorce and marrying Seth. Whether he liked it or not. The man in front of her, smirking knowing he had at least fifteen grand in his pocket. What he didn't know was he wasn't leaving this chapel with the money. He would be dead before he could even think about spending it. Darren had conducted this evil plan. He was to marry Kaitlyn, only to kill her on their 'honeymoon'. Very Princess Bride. Kaitlyn was asked to repeat after him and she mumbled everything she heard. Darren slapped her arm and she cried out.

"Speak properly!" He warned. She looked to her side to see Ryan's eyes transfixed on a spot above the minister. She followed his eyes discreetly and she was sure she saw the curtain twitch. She felt the tiniest bit of hope well up in her and she continued with reciting her vows.

She was just about t say 'I Do' when four men, all dressed in black came out from the sides of the panel behind the minister. They came out in pairs and Darren chuckled.

"Ruining our wedding boys? Really?" He acted as if it was nothing. Kaitlyn tried to move away from Darren but he pulled her closer, putting his arms around her and settling them on her hips. She tried to move but she remembered he had a gun. She saw the officers exchange looks and she looked back and fourth them, begging them with her eyes.

"Darren, Just step away from the young lady and this all ends here and now." They tried to reason with him but he was having none of it. Kaitlyn saw a small mirror in the distance and she caught sight of more officers sneaking up behind Darren. She tried to act oblivious to them but Darren caught sight too and pushed her away with such force that she fell to the ground, smashing her head on the oak seats. Ryan rushed forward to help her to her feet. They both ducked as a loud shot rang out and Darren stood over a body. Kaitlyn screamed and clung to Ryan. She had just witnessed a murder. By her ex-boyfriend. She cowered in fear as now everyone was pointing guns at Darren. She looked up at him. The gun was pointing at her. Ryan stood up with her.

Seth stood silent as he watched the exchange. If no-one did anything, Kaitlyn was going to be killed. There was no way that gun could just injure someone.

A shot rang out and Kaitlyn turned to Ryan, horror flooding her face as she grabbed her stomach. Ryan turned to Kaitlyn, doing exactly the same Holding his stomach as Darren laughed manically from the side.

xXx

So... Who's been shot?!

_**5 REVIEWS AND THE FINAL CHAPTER GOES UP AS SOON AS I READ THE FIFTH REVIEW!**_

GOO!

Love you more than vodka shots!  
Amanda Xo


	33. Chapter 33 - Part 1

Chapter 33 - The Big Finale: Part 1

xXx

Kaitlyn looked down. She saw nothing apart from the black silk of her wedding dress. Her head shot up and her worst fears were confirmed. Ryan's face was screwed up from the pain jerking through his body, his hands clutching his chest where a bullet had gone through him moments ago. Kaitlyn screamed, ripping away the underlining of her dress scrunching it up and getting him to hold it against the wound as tightly as he could. She held his hand as he did as he was told.

"Kaitlyn!" He managed to slightly shout but before she could respond, she felt that cold hard steel pressed up against the side of her head. She slowly staggered to her feet, feeling the dress fall away from her legs as. Darren looked on, baffled by the scene. He waved the gun about in the air - Keeping his hand clamped around Kaitlyn's neck. She continued shaking as he looked around, wondering who he was gonna shoot next. Instead, what he did was truly shocking. He pulled out a bottle. Everyone sighed as they though he was taking out some kind of weapon. He grabbed one end of the silk from the dress and poured the clear liquid over it.

"Calm down, I'm only giving him water for the cuts." He smirked. He grabbed Kaitlyn again and threw the bottle behind him. Just as he threw the bottle away, droplets landed on Kaitlyn's face, sliding down and falling to her lips. She froze as she realized that it wasn't water that was in the bottle, It was vodka. Before she had time to react, Darren flicked the lighter up in the air and threw it onto the material on the floor. It immediately went up in flames, catching onto the wooden pews, creating a wall of fire between the police and Darren and Kaitlyn. She screamed, thrashing away from Darren, turning and knocking the gun straight out of his hand. She took of towards the exit, her chucks helping her get there faster. She heard an almighty crash behind them as something fell, obviously from the fire. Darren grabbed her hand and jerked her back. he twisted it behind her back and she let out a ear piercing scream as he popped her shoulder out of the socket. She kicked him as hard as she could but he didn't flinch. Darren smacked her across the face with the butt of the gun he had picked up and pushed her against the wall, forcing his lips onto hers. He grabbed the bottom of her dress, pulling it and slipping his hand up around her hip.

"I suggest you get your hands away from her before I break them." The voice said between them. Darren groaned.

"Fucking police..." He got the shock of his life when a punch was planted on his face.

"Do I look like the fucking police?" Seth asked as he stood over Darren. He sent a swift boot into the ribs of Darren before grabbing Kaitlyn and heading to the exit. She had taken less than two steps when Darren grabbed her ankle, dragging her backwards. He stood up and bounced her leg off a steel pole, sending waves of pain through her body. Darren countered Seth attack and punched him in the throat, sending him backwards. They both took a few minutes to regain composure before both jumping back into a fighting stance. Kaitlyn watched silently as her boyfriend started laying into Darren while the building fell around them. Another familiar face ran into the falling chapel. Titus. Kaitlyn prepared herself because she had no idea if he was going to help Seth or Darren. She was relieved when he punched Darren, flooring him.

"Get her out of here!" Seth screamed as the flames started to flicker around them. Titus nodded and took her by the hand, trying his hardest to avoid falling debris.

"Let me go!" She screamed, pulling away from Titus.

"I need to get you out of here!" He shouted back, trying to pull her forwards again.

"I'm not leaving him." She screamed, referring to Seth who was still going twelve to the dozen with Darren. She shrieked as Titus grunted and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. She kicked and screamed but it was no use. He had her planted on the pavement outside before she could kick him again. She was frozen with fear as a paramedic took her away and gave her air. She never even felt them pop her shoulder back into place. They cleaned the cut on her forehead from when she fell and cleaned up all the other small cuts she had, mostly on her face. Titus was checked over and came to stand beside her when he was given the all clear.

She stood outside, a blanket wrapped around her when her eyes fixed on the two body bags on the trolleys being loaded into the ambulances.

"Ryan never made it sweetheart." Titus spoke softly. She felt a tear slip down her face, stinging her cheek. He was good to her but she never knew him enough to mourn him. She knew the other body bag belonged to an officer but now all she could think about was if Seth would end up in one.

Firefighters arrived, starting at the front of the building, making sure everyone was okay. They went into the back where Kaitlyn and Titus had emerged from moments earlier. She held onto the blanket, praying that Seth would be walked out of there alive. To her shock and horror, the two firemen that went in dragged a barely conscious Darren out of the burning chapel, the flames now starting to lick the door frame of the exit.

Kaitlyn started to breath erratically as the flames grew, spilling out of the building. Darren was handcuffed to a bed and whisked away in the ambulance. The firefighters were standing, looking.

"Why aren't they moving?" Kaitlyn stood up. Why weren't they going in and getting Seth.

Then the worst possible thing happened. Worse than anything she had ever seen in her life.

The building went boom.

xXx

To Be Continued...


	34. Chapter 34 - Part 2

Chapter 33: Part 2

Seth stumbled around, trying to feel his way out of the smoke and flames. He had badly burnt his back and he could feel the flames getting hotter and hotter. Darren had pushed him into something and when he tried to walk forward, he was blocked by what he guessed was a door. He had taken merely seconds to bust it down but now he feared he was further from the back exit. He stumbled even further and realized that he was closer to the origin of the fire. He coughed and spluttered as he used his hands to feel around. His eyes fixated on the brightness in front of him. About twenty feet away, he was sure there was a door. Guessing that was where he could get out, he ran as much as his body would allow him, crashing through burning furniture, ignoring the way his skin was burning.

He reached what he thought was the door, only to realize it was glass. He wasted no time in taking taking his signed shirt and wrapping it round his hand, smashing the once lovely colored glass. He clawed onto the walls to pull himself up, letting his body fall freely through the air and hitting the cold gravel. He came to his senses quickly and crawled away from the blaze. He sat up against the wall as he breathed deeply, swapping the smoke for fresh air. There was no-on around the front entrance but he could see the bright yellow tape, showing that they had been this way already.

Just as he took his fifth breath, the building blew up, exploding right in front of his eyes. he used his left arm to shield his face but he was too far away for the blaze to get to him. He waited until the flames recoiled and opened his eyes. He had to go and make sure Kaitlyn was alright.

xXx

Kaitlyn crumpled to the ground as the firefighters fought the blaze. She had lost him. She has lost her heart in that fire. She sobbed uncontrollably as she hit the ground, letting her cries get louder and louder, not caring who heard her. Titus rubbed her back, unsure of how to help and comfort her. People rallied around her as they helped policemen who had been hurt. Kaitlyn was crushed and she felt every single bit of happiness drain away from her body. Kaitlyn felt her body get heavier and heavier but she couldn't move. She looked up, taking another look at the burning building in front of her. Her boyfriend was in there.

"Kaitlyn, Look." Titus knelt beside her and pointed. She followed his finger and saw someone walking towards them, shirtless. Kaitlyn adjusted her eyes and her heart soared. She slowly stood up, just in case she was dreaming. Kaitlyn took off running before she could stop herself.

Seth. It was definitely Seth.

She jumped into his arms, not quite sure if she was crying or laughing. She buried her head into the crook of his neck and he lowered them both to the ground, him on his knees and Kaitlyn wrapped around him. All the pain he had felt before disappeared as he hugged the love of his life. He cupped her face, kissing her all over as she giggled slightly, tears streaming down her face.

"I thought I'd lost you." She whispered, her hands staying put on his chest. He swept away a strand of hair, kissing her once more but lingering savouring the moment before placing his forehead against hers.

"I promise, You will never lose me."

xXx

Word spread into the room holding Layla, Roman, Karlee, Dean, AJ and Dolph that Seth and Kaitlyn were alive and only slightly hurt. New crews crowded the outside of the hospital, trying to get word on what was happening. Layla and Karlee both stared at the ground, only smiling when word got out they were ok. Unlike AJ who jumped up onto Dolph like he was the one who had been in the fire.

"What the hell is the matter with you two, I'ts all over now." AJ asked, angry that they weren't as happy as she was. Why were they not jumping around like idiots. They all saw Seth and Kaitlyn walk past but none of them went to see them, knowing they needed to be checked over first. Layla and Karlee exchanged nervous glances before tightening the grip they had on each others hands.

Two nurses entered the room and one called Layla while the other called Karlee. Both Dean and Roman looked at each other, confused as hell. They had no idea.

xXx

"Ready to confront the troops?" Seth asked. Kaitlyn was getting her arm bandaged as she had bad burns and cuts on it. The front of her dress was burnt, something she hadn't even noticed so the front was shorter than the back. They both held hands as they were directed to the room their friends were waiting in. Just in time to see Layla and Roman jumping up and down like mad and Dead crushing Karlee in an almighty hug.

"What the fuck?" Seth asked his friends. They grinned.

"Lets all go inside." They all walked into the room, hugging and greeting everyone. Karlee and AJ let the tears fall as they hugged Kaitlyn. Layla was a little more composed.

"Check you out superman!" Dean slapped Seth on the back and received a punch back.

"I'm burnt to fuck on my back... And I prefer Batman." The room shook with laughs.

"So care to tell me why you were acting like Looney tunes out there?" AJ asked. She had obviously seen it too. Kaitlyn took it upon her to do her best Looney Tunes impression.

"Hope you know your quoting a pig." She smiled sweetly and Kaitlyn flipped her off. Layla looked at Roman.

"We're having a baby!" Kaitlyn screeched and gave her friend a hug, getting all excited.

"They just walked up and said 'Your baby is doing great' after I woke up. We just had our test results back to confirm it. Everyone continued to tell them how happy they were and also how lucky considering the heap that fell on top of her could have crushed her. Kaitlyn turned to Karlee.

"Any why were you too so happy?" She quizzed, falling back into Seth's arms and letting them wrap around her.

"We're having a kid too." Dean burst out. Karlee rolled her eyes. Kaitlyn's jaw dropped to the floor as she took it all in. They all rushed forward to congratulate them. This day had been a mental rollercoaster.

"You couldn't keep a secret if your life depended on it. Dumbass." He stuck his tongue out and she grabbed it with her fingers.

"Don't tell me your prego too..." Seth turned to AJ who laughed and replied 'No'. Thank god.  
"And me and Kaitlyn are moving into our new house on Tuesday." Kaitlyn spun around.

"I'm doing what with who when?" She gasped. AJ chucked Seth the brown envelope and he handed it to Kaitlyn. She pulled out sheets and to her surprise, were pictures of a gorgeous five bedroom house. The keys fell into her palm and without any more questions she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you so much!" She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back. 'Aww's' were heard around the room as everyone gushed over the couple. They soon gave up and all rushed forward to make the hug a big group one.

Kaitlyn cried silently as she realized just how fucked up her life was several hours ago. She compared it to the present and realized just how lucky she was.

xXx

**I'm finsiiiiiiished! Soo? I'm not going to use this space to say thank-you and stuff. I'm going to do that on my Tumblr, so go and check it out. I'm composing all my favorite reviews from this story and posting them on my Tumblr, so be sure to see if you've been mentioned. If you haven't left a good/lengthy/funny/awesome review yet and want to be in my favorites, you have less than an hour.**

I love you all, more than anything in this entire world. Go check my Tumblr for the whole speech.

Amanda OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	35. Epilogue

Epilogue.

Seth ran around frantically trying to find the three-year old boy who was now lost in among the huge hotel the whole WWE roster were staying at. It was Layla's 30th birthday and everyone had turned up in their best suits and dresses. His last resort was asking Kaitlyn so it was his mission to find someone to help him. Seth took his jacket off and threw it onto the nearest table. The sound of a child squealing brought him out of his panic and he turned around to see Kaitlyn holding the hand of the little boy he was looking for.

"Missing something?" Kaitlyn asked, he rollers still in her hair. Seth smiled.

"It was a game of hide and seek gone wrong. You know I wouldn't cheat and I think he just slipped away." Kaitlyn couldn't stay angry at neither of them and just smiled.

"Well can you just keep an eye on him for another hour? I need to get ready in peace and in my state that isn't easy!" Seth grinned as he stepped in front of her, leaning over her to kiss her cheek.

"I promise!" The little boy, who was now jumping up and down like a madman started to moan about sweets and Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Buy the kid some freaking smarties! He's been bugging me about them all day!" Kaitlyn took a sharp intake of air and Seth was immediately at he side as she winced.

"Im fine! Just take him downstairs and feed him. Love you both!" Kaitlyn smiled as Seth swooped the little kid up and ran downstairs with him, Kaitlyn standing over the balcony watching.

As she walked back to her room, she heard the squealing of the little boy. Her son. Her and Seth's son. They had found out she was pregnant just six weeks after the kidnapping and fake wedding which was staged by Darren and it came as a complete shock to both of them. They had their first child on the first of December and his birth went by without any hassle, apart from the fact Kaitlyn had to have a C-Section, but it made no difference to the couple's happiness. They name the baby Ryan.

Now they were expecting their next baby. Or babies. Halfway during her second pregnancy, Kaitlyn and Seth found out they were having twins. They were both ecstatic. Ryan was even happier. She was now two weeks from her due date and her bump was massive, something Ryan liked to massage from time to time. She was hot and flustered and the baby was kicking more than usual but she pushed it too the back of her mind and focused her concentration on getting into the dress she had picked.

The white gown that was in front of her was designed for specifically for her. It was one of the dresses Ryan had designed and was in the book her left in his hotel room. He had written a little note explaining that it was for her. The book had over 500 designs and Kaitlyn took it upon herself to make the designs real, thus creating her own designer clothing line, where most of the money went to charities and all credit went to Ryan. Kaitlyn fluttered her hand over the fabric as she remembered her deceased friend the friend she named her son after. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't be here right now and she wouldn't have her little boy. She glanced down to the ring on her left hand. Her engagement ring. Her and Seth still hadn't gotten married but when they found out she was pregnant, they decided to leave it until the children were old enough to be there and walk down the aisle.

Kaitlyn jumped a little as Layla and Karlee came bounding in,jumping on the bed in which she sat on.

"I'm getting wasted tonight!" Karlee announced as she jumped onto the bed with a bottle of champagne in her hand. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. She honestly though that Dean proposing to her last week would have mellowed her but she was now more crazier than ever.

"Thats nice Karlee but do you mind not jumping on the bed? I'm in serious pain right now." Karlee dropped onto the bed bum first and sat beside her best friend, Layla doing the same.

"You okay chick? Need a drink?" Karlee asked. Layla slapped her around the head.

"Oh yeah dumbass, course she wants a drink." Karlee looked at Layla's outstretched hand that was pointing to Kaitlyn's bulging stomach. Karlee chuckled.

"Sorry Kait. Want me to get Seth?" Kaitlyn shook her head.

"I'll be fine, babies aren't due for another few weeks although you could help get me into this dress." Layla grabbed the gorgeous dress and took it off the hanger, holding it up.

"It's stunning Kait! Your going to show me up at my party!" Kaitlyn blushed as Karlee drooled over the maternity dress Seth had surprised her with a few days ago. Kaitlyn grimaced as she slipped the summery dress she was currently wearing off and stepped into her glorious white one. Karlee zipped up the back while Layla adjusted it over her huge bump. They both stood back to admire their work.

"You look absolutely gorgeous!" They both gushed.

"Oh god you two, Imagine what your going to be like on my wedding day!" Kaitlyn got them to do her hair and make-up and before she knew it, she was ready to go. Karlee already had her dress on along with her shoes, as did Layla.

"Right girlies! Lets go partaaay!"

xXx

Ryan had left with Seth's parents a few hours before and Kaitlyn was sitting beside Seth as the party began to wind down at around two in the morning meaning it was two hours into Layla's official birthday. Kaitlyn had been feeling very unwell and both babies were doing a round of karate in her stomach. Seth sat beside her a hand gently rubbing her stomach, something he liked to do a lot.

"Oh shit!" Kaitlyn cried as a wave of sharp pains coursed through her stomach and lower back.

"You ok babe?" Seth asked, immediately getting on his knees in front of her. She shook her head.

"Seth you need to help me back to the room." A thing layer of sweat was forming on her forehead and she was starting to panic. She had only ever felt like this once before. And that was the day she gae birth to Ryan. Layla, Roman, Dean and Karlee came running over, Roman taking Kaitlyn's other arm and guiding her across the hall where the party was being held.

Another round of pain caused her knees to buckle. It felt like someone had delivered a blow to her stomach.

"Seth... I think these babies are coming. Now." Seth looked gobsmacked, as did everyone else. The silence was broken by Layla.

"Fuck yeah! I knew these kiddies were going to be born on my birthday!" She let out a whoop and high-fived Karlee.

"Can someone just call an ambulance before I have these kids in this godamn hall!" Kaitlyn was helped to the ground and Seth sat behind her, giving her something to lean into. Roman and Dean cleared the hall and everyone thanked them for the party on the way out. Stephanie came running over, throwing her heels at Paul as she slid down beside them.

"I know you probably don't need to see me but I gave birth to Aurora with only Paul in the room. freaking ambulance wasn't quick enough." Kaitlyn gave out a breathy laugh before gritting her teeth as another wave of contractions consumed her body. Karlee made the wrong move of offering Kaitlyn her hand, wincing as Kaitlyn crushed every possible bone.

"I hear sirens!" A half drunk Dean announced as he held himself up.

"Not long now baby! Just hold in there." Seth kissed her cheek and held her hand.

xXx

"Kaitlyn, you need to push as hard as you can! I can see the head!" The midwife shouted. Kaitlyn braced herself and gritted her teeth, clamping onto Seth's hand as she delivered her fifth push.

"And you have a beautiful baby girl!" The woman announced. Kaitlyn stole a quick glance before she was taken to be cleaned.

"Okay sweatheart, Only a few more pushes and we have baby number 2. I know you can do it baby." Kaitlyn took Seth's wods of encouragement and pushed. No movement.

"Just keep going darling. Your nearly there." The midwife's voice was beginning to get annoying and Kaitlyn channeled it into anger, causing her to push as hard as she could. A cry was heard and her head hit the pillow. It was over. No more pushing.

"And you have another girl. Congratulations." Seth was beaming and a tear rolled from his eye. He bent down to kiss his Fiance.

"You have given me the greatest gift I could ever have. I love you so much." Kaitlyn started to cry.

"I love you too." The midwife came over and handed Seth the first and Kaitlyn the second baby. They both had a few wisps of blonde hair and chocolate brow eyes. Perfection.

"So What do we call them?" Seth grinned as he looked down at his daughters.

xXx

"You can now come and see them now." The doctor announced to the four people in the waiting room. Karlee and Dean jumped up and bounded to the door, Roman having to wake his sleeping wife up first.

"C'mon Lay, We have to go see the babes now." Without hesitation, Layla was up and walking towards the private suite that held the newborn babies.

Karlee and Dean each held one, Dean holding it out a little, unsure of what to do. Karlee carefully maneuvered his arms to cradle the little girl.

"They are absolutely beautiful." Karlee cooed over the small bundles.

"What is it called." Dean asked. Roman smacked him around the head for calling them 'it'. Kaitlyn grinned at Seth. There were about to be two very happy ladies in the room.

"The one Dean is holding is called Macy Karlee Lopez and the one Karlee is holding is called Maria Layla Lopez." Kaitlyn watched on in glee as Karlee and Layla looked at each other before they both started to cry.

"And Layla, You and Roman are godparents to Maria and Karlee and Dean are for Macy." Now it was Dean and Roman's turn to choke back tears. Seth laughed as Dean refused to give up Macy to Roman and he then went in a huff because Karlee gave him a row.

Kaitlyn laid back and smiled as she watched her real family argue about who got to hold the baby next. This really was what made her life complete. Now the only thing left to do is get married.

xXx

Well there you have it! Your ending. And if you havn't already guessed, this means there will be no sequel. Unless something absolutely comes into my head and I have a sudden burst of inspiration. Hope you all liked it. I especially liked the Dean parts.

If there is a few requests, I'll put the pictures of the girls dresses on Tumblr.

Make sure to review and check out my Dean Ambrose and Karlee fanfic along with my Randy Orton one.

Love you all lots. remember to review.  
Amanda Xo


End file.
